Book 1: My Teen Romance with Derek Hale
by RachelRox08
Summary: Book One of My Romance with Derek Hale Series ... After Kristin is forced to leave her father and her old life behind she meets Derek Hale and feels an instant attraction. He feels it to although he denies his feelings. The last thing he wants is to hurt her but part of him doesn't want to stay away. Will he give into Kristin? Better yet, can he keep the big bad wolf away from her?
1. Kristin: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of teen wolf MTV does.**

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

When I first found out we were moving to Beacon Hills, California I was completely crushed and felt as though my entire world was crashing down around me. I didn't want to leave my friends behind yet as my fate finally began to sink in I couldn't help but feel a little excited at the same time. I was going to be seeing my grandmother more than once a year; but what I didn't know at the time was that my father wasn't coming with us. I knew my parents were having problems although I thought it was just a little bump in the road and in time they were going to be fine... I was very wrong.

"Hello my beautiful granddaughters'." My grandma Elanora greeted us with a hug as we stepped out of the black Mitsubishi Lancer while my mother practically ignored my Grams and started to transfer the boxes from the boot of the car into the house. Most of our luggage had arrived the day before in the moving van and Grams had already started unpacking giving me and Belle the biggest room to share. It was a huge house and had two and a half bathrooms, two lounge rooms, a study, rec room, a kitchen and dining room but only three bedrooms to my dismay.

It was going to be torture sharing a room with Belle. I was used to my private space and I didn't want to lose that, but the couch seemed even less appealing than my bed. At least the house hadn't changed. It still had that warm and cosy feeling that made you feel at home instantly.

The red brick house was three stories tall including the attic and had a large balcony on the second floor which was surrounded by white railing and supported by four tall white columns. When I was younger I used to pretend I was Juliet and I would recite the iconic dialogue as I imagined Romeo was calling out to me from beneath the balcony. How lame was I? Wait don't answer that.

"Hey grams I'm going to go set up my half of the room." My sister Belle left Grams with a kiss on the cheek before she rushed into the house bouncing along with her strawberry blonde curls.

"Well she seems to be taking it well." Grams squeezed me one last time before she put an arm over my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"That's because she is excited about having two birthdays' and Christmas's." I tried to hide my resentment but failed. Belle was acting like it was the best news she had ever heard and it was driving me insane. I wanted to slap some sense into her but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop once I started.

"Don't be too hard on her some people find it easier to live in denial rather than face the truth, but she will eventually and she will need you to be there for her." Grams spoke her usual words of wisdom. I knew she was right, but in that moment the last thing I wanted to do was comfort Belle who was working my last nerve.

I sighed, "Yeah I know."

Grams and I had always had a special connection it was like she could read my mind. No one understood me like Grams did.

"Come on we should help your mother." Grams steered me towards the boot of the car although every time I looked at my mother I felt like screaming at her until my throat was raw and bleeding. I was so angry I even thought about dying my dark hair strawberry blonde and getting brown eye contacts like my father and younger sister Belle; just so I wouldn't look so much like my mother. We both had the dark hair and matching eyes along with my older brother Alex although we got my father's tan instead of my mother's pale white skin.

Thank god.

The first night was just as awkward as I expected it to be. No one talked during dinner besides Grams who tried her hardest to start conversations but we all just grunted and nodded in response. I felt bad but I didn't want to talk to my mother or my sister. The road trip forced upon me was bad enough.

After Mom and Belle had left to go shopping the next morning Grams promised me she was going to take me somewhere fun. I was expecting maybe an archery course, shooting range, pizza followed by choc chip mint ice-cream, a new video game or even a movie in town but not a creepy old house in the middle of the woods.

"These are old friends of mine and they are looking forward to meeting you." Grams spoke as she parked her old red Volkswagen which was older than my mother, and boy did it look it. Rust wasn't its only problem.

"So why haven't you taken me here before?" We visited my Grams every year during summer break and she had never mentioned them once before. I couldn't help but wonder if they were freaks or something.

"Let's just say your mother is very judgemental."

"She doesn't like them?" I asked and my voice was full of excitement. I liked them already even if they lived in a creepy house which belonged on the set of a horror movie.

I couldn't help but go out of my way to piss off my mother. It was my father who was begging for a second chance but she refused of course both were unaware of my eavesdropping. What can I say I was good at it.

"No so you cannot tell her we were here."

"Oh... Okay." My smile instantly disappeared as the disappointment no doubt shined in my eyes; there went that plan. I wanted to tell Mom all about my visit hoping to see some steam coming out of her ears maybe even get into an argument.

I was good at them to.

"Come on." Grams practically lunged out of the car and rushed up the stairs. I had never seen her move so quickly before in my life.

She was like a freaking ninja.

The wood house looked to be three stories tall with a widows walk, front veranda and concrete stairs and all I could think about was how creepy it still looked menacing even. Although I had the feeling I would probably think differently if I wasn't a fan of the horror genre.

_Don't think about Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Don't think about Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ I repeated to myself and got out of the car.

"Hello Elle it's so good to see you." An old lady emerged from the front door. Immediately I noticed her long hair which reached past her elbows. It was the same salt and pepper colour as my grams. "This must be Kristin. It's so good to finally meet you I'm Penny." She smiled and greeted me with a hug as I reached the top of the stairs. I peered over her shoulder into the house expecting to see someone with a deformed face lurking in the shadows ready to kill me, but I saw nothing to my relief.

"You to," I replied and wondered how having tea with another old lady was going to be any fun.

_Be careful the tea might be drugged._ My inner voice teased and I ignored the thought.

"I'll race you." A guy who looked to match my 17 years emerged from the house and ran around us. His dark hair was short and spiky and his green eyes seemed to almost glow like a light in darkness. He was definitely cuter than my ex-boyfriend Marty Barnes who I realised I didn't miss in the slightest.

"Careful Derek you nearly knocked us over." Penny warned unimpressed by his behaviour.

"Sorry Gran." He apologised as he hovered near the bottom of the cement stairs.

"You couldn't even beat me if I was blind folded." A girl who also looked to be the same age as me bolted around us and stopped near the bottom of the stairs. She had the same dark hair and green eyes.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked politely and I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"This is Kristin Elle's granddaughter." Penny gestured to me with her hands.

"Hey I'm Laura." She smiled and all my thoughts of Texas Chainsaw Massacre disappeared. They seemed cool and nice, and the opposite of Leather Face or any of his family from the multiple movies.

"Hey." I nodded and tried not to stare at Derek but I couldn't control myself. He was very cute to say the least and my day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

"Where are you two off to?" Penny asked and I had to admit that I was also curious; I mean what was there to do out here anyway.

Running around the woods didn't sound like fun.

"The river," Laura replied and Penny raised an eyebrow before glancing at me. I felt like a dog being thrown a pity bone although because it meant hanging out with Derek I didn't mind.

"Come on we gotta go." Derek interrupted and I felt slightly irritated. I wasn't the type of person that needed people to like me but I did want to know what his problem was; he didn't even know me and had only just met me.

"Wait!" Laura practically growled at Derek. "Do you wanna come?" Laura asked me with a hopeful smile on her face the kind that you couldn't refuse.

"Like she could keep up," Derek spoke before I could and I scoffed instantly. Cockiness was such an unattractive quality in a guy; well most of the time.

"I think you mean like you could keep up with me." I snapped.

"Yeah right," Derek chuckled before he turned his back and started to run. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his behaviour. All the guys I had encountered seemed to be the same; so competitive to the point of being annoying.

"Come on his big head needs squished." Laura smiled and waved me over and I couldn't help but respond. Laura seemed so nice and nothing like Derek; they also looked like they could be twins with the only difference being Laura's skin which was slightly less tanned.

"Just get back before dark." Grams shouted as we walked away after Derek.

"Will do Elle," Laura replied and started to run once I was by her side leaving Grams and Penny behind.

As we got further into the woods the fresh air almost felt like it was cleansing my soul and taking away all the negativity from my body and mind. I always felt like that as if I was at peace; especially at the beach as the waves crashed on the sand and when I went hiking with my father. Even the sound of snapping twigs under my feet helped comfort me and I couldn't wait to reach our destination and hear the flowing water.

"How are you settling in?" Laura asked as we ran side by side while Derek ran a couple of feet ahead of us and I inhaled the fresh air, and the subtle aroma of the trees, bushes and dirt that somehow seemed to smell magical when mixed together.

"Fine it seems like an alright place." I jumped over the log and ducked under the tree branch. I wasn't sure if my Grams had filled them in on the separation, and I didn't want to ask either although I was just about to ask if they were twins before Derek beat me to the punch and opened his big mouth.

"At this rate I could crawl and still beat you." Derek shouted from in front of us and that was when I decided I couldn't let him win. My competitive side kicked in and I started to sprint ahead instead of hanging back. I wanted to wipe the smug smirk off of Derek's face.

"Remember not to cheat Derek." Laura yelled as she caught up to me with complete ease. I guessed it ran in the family. They must've been star athletes.

_How often does he cheat?_ I kept the thought to myself.

"But where is the fun it that?" He yelled over his shoulder and I was hoping he might get smacked in the face with a branch or trip over one but no such luck. I was going to have to push myself even harder just to catch up and even the odds.

_Come on legs move it!_ I ordered for what seemed like an eternity when in reality was only a few minutes. It was impossible.

It felt like every time our strides met he had some invisible rocket stuck on his back that sent him a few feet in front of me almost instantly. I didn't even think it was humanely possible to run that fast but I kept trying until the very end.

I didn't beat Derek unfortunately but that was because I wasn't part machine with turbo boosters stuck up my arse.

"Not bad you didn't suck as much as I thought you would." Derek smirked as he stretched his arms towards the sky. That troublesome smirk made my heart skip a beat, and I had to focus the rest of my energy on making sure I didn't blush. The last thing I needed was for Derek to know about my pathetic crush. I had only known him for two seconds basically.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" I asked in between breaths as I hunched over and rested my hands on my knees. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest although I tried my hardest not to show how exhausted and worn out I was feeling.

"That's the closest thing you will ever get to a compliment from Derek." Laura laughed and made her way to the edge of the river where she splashed some water on her face.

I had to resist the urge to dive into the shallow river and roll around in it. I was so overheated it felt like my internal organs were boiling. I wasn't unfit in fact I ran all the time; it was the only instance I truly felt free but I felt like I had just sprinted for an hour non-stop.

"Well than I guess I will take it." I tried not to make it obvious as I rushed to the edge of the river beside Laura and splashed water on my face. Nothing had ever felt so good in my entire life. The cool sensation felt like pure bliss, and I savoured each drop as it slid down my face and dripped from my chin and back into the river.

"How long were we racing for anyway?" I asked and it hurt. My throat and lungs were burning but I wasn't sure if the river water was drinkable. After a few seconds of deliberation I decided to take the chance anyway. I had to soothe the burning sensation.

"Over half an hour I'm surprised you're not rolling around on the ground with a stitch." Laura playfully splashed me with water before she stood to her feet while I cupped the water in my hands and gingerly sipped from it; savouring each drop.

"That happened to her last boyfriend." Derek clarified and I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. The sweat seemed to enhance his toned figure as his shirt clung to him in all the right places. He may have only been eighteen, at least that was what I assumed at the time, but he had the body of a twenty five year old. Whereas I wasn't dressed for running at all; I was in my jean shorts, black sneakers and grey singlet top and now that I had stopped running the small cuts on my legs from the out reaching branches had started to sting.

"He was the kind of guy that preferred to spend all day playing video games." Laura shook her head and laughed and I instantly knew they would've been complete opposites. For some reason I couldn't even imagine a controller ever touching Laura's long and slim fingers.

I however was the opposite.

"Well I might spend a day every now and then doing the same thing." I admitted as I ran some more water over my stinging legs. My father was an avid gamer, and I couldn't help but follow in his footsteps. In fact the first game I played was James Bond 007: Goldeneye on Nintendo 64, and I loved the other classics like The Legend of Zelda, Mario Kart and Mortal Combat just to name a few.

"You like video games?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow and I gathered he didn't believe me.

"I do. Why don't you?" I always thought it was written into guys DNA; the love for video games and anything violent.

"They're ok." He shrugged indifferent and Laura laughed.

"Oh please you get addicted to every new game that comes out." Laura continued to chuckle at Derek.

"I don't get addicted I just happen to enjoy the occasion video game." Derek spat and I felt a sibling squabble was about to take place. I had more than enough experience myself. Belle may have only been ten years old, but she was already acting like a teenager.

"You are such a liar." Laura disagreed.

"Your face is." Derek retorted.

"So are you guy's runners on the athletics team? Or is it like a hobby?" I changed the subject and disrupted the argument while I made sure to keep my eye contact with Derek short. I wanted to seem distant the opposite of interested, and the opposite of how I was really feeling.

"It's just something we are good at. It runs in the family." Derek snickered and I knew it was an inside joke that I didn't understand.


	2. Derek: It's all downhill from here

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 2: It's all downhill from here**

I was surprised at how fast Kristin turned out to be... Well for a human although I didn't see the wolf in her like Elle did. Elle was 100% sure Kristin was just a very late bloomer and that the werewolf gene had been passed onto her.

I wasn't so sure.

"It's just something we are good at; it runs in the family." I couldn't help but snicker and Laura smirked at me. We weren't just super-fast we were also super strong and our other senses were heightened as well. It was a werewolf thing.

"So do you know anyone else from around here?" Laura asked and changed the subject as she sat on the only lush patch of grass under a nearby tree.

"Only my ten year old cousin Stiles; it wouldn't be weird hanging out with him would it?" Kristin asked sarcastically as she splashed water over her legs. I could smell the blood as it slowly oozed from the small cuts and I was surprised she wasn't complaining. Everyone seemed to complain over the small things like how "hard" their life was at school because they were having a bad hair day; it was pathetic.

"Well hanging out with a ten year old will look kind of weird and lame." I teased as I stood in between Kristin and Laura. Usually I didn't act so friendly with humans; hadn't in years but I couldn't seem to help myself around Kristin. It was frustrating especially since I'd only know her all of five minutes.

"Really I hadn't thought about that." Kristin replied sarcastically and splashed water on her face one last time before she stood straight and crossed her arms. I blamed dehydration for the feeling that swept through my body as my eyes drank Kristin in. The water was glistening as the droplets fell from her flawless olive face, down her neck and her chest disappearing behind her singlet top.

Selena Walsh used to occupy my idle thoughts; she was blonde, beautiful and human but I had just forgotten her face.

"I'm sure you will make friends straight away and now you have Derek in your junior year. I'm a senior; you are a junior right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah I am and Derek totally seems like the people person." She laughed and looked at me. Usually I got angry at people who thought they knew me when they didn't, but Kristin was right. I didn't want to be a "people" person they were too fragile.

"He's bite isn't as bad as his growl." Laura assured her although that statement couldn't have been further from the truth. My teeth were sharp and deadly not to mention strong enough to easily break through bone when I shifted them. Then there was the reason everyone at school kept their distance, and it wasn't just because of my bark. Well maybe it was because of my "bark" but if I needed to reinforce their fear I wouldn't have hesitated to bite. It was for their good.

"Well that depends who you ask." I couldn't help but grin although I felt a little bad. Kristin was being left out of all the inside jokes which was a first, but I couldn't help it. I went out of my way to avoid the school cliques well people in general. I may have been popular once upon a time, but now I was the loner and I wore the title well.

_Try not to make a fool of us if that's even possible._ My inner wolf spoke distracting me from my thoughts.

_Just shut up._ I quietly snapped at myself.

"So do you like the outdoors? Or are you more of a mall type of person?" Laura asked and changed the subject again. Laura was so good at talking to people that she could easily change the subject without raising more questions or suspicion.

What I didn't understand was how Kristin didn't know about her family heritage. How did Elle and Kristin's mother keep the secret? Or was Kristin just that oblivious and thick? Kristin didn't seem like a ditz.

"I love both although maybe the outdoors just a bit more." Kristin scanned her surroundings starting with the trees before her gaze fell on the shallow part of the river.

"Me too; I love this place." Laura smiled and I rolled my eyes in boredom before they somehow ended up focussed on Kristin again. I had to find a way to gain back control. There had to be a way and I was going to find it.

"Yeah I could get used to it." Kristin nodded and smiled as her eyes focussed on me before she looked away and blushed slightly. At least it wasn't just me crushing like a pathetic little school boy.

* * *

><p>After Kristin and Elle left I felt relieved, but also wondered when I was going to see her next and it was the most frustrating feeling. I had worked hard at my reputation and I couldn't let Kristin ruin that.<p>

It didn't make sense. One moment I was head strong, refusing to befriend any humans again and then the next minute all I wanted was to get to know Kristin better. Was that all it took- one girl to mess it all up? I'd worked hard to alienate everyone including the people that had once been my friends.

"What do you know about them?" I asked my mother who was sitting on the front porch swing drinking a cup of coffee. She blended in with the night like I did and her dark hair shined as her brown eyes stared back at me.

"I used to be friends with Kristin's mother Courtney before she moved away and we've kept in touch over the years. She didn't want to be a werewolf. She wanted to live a normal human life and that's why she got engaged to a human at eighteen, and moved to the other side of the country straight after high school graduation."

Courtney sounded like Laura although Laura would never ditch her family no matter how badly she wanted a normal life; besides she planned on having it all including her heritage but I couldn't see it as a possibility.

"And none of her children are werewolves?"

"Nope none of them seem to have the gene. It happens when we breed with humans a lot of the time the children are born completely human."

"How did you and dad meet?" I asked. My mother had told me before, but I had never paid attention. Instead I would always pretend to barf and roll my eyes before I left the room. I wasn't a hopeless romantic like Laura.

My mother laughed, "Your father and me met during college. At first I pretended I wasn't interested, but he knew he had me from the very first instant. But I didn't give in easily of course he enjoyed the challenge."

It was times like these when I'd forget my mother was the leader of the werewolf community, and one of the strongest Alphas with the rare ability to shape-shift into a full wolf. "How did you... Never mind," I shook off the question. I was a male and lust was a normal thing to feel it didn't mean it was anything more. How could it have been? I had only just met her. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"I knew the moment I saw him. My heart started to race and I couldn't think or speak or stop staring at him. I made no sense whatsoever. When you find your mate you just know." My mother replied and I pretended to heave. The last thing I needed was my mother quizzing me about Kristin not that there was anything to tell... There wasn't.

"Sounds like a boring romance novel." I shuddered and looked out into the pitch black surroundings. I could've used my wolf sight to see the nocturnal animals although I didn't need too. I could hear them scurrying around the woods.

"I heard you and Kristin got along well." I saw a smirk surface on my mother's face and I cringed.

_Just great not only is Laura going to be taunting me but so is my mother._ I thought to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Gran and Elle would love that." I snickered. I knew the reason Elle talked about Kristin so much was because Elle was hoping to link our families. Although Elle was the only one that believed Kristin was born a werewolf. I personally thought Elle was in denial and couldn't face the truth; that her wolf lineage was coming to an end. I heard Elle's only son couldn't have children.

"They originally were hoping Courtney and Peter would be the two to link our families."

_I can't picture that one. It would just be too weird. _

"You know Laura might end up marrying a human." I shook my head in disapproval and tried my hardest to get the focus off of me and Kristin. I wasn't going to be able to ignore her if they were going to keep on bringing her up. It was going to be hard enough seeing her at school.

"You know distancing yourself from humans isn't going to make the pain go away." My mother sat back and looked out at the stars.

_At least they'll be safer this way._

"It's worked for me so far." I replied. At least it had until Kristin and her perfect lips entered my life

_Damn it!_ I shouted to myself in frustration; so much for not thinking about her.

"You know it can work. Courtney and her partner lasted over 20 years, and she didn't hurt him once." My mother tried a different tactic, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't see the point in being with a human." I reply. The last time I was close with a human it ended terrible. There was no way I could go through that again. Not even for someone as beautiful as Kristin.

"What happened with Paige was terrible, but you can't let it ruin your life." My mother grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Derek I don't want you to miss out on having a life or true love for any reason. What happened is in the past, and you need to leave it there. Punishing yourself isn't going to change what happened."

"Whatever it doesn't matter because I don't like Kristin."

"Then why are you so touchy about it?" My mother smiled knowingly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning." I practically ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I just had to go a day without seeing Kristin and then school wouldn't be so bad. At least that was what I told myself.


	3. Kristin: First day

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 3: First day**

For my first day of school I chose my favourite pair of dark wash jeans and paired it with my grey Ed hardy V-neck singlet and finished it off with my black fake leather jacket. I never wore real leather even the thought of wearing animal skin made my skin crawl.

_Yuck!_

"Come on stop hogging the bathroom!" Belle banged on the door repeatedly unfortunately we shared a bathroom as well as a bedroom; it was torture. What I imagined hell to be like although I think I'd rather be tortured by Satan if I had the option.

"Just wait a minute will you?" I finished applying the last layer of black mascara and eye liner. It was bold but not over the top. It was just perfect and made my blue eyes stand out against my dark hair.

"I've been waiting for half an hour!" Belle snapped and banged on the door one last time like it would make me rush when in fact it had the opposite effect.

_Silly girl!_ It was like she didn't know me at all.

"You are such a brat." I spat back before I applied my vanilla scented lip gloss. My look was now complete. Derek would be impressed for sure not that all the fuss was just for Derek although I did want him to see me at my best.

"There you go your majesty." I opened the door and bowed before she pushed past me and slammed the door closed. I couldn't help but laugh. She was such a drama queen and I wondered if I was the same when I was ten years old.

"Must you tease your sister like that?" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen and I ignored her as I walked across the hall into my shared room and packed my writing books and writing utensils into my black shoulder bag. I was ready to go but I still had to wait for Belle so I decided to play some music to help pass the time.

I tuned into the radio and Blink 182- Stay together for the kids played through the speakers and my heart sank. My wounds were still fresh but they had finally stopped bleeding and started to scab over. Yet the lyrics had ripped them open, it had robbed me of my progress and I jumped to my feet and quickly shut off my iPod dock.

_Focus just focus._ I guided myself as I closed my eyes.

_I'm strong; stronger than most of the people I know. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be better than fine._ I coached myself as I took deep breaths in and exhaled.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked and I opened my eyes. She was standing in the door way dressed and ready to go with her strawberry blonde hair separated into two plats, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing," How long had my eyes been closed for? Belle always had half an hour showers at least it seemed to run in the family. We were lucky our hot water also seemed to last forever.

_Thank god._

"Well come on than we don't want to be late for our first day." Belle prompted me and I made sure not to show how grateful I was to be free from my thoughts.

I wasn't nervous or worried about starting over at a new school but I did miss my old friends and my father... A lot but I had a feeling Derek was going to be able to distract my thoughts, and I hoped he was going to be in a couple of my classes at the very least.

I imagined him as the mischievous bad boy with many female admirers and the thought practically extinguished the smile that had risen to my lips. Why would he pick me? I was already imagining all the competition that would be more beautiful than I was.

_Oh come on don't go getting all insecure now._ My inner voice instructed me and I listened besides I was getting worked up for no reason he probably had a girlfriend anyway; it's not like we talked that much.

_Stop acting pathetic._ I scolded myself and shook my head. I wasn't the girl that got tongue tied over a guy or wondered what he was doing or thinking or who was kept awake asking questions like does he like me? Is he thinking about me?

_That's never going to happen._

The morning went considerably well and I was taken under Hayden's wing. She was the blonde bombshell and the queen bee from what I gathered and her boyfriend Rick was a skank. He kept staring at me during class acting as if we had some instant connection and Hayden seemed oblivious or she just didn't see me as a threat which irritated me.

_I'm totally bitchin!_ My inner voice mocked Hayden and it made me smirk and chuckle for a fraction of a second.

Rick was the captain of the basketball team and Hayden said all the girls loved him because of he's gorgeous dark brown hair, brown eyes and the freckle above his top lip which apparently was adorable. I pretended to agree although honestly I didn't find him attractive at all; he was just a cocky asshole. The bad kind of cocky unlike Derek who was in both my English and math classes and I may have spent half my time stealing glances at him. He seemed to be the loner type so my initial assumption about him was incorrect, but it just added to the sexy and mysterious vibe I got from him.

It was lunchtime as I was walking through the busy cafeteria holding the tray of food firmly in my hand as I assessed the situation. Everyone was chatting and laughing and I was being waved over by two different tables. There was Hayden's table, and Dee and Cassie's. I had met Dee and Cassie in English class and they seemed like my type of people but sitting with Hayden would mean an easy ride as long Rick kept his eyes and hands to himself.

C_ome on it's not that hard of a decision just choose._

I ignored my thought because as silly as it sounded it was a defining choice. I could sit with the queen bee and it would make high school a breeze, or I could sit with Dee and Cassie and most likely make an enemy of Hayden.

Instead of over thinking it I let my instincts guide me.

"Hey guys." I placed my tray on Dee and Cassie's table and looked across the room at Hayden who looked shocked and angry but I didn't care. I had gone 18 years without being a sell out and I wasn't going to start now. At least I assumed I wasn't a sell out as an infant, toddler or child.

"Hey so guys this is Kristin. Kristin this is Cory." Dee introduced me to a cute brunette with brown eyes and he smiled and greeted me with a nod of his head.

"And this is Trevor." Dee kissed him on the cheek and he greeted me in a husky voice. He had short blonde hair the same colour as Dee's as well as intense blue eyes. He and Dee made a very cute couple.

"So where did you move from?" Cassie asked the first question as she smoothed out the ends of her black straight hair. We hadn't gotten to talk much in English and barely got past the introductions before the teacher demanded our full attention although I did get to compliment Cassie's brown skin; it was flawless and I was just a tad jealous.

"Georgia." I replied and they looked at me like I was insane.

"By car?" Cory sounded shocked.

"Yep."

"Isn't it like a day and night trip?" Dee asked impressed as her brown eyes widened.

"Yep we had to get a hotel; it was very painful." I smiled and they all chuckled. Already I felt comfortable around them.

"That is one long ass move." Trevor formed his right hand into a fist and hit his chest twice before finishing it off with the peace sign. "Respect." He nodded and smirked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"His messed up version of a respect gesture." Cassie shook her head and rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"What I'm not fly enough?" Trevor asked as he crossed his arms and held his head high.

"Oh my god stop "homeboy" you're embarrassing yourself."

"I have to agree with Cassie." Dee laughed.

"Yeah man. I have more chances of being a convincing "gansta" than you do." Cory teased and popped his collar, and I found myself laughing even harder at their ridiculous yet entertaining behaviour.

"You're going to scare her away." Dee nudged Trevor and he put his arm around her in response. I had to hold back the "awwww".

"Don't worry I don't scare that easily." I assured them. They were crazy but I was happy with my choice. I knew I had made the right one and if Hayden was going to seek revenge I was going to be ready. There was nothing she could do to break me.


	4. Derek: Collision

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 4: Collision**

I was proud of myself. Even though I shared most of my classes with Kristin I barely looked at her although I was hearing her name everywhere which didn't help. They were all gossiping about the new girl and most of them wanted to know whether her tan was real or fake. I could've answered their question. It was definitely real. I would have smelled otherwise.

_Thud!_ I had collided with another person in the busy hallway. I hadn't been paying attention and I blamed Kristin for distracting my thoughts it was getting ridiculous. No matter how hard I tried to control my thoughts my mind would always wonder back to her.

Somehow I knew my life was never going to be the same again.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and I realised it was the person who had wedged herself in my brain without permission; it was Kristin and I had to hold in the sigh of frustration as my scowl instinctively surfaced.

_Act cool and be nice Derek._ I tried to look unaffected by her as she looked at me, and I assumed she was waiting for my apology although she should've known it wasn't coming. If I apologised and someone heard me well the results would be devastating. Besides I couldn't apologise; human friends was the last thing I wanted.

"You're welcome." I grinned unintentionally and she shook her head before smirking in response.

"You're such an ass."

I scoffed, "Like you didn't already know that."

My locker was close ten or so down from where we were standing and I tried not to make it obvious that I was in a rush to get away from her. I needed to ignore her and act as if Kristin wasn't walking by my side, but for some reason I couldn't fight the urge to converse with her. I needed to hear more of that angelic voice.

"Hayden is pissed at you." I spoke as I started dodging the other students while I walked towards my locker, and Kristin matched my strides.

"I figured but that's the least of my worries."

Everyone was staring as they fiddled at their lockers; they were deliberately taking their time to watch the conversation I was having with Kristin although she didn't seem to notice. I could already hear them spreading a rumour about Kristin and me. Not that it mattered all that much. It wouldn't take long to remind people why they stayed away from me. Plus Kristin and I were never going to be a couple.

EVER!

"You're really not worried?" I asked surprised as I opened my locker trying to keep the scowl on my face. The last thing I wanted was to look was friendly, and approachable.

"Why should I be?"

"Because she can make your life hell," I tried not to sound concerned but I was worried well only a little bit. I had seen what Hayden did to torture other students and Kristin didn't deserve it not that I cared.

"She can try."

"Well you should probably get a bullet proof jacket you know just in case." I made sure to sound distant and cold as my scowl never left my lips.

Kristin chuckled oblivious to my attempts at being intimidating, "Is she really that bad?"

"I've heard some people say she is the devil reincarnated, but then again she isn't as bad as me." I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to seem uninterested while trying to make myself sound mean at the same time.

"Maybe I should stock up on some Holly water instead."

My frustration was growing at an alarming rate. I was giving Kristin my best scowl, cold shoulder and evil eye yet she seemed oblivious. I only had to stare down other students and they would immediately leave the room.

Was I losing my edge?

"You really aren't worried are you?" I couldn't help but ask _again_. Everyone walked on egg shells around Hayden out of fear yet Kristin wasn't worried in the slightest; it was impressive and wasn't helping the situation. I couldn't help but engage Kristin it was like I didn't have control of my body. The more she talked the more I had to reply.

"Nope I believe in karma."

"Well I hope your right for your sake." I immediately bit my tongue so much for not showing any interest. I didn't know how but I was going to find a way to deter Kristin; find a way to scare her, to stop her from wanting to talk to me. But even as the thought crossed my mind I worried I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Are you worried about me or something?"

"What no...No." I scoffed and she laughed. I had to get out of there; she was going to ruin my reputation and was wearing down my self-control.

"What are you doing talking to him?" Rick interrupted standing beside Kristin and I had to hold in the growl that was trying to escape.

Rick was the biggest tool I had ever met. He thought he was some kind of god just because he was the captain of the basketball team. I had been years ago. If I wanted to I could have taken his place and embarrassed the hell out of him, but it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted at least not anymore.

"He's a family friend although I don't see why it's any of your business." Kristin replied and I couldn't help but smirk. Usually the girls swooned over Rick and could barely form sentences let alone carry a full conversation, but she seemed completely uninterested in him.

"I'm just looking out for you. You should stay away from this one." Rick crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to intimidate me and it failed. "He's a freak," he added and I took a step forward towards Rick. I was going to remind everyone why they stayed away from me.

Rick mirrored my move and we were face to face as the crowd started forming in anticipation for a fight.

"Come on guys this is ridiculous. You look like you are about to suck face." Kristin wedged herself between us although neither of us moved. She was stuck but I wasn't going to be the one to back down it would show weakness.

"So how long am I going to be stuck here?" Kristin asked. She was facing me with her body pressed up against mine and I almost forgot Rick was right behind her. I hated how close Rick was to Kristin but he had to be the one to walk away.

"Well first there's something you should know about Derek." Rick whispered into her ear although I heard perfectly clear and I was glad we were being watched. I knew if we weren't than Rick would've had his hands all over her.

"You know he kills and stuffs animals for fun." Rick continued to whisper in Kristin's ear but she didn't speak and kept her blue eyes locked on mine.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked although I couldn't read her facial features or body language and I didn't know if she believed him or not. I shouldn't have cared. I didn't want to care but I did. Suddenly it mattered what Kristin thought of me.

_This can't be happening!_

"He goes into the woods and sets animals on fire." Rick's lips were right against Kristin's ear and I wanted to smack him in the face right between the eyes.

_Stop getting jealous she's human remember. _I reminded myself.

"You people are ridiculous." She sighed.

"It's the truth." Rick was practically leaning his head on her shoulder and I was surprised at his ballsy move. People were still watching and would report everything back to Hayden; the only positive thing to come out of the situation.

"Whatever. Can one of you just walk away already? I feel like I'm stuck between two electric blankets." Kristin asked and I knew it was my fault she was feeling overheated werewolves body heat was slightly warmer than humans.

Everyone was staring at us and waiting for a fight even Hayden had joined the crowd and I knew she was pissed by how fast her heart was beating. Her boyfriend was up against Kristin after all; the girl who had publicly rejected and embarrassed Hayden and I smirked at the thought of her abusing the hell out of Rick.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hayden asked right on queue.

"Nothing baby I was just about to kick Derek's ass."

"We're leaving… Now!" Hayden ordered and I knew that if it was for her honour and not Kristin's; Hayden wouldn't have ordered Rick to walk away. What is it with people and their double standards?

"Well it's your lucky day Derek." Rick cocked his head and smirked before he walked away with his arm around Hayden. The crowd dispersed immediately and I was worried Kristin had just ruined all my hard work. I was meant to hit Rick not let him walk away unharmed. To restore my reputation Rick's face needed to be messed up maybe a busted lip, broken nose and a black eye; my time to finally prove to Kristin that my bite was worse than my bark.

_I might have to actually kill and stuff an animal and bring it to school. Or I can just buy one; they will all think I've done the hard work myself anyway. _I thought to myself.

"Well my first day has been very eventful I wasn't expecting to be in the middle of a testosterone sandwich." Kristin blushed and took a step back; breaking our close body contact and I was both relieved and disappointed.

"Just pretend I didn't say that." Kristin shook her head.

"Well I should probably go kill and stuff some animals." I grabbed my bag and shut my locker.

"Why do I get the feeling you started that rumour?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. That's just crazy but then again, maybe I am." I held back my smirk and gave Kristin my best glare although I felt like somehow she saw the smirk anyway.

_How does she do that?_ I wondered.

"Right well see ya." She walked down the hall to her locker where Dee and Cassie rushed to her side instantly.

Most of the students had already left and the hallway was clearing out as I walked through the exit. I knew Laura would be by the car waiting and she was going to want to know what the holdup was unless of course she had been eavesdropping which would've been worse.

I cringed at the thought; I didn't need more fuel added to the fire. Laura was already teasing me about Kristin.

"Oh my god what the hell just happened?" Dee asked Kristin as I continued to take my time toward the doors and used my wolf hearing to listen into the conversation.

"I don't know." Kristin replied as the hinges on her locker creaked open.

"Your first day and you already have rumours spreading around the school well done!" Cassie laughed.

"I do?" Kristin asked surprised.

"Apparently you're fooling around with Derek and Rick, and that's why they were about to fight." Cassie replied.

I couldn't help but sigh in frustration the only rumours I wanted involving me were the bad kind that scared people.

"But that literally just happened." Kristin sounded confused.

"They work fast around here." Dee replied as I reached the car park. Laura would've heard for sure. I could still hear all the students gossiping at their cars about the near fight that just took place.

"So..." Laura smirked as I approached the car.

"Don't start." I warned her before I got into the car.


	5. Kristin: Cheating is fun

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Five: Cheating is fun**

I had given up on getting anymore sleep by 5.30am besides I was itching for a run. Belle was fast asleep and under her bright pink covers. Everything on her side of the room was pink; pink bed, pink desk, pink chair, pink dresser and pink wardrobe. She also had Zach Efron and High School Musical posters covering her wall space. I didn't understand why she wanted to grow up so quickly. Belle was only ten years old and acted like a teenager already.

_Be quiet very quiet_ I crept and silently got dressed in my purple track pants, blue Adidas t-shirt, thin purple jacket and white and blue runners. My iPod was on my bedside table next to my keys and I grabbed them both before I headed outside into the cold.

_"I'm on a highway to hell, _

_On the highway to hell, _

_Highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell,_

_No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down."_

ACDC's Bon Scott sung in my ears as I ran through the woods. It was my dad's favourite song and I had grown up listening to it on a daily basis.

"Kristin." I only just heard my name over the loud music. I stopped running immediately and pulled out an earphone but I couldn't see or hear anybody it was still too dark. After scanning the forest for a few more seconds I started running again, but left one earphone to dangle and bump against my chest.

_It's probably Derek playing a trick on me._ I assumed and kept running along the path. I wasn't dumb enough to go off the trail while it was still dark.

"Kristin." This time the person chanted my name. It had to be Derek although he didn't seem like the type of person that ran at 5.30 in the morning, but then again I had been wrong about him once already.

I stopped running again and scanned my surroundings which was a waste of time and effort; I still couldn't see anything.

_Just keep running if it's Derek you can kick his ass later._

I turned around and collided with something or someone and a scream escaped my lips; it was unintentional and embarrassing. I wasn't a girly girl and I didn't usually scream- not ever.

Derek chuckled and I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. He had literally appeared out of nowhere maybe he and my grams were in a secret ninja club.

"What the hell? How the hell?" I asked in between breaths as Derek continued to laugh at my reaction.

"I didn't think you scared that easy." Derek sounded bored.

"I wasn't scared." I took a deep breath. I needed to start running again while the adrenaline was still coursing through my veins.

"Why'd you scream than?"

"I was just surprised." I replied before I started running again. Derek was the reason I was having trouble sleeping, and now he was there with me in my waking moments. I couldn't seem to escape him. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if he wasn't leaving me so confused. At the river we totally shared a moment it may have been brief but there was definitely sparks. Yet at school he was giving me the cold shoulder along with that adorable scowl that was meant to be intimidating.

What made it worse was the fact that all I could think about was how close our bodies were pressed together. There were no words to describe just how amazing he smelt. It was intoxicating. I had never wanted to kiss another person so badly before in my life.

And I didn't need to ask Laura the twin's question. They were year a part although if I didn't know any better I would've thought they were twins for sure.

"Are you mad at me now?" Derek asked as he ran by my side, and he almost sounded hopeful like he wanted me to tell him that I hated him and never wanted to see him again. _Guys are so weird._

"Nope I'm just plotting my revenge." I nudged Derek and sprinted ahead of him but only got a few feet before he was by my side again.

"When are you going to learn? I'm unbeatable." He matched my stride with ease and I wanted to trip him up to gain the advantage but I somehow manage to resist my urge; well for the moment.

"Did I interrupt your animal stuffing?" I ignored his comment no one was unbeatable.

"No I save that for after school." His tone was serious although I didn't believe it. He didn't have that psycho creep feeling.

"Right," I couldn't help but laugh as I ran and my feet crunched against the gravel although my throat was starting to dry out and I had forgotten my drink bottle. "So do you always run at this time in the morning?" I was practically panting.

"Only when I can't sleep."

"Really… Why couldn't you sleep?" I quickened my pace and wondered if he's reason was the same as mine. As selfish as it sounded I hoped it was thoughts of me that had kept him from sleeping.

"No reason in particular." Derek shrugged as he continued to run and I wished I was able to read his mind. I wanted to know. I needed to know what was happening.

_You're being ridiculous stop it. You've only met him four days ago._

"How about you; do you always run this early in the morning?" Derek was still trying to sound detached although I knew he had some interest in me or at least curiosity. He wouldn't have been there otherwise.

I slowed down my pace to help even out my breathing otherwise Derek would've had trouble understanding me. My voice was hoarse and dry and it was becoming painful, but I didn't want to stop running. I wanted to savour my time with Derek and drag it out as much as possible.

"Sometimes I used to run with my father." I made an effort to hide the pain from my voice.

"I'm… Sorry." he apologised after a long moment of silence.

"So that's what it takes to hear those words?" I asked trying to sound normal and not like a man with my raspy voice.

"Well don't get used to hearing them that was the first and last time."

I stopped running and Derek noticed immediately and turned on his heels to face me with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked, "I'll race you to the end of the track on three."

Derek didn't reply at first, and it almost looked like he was struggling to decide. "Okay but you are going to lose." Derek agreed as he took a few steps towards me so we were right beside each other with our feet level.

"One, two..." I started running.

"Seriously!" Derek yelled out before he started to catch up with me.

The end of the track was coming up close. There were six trees between me and my victory. I had to beat him.

_Just six trees come on you can do it._

I heard him he was right behind me by the time I reached the forth tree it was time to play dirty.

My scream filled the air as I crumbled to the ground and Derek rushed towards me.

"What is it?" Derek asked concerned as he kneeled by my side.

"It's my ankle. I hurt my ankle." I winced and it was a very convincing performance maybe too good even I believed my lie.

"Let me take a look."

Derek inched closer and his hands reached out for my ankle which is when I pushed him onto his backside. I leapt to my feet and sprinted to the end although when Derek stood to his feet he didn't look impressed. The steam was practically shooting out from his ears.

"Oh come on don't be a sore loser." I panted as I leaned back and took a deep breath. The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was still glowing. I loved looking up at the stars. The word fascinating didn't even come close to describing the galaxy.

"You shouldn't do that I thought you were really hurt." Derek snapped as he stamped towards me.

"Oh please you're just angry you didn't win." I smiled.

Derek's scowl still hadn't left by the time he reached me and I couldn't help but role my eyes, "Come on Mr Cranky you need to smile before the wind changes. It's not a good look on you."

"Really that's the best you've got?" He asked unimpressed at my attempt to cheer him up. It had to be his time of the month.

"Oh come on Derek." I grunted in frustration.

Why did guys always have to win everything?

I started to slap my knees, feet, ankles and thighs in rhythm to Sum 41's song Noots which was playing on my iPod. I was trying to perform a German knee slap dance which my friend Aria had made me watch a few years ago. I was awful and Derek's slight smile confirmed it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Impressive huh?" I asked before I stopped dancing and finished with a bow.

"You're insane." Derek's smile disappeared.

"Insanely talented," I added and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And over- confident." Derek's scowl was returning. Why did he keep doing that? As soon as we started to have any fun he would immediately wipe the smile from his face. Was his loner status really that important to him? Was that the problem? Did Derek want to keep his loner/psycho status at school? Was I messing with it by talking to him during school hours?

"Well it got you to stop being a grumpy old man for a minute now didn't it?"

"Whatever." He shrugged.

Or maybe it was just me who felt the attraction and burning desire? Maybe I was completely misreading Derek, and maybe he wasn't interested in me- not in the same way I was interested in him. Maybe he didn't even want to be my friend but why would he waste his time talking to me especially this early in the morning?

I was utterly confused.

"Well I better get back home. The last thing I need is my mom freaking out and calling my uncle to organise a search party." I tried to act unaffected by Derek's presence although I had the feeling he already knew I was feeling something that I didn't how to define just yet.

"Later." He replied simply before running off into the trees and disappearing into the darkness.


	6. Derek: Annoying sister

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 6: Annoying sister**

To my surprise Kristin somehow hadn't ruined my reputation... Yet. The students still kept their distance and acted like I had a proximity mine strapped to my chest. It amazed me how quick they were to believe the rumours that included animal torture although I guess it proved just how effective my glares and scowls were.

Laura knew something had happened, and that I had killed an innocent but she didn't know the details. Long story short I had gotten an alpha to give Paige the bite. I wanted her to be like me, but it was killing her and to end her suffering I had to kill her. Most of my family knew. It's not something you can hide. My eyes used to glow yellow before that night when I was in my werewolf form, but changed to blue after Paige's death. That was the worst day of my life, and the day I decided humans were better off without me but Kristin was breaking through my barriers.

"Come on Derek stop ignoring me." Laura whined as we walked side by side through the forest towards the river.

"I'll stop ignoring you when you stop asking stupid questions." I clenched my fists as I ducked under a tree branch. Laura was driving me insane with her questions about Kristin. I was getting to the point of pushing sticks into my ears. Sure I would've lost my sense of hearing but it would have been worth it.

"I saw you with her this morning."

"You were spying on me?" My feet started to stamp in protest and I had to concentrate on the singing birds, and surrounding trees to cage the beast inside of me.

"I heard a scream; I had to check it out." I saw Laura shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Whatever." I huffed and clenched my jaw.

The singing birds started to chatter and it sounded as though they were laughing at me, mocking me and I wanted to climb through the trees and scare the hell out of them; you know just to teach them a lesson.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what Laura?" My voice hissed as her name passed through my lips.

"Well you like her and she likes you. Are you really going to ignore your feelings just because she is human?" I could hear the disbelief in Laura's voice. We were alike in many ways but very different in others.

"Why do you care? Why does it matter?" I gestured frantically with my hands.

"Okay fine you want to do this the hard way. We'll do this the hard way!"

"What are you talking about?" my feet continued to crunch under twigs and small rocks as I prayed that Laura would stop bugging me about Kristin. I didn't want to talk about my feelings. I wasn't a girl. I was a man and men didn't talk about emotions.

Laura grabbed my arm and spined me around so I was facing her, "If I pin you for three seconds than you talk. If you win than I won't _ever_ mention Kristin's name again. I promise and you know I never break promises."

"You can't be serious?" I chuckled. "You think you can beat me? No... It would be a waste of time." I started walking again and continued to laugh at the idiotic idea.

I had barely taken two steps before Laura had jumped me from behind and pinned me to the ground.

"You're such a chicken." She teased as she sat on my back. I needed to get my face away from the ground. I was breathing in dirt and it was getting stuck in my teeth. Not to mention it tasted awful.

"Fine you want to get your ass kicked. Let's do it." I got to my feet and Laura was on her feet ready and waiting for my move.

"No holding back and no shifting." Laura clarified.

Last time this happened we got too carried away with our claws and canines. It happened when our instincts took over which is why we decided on the no shifting rule although it wasn't easy to reject the shift when you were fighting, and the adrenaline was pumping through your veins.

"Agreed," I leapt and knocked Laura to the ground in one quick movement and had her shoulders pinned underneath my weight.

I had to win. I didn't want to talk about it about Kristin- not to my older sister or any family member for that matter.

"Not so fast little bro." She threw me off effortlessly and disappeared into the trees.

"You really think you can hide?" I snickered and started the chase relying on my sense of smell.

Bark, dirt, birds, insects and feral animals... They were all the scents that were calling out to me as well as the smell of burning wood which wafted from our chimney dominating over my sense of smell.

_Bang!_ I heard a stone as it hit the ground to my right and another to the left. Laura was trying to distract me and a smirk curled on my lips.

"Why don't you stop hiding and face me?"

Laura's scent was everywhere and I couldn't pin point her position instead I started to rely on my hearing.

Bugs were buzzing and the birds were rustling in the trees although I heard no sign of Laura, but she was going to slip up and I had to make sure I was listening when she did. In that moment beating Laura was all that mattered.

All I needed was to find Laura's heartbeat; it would lead me straight to her. I just had to ignore the flapping wings, the chirping birds, buzzing insects and the animals burrowing in and out of the soil.

"Why am I here? Are you going to shoot me and bury me?" I heard a voice in the distance to my right.

"No and we're here because we need to talk." I recognised Kristin's voice. They were near the old bridge by the river. I don't know why I went to Kristin in the morning. I should have ignored her but I couldn't.

"So what's with the crossbow?"

"I thought I could teach you how to shoot and maybe you could talk to me about everything."

_Cross bow? Of course she had to have a cross bow just when I thought I was starting to understand her._ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"What makes you think I want to do either?"

"Denial only lasts so long Belle. It's okay to be angry and upset and I was thinking we could take it out on some trees."

_Crash!_ Laura had snuck up on me while I was distracted. The air whooshed from my lungs and I saw stars spinning before my eyes.

"1, 2, 3."

"God damn it!" My fists clenched into balls and slammed against the ground as Laura got off of me and stood to her feet.

"Now you have to answer my questions." She extended her hand to help me up but I didn't take it.

I jumped to my feet without her assistance and gave her the most venomous scowl I could muster at the time.

"Do I have something on me face?" She smirked.

"Yeah my fist in about two seconds," I kicked at a piece of bark that shattered on impact and Laura laughed at my tantrum.

"Now stop eavesdropping on Kristin and focus on me." Laura leaned against a tree and I wanted to wipe the smug smirk off her face.

"Fine just hurry up," I took a deep breath and accepted defeat wanting and doing were two completely different things.

"You like Kristin."

"I don't know maybe… I guess."

"It wasn't a question anyway she likes you two so-" Laura started to rant.

"How do you know that for sure?" I interrupted not that it mattered.

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you and how she acts around you plus I'm a girl so I know this type of stuff."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I shrugged acting indifferent.

"Why because she's human? That's bullshit you can make it work if you really want too. I haven't mauled or hurt Paul not once."

"Bet you've come close to it though; injuring him or spilling your secret right?" it was too easy to shift. It didn't matter whether you wanted too or not. There were triggers and sometimes you couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Practice makes perfect. If I can do it you can do it." Laura crossed her arms over her chest as if to reinforce her faith in me, but I wasn't so sure.

"You make it sound easy."

"That's because it can be you just have to try."

"Well I fulfilled my end of the bargain and I'm talked out so I'm gonna go." I took a few steps forward before Laura blocked my path.

"Just think about it oh and have fun with Kristin." Laura smirked cockily before she pranced away.

"I'm not going to Kristin!" I shouted after her before listening for Kristin's voice.

"You got it you just need to aim." Kristin instructed Belle.

I couldn't ruin their bonding moment. Instead I headed home and listened into their conversation along the way. I was bored and it wasn't like they were talking deep and meaningful stuff.

"Are you sure? What if I hit an animal? I can't do it." Belle put the bow on the ground with a slight thud.

Kristin laughed, "Now I'm starting to realise how much of a pain in the ass I must have been to dad when he was teaching me."

"You were scared of hurting animals too?"

"Not so much scared as worried, but it's alright. The fear helps you shoot straight." Kristin coached Belle.

I was sick of feeling this way. Torn between wanting Kristin and needing to stay away; it was a strange and foreign feeling of intense desire and the longer I ignored it the harder it hit me every time I heard her voice or saw her face.

_You're pathetic just stop fighting it._

"Shut up nobody asked you." I snarled at myself.


	7. Kristin: The shit hits the fan

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 7: The shit hits the fan**

"This really is lovely." My uncle complimented my mother's roast chicken. Even though he was my father's brother and not related to my mother by blood she still felt the need to torture the man with her company.

"Yeah it's really good." Stiles grinned before he stuffed his mouth full of chicken. His cheeks were bulging and he barely had enough room to chew the food that filled his mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you both of you." My mother smiled proudly and I had to resist the urge to fling my spoonful of peas at her face.

I was still frustrated and angry and wanted to rip things apart although my shooting session with Belle helped a little and she even opened up... Sort of.

_Don't make a scene not in front of Stiles and Uncle Stilinksy._ I ordered myself. It had been less than a year since Stiles mother had passed away and my father was still alive; it would be like rubbing salt into their wounds.

"How are you girls finding school?" My uncle asked after he took a sip of red wine. It was odd to see my uncle wearing jeans and a flannel t-shirt. He was usually dressed in his police uniform with his sheriff badge proudly pinned to his chest.

"Good I met Stiles friend Scott." Belle sighed in admiration and I instantly felt sorry for Scott. Belle was just as determined as I was and it was obvious she had a crush on Scott already; we got that trait from our father.

"That's good what about you Kristin?"

"Same. I made a couple of friends; Dee and Cassie."

"They're good girls. I play poker with their fathers."

"What about that guy?" Belle asked me and I knew she was talking about Derek.

"Guy?" My mother asked curiously and I shot a death glare at Belle who just shrugged in response.

"Everyone is talking about her and Derek." Stiles shouted excitedly with a mouth full of food and I couldn't help but smirk although the look on my Grams face filled me with worry, and then I remembered she had told me not to say anything to my mother about visiting the Hales.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" My mother asked.

"The Hale boy?" My uncle asked and Stiles nodded.

I couldn't get mad at Stiles he didn't know that it was meant to be a secret. Even I had forgotten my Gram's request and part of me was itching for another mother- daughter showdown anyway.

Instead I shot another glare at Belle and she just smirked.

"Hale?" My mother turned her attention to me and her lips were turning into a vicious scowl.

"Later." I replied simply. I wasn't going to make a scene in front of Uncle Stilinksy and Stiles although I couldn't help but smirk at my mother's response. Usually it was my mother who was always in control of her temper and it was me she was telling to cool down. Our roles had been reversed and I was proud of myself for being the adult.

"I don't think the rumours are true although he is kinda scary." Stiles shrugged.

"Oh please he's harmless." I avoided looking at my mother but I could feel the glare she was giving me and I wanted to know why she hated the Hales so much. They were nice people especially Laura, and Derek was just guarded. I could see though his act.

Uncle Stilinksy and Stiles left straight after dessert. Stiles was oblivious to the tension and wanted to stay and play video games with me but uncle Stilinksy practically rushed out of the house with Stiles as if the roof was about to collapse and bury us all alive.

"Belle please go to your room." My mother asked as she piled up the dishes from the table before she hurried to the kitchen and dropped them into the sink with a loud crash.

"Now Courtney there is no need to overreact." My Grams spoke first as we all stood in the small kitchen.

"Overreact? I told you! How many times did I tell you?" My mother practically screamed and I felt my protective side kick in. She wasn't allowed to talk to Grams like that especially when she was the one overacting.

"What the hell is your problem? They're nice people." I defended my Grams and heard the harshness in my tone, and by the surprised look on my mother's face she had heard it too. Derek may have been confusing but I knew the rumours weren't true.

"You have no idea." My mother scoffed.

"What does that mean?" I wanted her to talk to me actually talk. I wasn't a child anymore and I deserved an answer.

"It means you are to stay away from the Hales especially Derek otherwise I will ground you young lady."

I couldn't help but scoff at her threat. What did she think grounding me was going to do? She could ground me until the day I died it didn't mean I was going to let her dictate my life. I was going to see whoever I wanted whenever I wanted.

"Courtney you are being ridiculous." Grams sounded irritated and worn out already.

"Am I?" My mother hissed.

"Why do you hate them so much? Do you even know them?" I demanded. Why was she trying to ruin my life? I at least deserved an explanation as to why she seemed to hate the Hales so much.

"I don't hate them but I know enough to know that you need to stay away them and him."

"Are you talking about the rumours?" My voice was full of disgust. How could my mother be so horrible? Since when did she listen to vicious rumours?

"Maybe or maybe I know more about them than you think."

"What? What do you know about them about him?" I was begging and yelling at the same time. I needed to know why she hated them and if it was for a valid reason or whether my mother was just being a bitch.

"I am your mother and I do not need to justify my actions."

Which meant she didn't have a valid reason; she was just being a heartless bitch and wanted to ruin my life.

"Just because you're my mother doesn't mean you get to pick my friends for me." I yelled and expected the police to be knocking on our door any minute. The whole neighbourhood would have heard us; if I wasn't so mad I would have been slightly embarrassed over the scene we were making.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it DOES.

"No it DOESN'T."

"Come on now. We can sort this out minus the screaming." Grams tried to calm us down.

"Do I have to home school you?" My mother threatened and I laughed; the kind of laugh that left you breathless and clutching your stomach and gasping for air.

"Oh please where would you even find the time? You practically lived at the last hospital for those last couple of months before you ripped our family apart and you're doing it again." My mother practically spent ten hours working at the hospital every day seven days a week.

"I work hard for this family and for you girls." My mother was thrusting her finger in the air repeatedly as she spoke.

"Whatever I'm getting used to you never being around; I don't care anymore and btw I'm going to keep hanging out with Derek."

"No you're not."

"What are you gonna do? Lock me in a room?" I laughed and rested my hand on my hip with a confident smirk.

"Oh lord." Grams sighed and rested against the fridge. I didn't blame her. My mother and I were as bad as each other when it came to getting the last word.

"If I have to I will."

"Just tell me why!" This time it was me shouting and gesturing with my hands. I just wanted to scream, really scream and not hold back.

"Why what?"

"Why Is Derek such a bad person? Why don't you like the Hales? Tell me why? Wait... You don't need too because you can't can you? You are just being horrible and cruel. You can't even give me a reason yet you expect me to just drop one of my friends?"

It may have been pushing it calling Derek my friend. At that moment we weren't anything really.

"Like I told you before I do not need to justify myself."

My heart was pounding, my throat was dry and sore from yelling, my hands were shaking from rage and my blood was boiling. I felt like a balloon about to burst and I knew I had to walk away.

"Well I'm seventeen years old and you don't get to choose my friends for me." I stormed out of the kitchen and through the front door. I needed air and I needed my own space to clear my head and figure out exactly what just happened.

Before I could decide where to go my legs had started to move on their own and within a few seconds I was sprinting down the street; as if my life depended on it as tears were beginning to swell in my eyes.

I couldn't see Derek not when my face was splotchy and streaked in sweat. Instead I went to my uncle's house. He didn't judge me or rat me out to my mother. Instead he let me sleep in the spare room and Stiles even spent an hour trying to make me laugh and it was exactly what I needed.

It didn't matter what my mother said. I was going to keep seeing Derek. Besides we were barely friends… yet. She was making a huge deal out of nothing and part of me was looking forward to the argument that would happen if things did change between Derek and me.

Part of me was hoping things would change sooner rather than later. Well maybe more than part of me. Most of me liked Derek maybe even all of me. It sounded silly especially since I had only met him a few days ago.

_How pathetic._ I sighed in frustration as I turned on my side in the guest bed. It was strange. I had never felt this way about anyone not even my ex-boyfriend. What made it even more bizarre was the short amount of time I had known Derek for.

It was crazy.


	8. Derek: The moment

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 8: The moment**

Kristin seemed to get the idea and I felt like we had an unspoken agreement. During school she kept to her new circle of friends and only nodded in my direction when we passed in the hallway. It was just a light nod, with the smallest smile, and I instantly knew that Kristin was helping to keep my reputation perfectly intact. She seemed to understand which was unnerving and part of me wanted her to be offended by my weird behaviour, and never speak to me again. Actually that was exactly what I wanted; for Kristin to keep distance, because I couldn't.

_You're pathetic. _My inner wolf snarled.

"No, you're pathetic!"

The smell lingered in the air; vanilla, strawberries and coconut. Kristin was by the old bridge near the river and without a second thought I started walking towards her. I had to make sure we were still okay; even though I was sure we were, even after I scared the crap out of her the other morning during her run. It was like there was some other supernatural entity controlling my actions.

_What happened to the big badass wolf?_

"I'm still here," I muttered to myself as I walked around the trees and over the plants, weeds and bushes. I knew the woods like the back of my hands. I could close my eyes and still go straight through the middle and get to the other side without any problems.

My footsteps became silent as Kristin came into view and I stayed hidden from her sight. She was sitting on the edge of the old bridge facing the water and I couldn't help but wonder why she favoured that bridge so much. The new bridge was well... new and much sturdier and safer.

I was never going to understand women.

_Creep... creep._

She was so focussed on the water flowing beneath her that I had gotten right up close without Kristin noticing my presence.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall in." I warned as I grabbed her shoulders and jerked her forward, just enough to get a reaction. I wasn't cruel enough to actually push her over the bridge, although it could have been the push she needed to stay away from me.

"What can I say, I live on the edge," she laughed and carefully swivelled her body so she was facing me. I had to give her credit, she had amazing balance. Most people would have fallen over board into the water at the attempt.

"Right." I snickered.

"In fact, last night... I was banned from seeing you but here I am," she slid off the edge of the bridge onto her feet.

"So why are you here than?" I knew Kristin wouldn't stop seeing me if she didn't want too and again, part of me wished that she would stay away, for her own safety because I was losing the strength to keep my distance.

"Like I said, I like to live on the edge," she shrugged and took two steps towards me.

"So this is goodbye than?" I tried to sound serious, like some pathetic idiot from one of those horrible chick flick movies my sister was always watching, although I couldn't hold back the snicker.

It was useless.

"What makes you think I give a damn about what my mother has to say?" she closed the small gap between us in one step and I didn't walk away like I should have. I didn't want to even though I needed to.

"I don't know," I made sure not to stammer but it was difficult; she was messing with my brain. I couldn't think clearly let alone talk in big sentences.

She smiled and stood on the tip of her toes and I let her make the first move, that way I could walk away if I gained the strength. I felt her hands as they reached for the back of my neck, and then her lips were pressed against mine as well as her body.

I wasn't going anywhere!

My arms wrapped around her instinctively as our kiss grew deeper. It was the kind of kiss that took your breath away and made time stand still. Everything around me became very distant until all I could hear was our hearts pounding. The guilt stopped suffocating me, and the thought of Paige didn't cut through my chest like a knife. Paige was my first girlfriend and she would always be with me; but I couldn't stay away from Kristin.

_You make me sick dude. _My inner wolf growled.

I ignored him... me. The moment was a total cliché but it was amazing. Her lips were soft against mine and her skin was warm and smooth, smooth beyond belief and as I inhaled her scent the rest of the world seemed to disappear completely.

Even though we barely knew each other, it didn't seem to matter to either of us. Although I was disappointed at how quickly I caved, considering it felt like only moments ago that I was completely against any type of a relationship with another human.

"Not bad, maybe a 6 out of 10," she smirked after she pulled away. Her lips were hovering just inches from mine and I wanted to kiss her again, no… I needed to kiss her again. I hadn't had my fill yet.

"Oh come on, I'm easily an 8." I somehow resisted my urge and was proud of myself for gaining back some control over my body.

_Maybe you're not as whipped as I thought._

_Just shut up!_ I silently scolded my inner wolf.

Kristin smirked but didn't talk, instead she walked to the edge of the river where she had been sitting just moments ago and I started to worry that I was a horrible kisser and had scarred her for life.

"Usually I'm not up for the whole girl talk thing, but for you I will make an exception." I took a few steps and stood by her side but she still didn't talk and I was starting to worry, just a little bit.

"What are you like dying or something?" I asked sarcastically and hoped my assumption was incorrect.

"Nope, not dying, just thinking," she sighed in frustration.

"Well you obviously aren't thinking about our... kiss otherwise there would be a smile on your face." I tried to hide the fact that I needed reassurance, to know if it was the kiss that she was unhappy about.

_Oh my god, you're turning into a girl. I just felt our balls shrivel up and die._

"The kiss isn't the problem. There's no problem."

"That's a lie," I heard her heart beat unevenly as she said there was no problem and I knew she was lying.

"I'm not... I'll be fine."

"It's about your dad isn't it?" my Grandma had told me about Kristin's parents, and how her father was left behind.

"It's everything. My mom is a bitch and I didn't even want to leave with her."

"So why did you?"

"My father won't let me stay with him because of her, because he thinks mom needs us which is bullshit since she doesn't need anybody but herself." Kristin practically screamed and kicked at the frail railing which split on impact.

She inhaled and exhaled loudly before she faced me and I didn't know what to say. I didn't do deep and meaningful... not usually.

"You sound like you need to punch something."

"Are you offering your body as a punching bag?"

"No," hell no! Anger was a trigger and would most likely force me to shift which would've ended up with Kristin either being injured or, I would've lost all control and mauled her to death which was something I was trying to avoid.

"Well I suppose there is something else we could do that would release some tension?" she smirked suggestively and I wanted to kiss her there and then and make her mine but something stopped me.

_She is throwing herself at you and you're not going to do anything about it?_

"Well maybe another time. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she replied and left in a hurry, leaving me to kick myself right in the nuts. She was going to think I was the biggest idiot in history. I had just given guys all over the country blue balls including myself.

The kiss with Kristin was all I could think about as I laid on my bed. I had just finished eating diner but my appetite was far from fulfilled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed. I wanted a time travelling device so I could go back in time and kiss her again and not let her walk away, but I felt like I would've been taking advantage of her.

_Tap...tap...tap,_ "Honey, there is someone to see you," my mother knocked before she opened my door and stuck her head in.

My heart practically leapt from my chest in hope that it was Kristin and I immediately jumped to my feet, only to be met with disappointment.

My heart sank instantly as I realised it wasn't Kristin waiting on the front porch. I could smell the woman from the second floor hallway but she did smell familiar.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as I opened the door and stepped out onto the dimly lit porch. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Kristin and I gathered it was her mother and I knew I was in trouble.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, Kristin's mother but you already know that don't you?"

"So why do you want to talk to me?" I crossed my arms.

"You need to stay away from my daughter."

"With all due respect-" I started.

"Listen carefully. I want you to stop seeing my daughter." Courtney interrupted and practically growled, although she didn't scare me even if she was an alpha. Courtney wasn't my alpha.

"Your daughter and I are just friends and I'll stay away from her when _she _tells me too."

"She doesn't know any better and you need to stay away from her before you hurt her, or worse, you kill her. You should know how easy it is to get carried away and to shift unintentionally. What if it happens when you're with Kristin? I mean it, stay away from her!" Courtney snapped before she walked away and got into her car.

I wanted to scream and yell at her. I would have never hurt Kristin... ever. Not accidentally and not on purpose.

I controlled my wolf, it didn't control me.


	9. Kristin: Peppermint Patty

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 9: Peppermint Patty**

"So you just kissed him?" Dee asked quietly.

I almost couldn't believe it myself, but I had to know how Derek felt and if he liked me the same way I liked him.

"Yeah but I totally ruined the moment." I replied. Dee, Cassie and I were all leaning forward over the table at the Pizza Place, talking in hushed whispers.

"How did you ruin it?" Cassie was just as eager for the gossip as Dee was.

"Well I got all emotional over my mother and father, broke the bridge and then I hinted at having sex in the middle of the woods before I practically ran away. I feel like such an idiot which is way weird because I don't ever stress or worry over little the things like this." The words flew out of my mouth at a very fast pace.

"It could have been worse. I still can't believe you kissed him... Derek Hale." Cassie looked mortified and impressed at the same time.

"Would you have had sex with him in the woods if he had said yes?" Dee's eyes were full of curiosity.

"I don't know." Which was the truth; I had no idea what I would have done. I acted like a total freak.

"So _anyway_ they were this totally cute pink and I really wanted to buy them but I didn't." Cassie practically raised her voice and we all sat back in our seats as Cory and Trevor joined us.

_Phew, that was a close call._ I sighed to myself. The last thing I needed was the guys judging me. I could still see the worry on Dee & Cassie's face, even though they were trying their hardest to hide it.

"You guys ordered right?" Trevor asked as he put his arm around Dee.

"Of course we got pepperoni pizza with cokes." Dee smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips and of course Cassie pretended to barf at the display of affection.

We all giggled and laughed as the pizza and cokes arrived. The smell was making my mouth water and we all quickly grabbed a slice before the waitress had the chance to sit the plate on the table.

"Who wants to hear the new rumour?" Trevor asked as he's gaze washed over all of us one by one.

"Spill," I ordered. The rumours were about me after all. It was Hayden's act of revenge although it hardly fazed me; in fact some of them were hilariously lame. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Well I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this, but you have the clap," Trevor literally clapped his hands as he said the word clap and he cracked up laughing, as did the rest of the table including me.

"Wow you dirty slut! Just yesterday it was herpes." Cassie teased.

"What can I say, I get around," I shrugged and took a bite of my hot delicious pizza.

"It's like she isn't even trying anymore." Cassie scoffed and pulled some of her dark hair away from her face.

"Or maybe this is her trying." Dee teased and we laughed apart from Trevor and Cory who had started talking about sports... yawn!

_Buzz... buzz_. I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket.

It was a text from Cory who was sitting right beside me. I looked at him questioningly but he just shrugged and continued to talk to Trevor about the upcoming Lacrosse game.

_Let me make dinner for you. Tomorrow night?_

Cassie and Dee were looking at me and silently begging me to tell them what had just happened.

_Let me think about it. I'll text you tonight._

I replied and hoped he wouldn't keep pushing for an answer right away. I needed time to think. Derek and I weren't dating but there was undeniable chemistry there and I wasn't the type of girl to fool around with two guys at the same time, it was just tacky.

Cory was nice and cute but it wasn't thoughts of him that made my skin tingle and my heart flutter. It still seemed crazy to me, to feel close to Derek when I didn't even know him. I knew nothing about him.

I didn't understand how I could feel connected to someone I didn't know.

_Ok._

Was all Cory replied with and Dee and Cassie were practically about to burst but if I texted them about it Cory would have known, it would've been totally obvious. They were going to have to wait until we all finished our pizza and headed off in different directions, well apart from Dee & Trevor who were practically glued together.

"Just wait until she spreads the rumour that you're really a man." Dee continued the conversation.

"Did she do that to you?" I asked. I knew that Hayden was jealous of Dee for a while because Trevor picked Dee instead of Hayden. In response Hayden had spread vicious rumours about Dee.

"It's what Trevor was attracted to at first, but he got over my girlieness." Dee teased and Cassie and I laughed. Trevor started to pay attention once he heard his name and he knew Dee had just teased him.

"Say what now?" Trevor asked.

"I was just telling them about how at first you were attracted to me because you thought that I was a man."

"I'll make you pay for saying that." Trevor smirked and kissed Dee and Cassie yawned in protest.

"Ya'll need to get a room," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Only if you join," Trevor grinned and Dee playfully slapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh please, like you could handle all of this." Cassie pointed from her head down to her toes.

"Already have." It was Cory's turn to join in on the fun and Cassie scoffed in response.

"That was one boob and for only like ten seconds." Cassie replied and I nearly choked on my coke.

"Okay, T.M.I." I interjected. I wasn't jealous just more surprised than anything.

"And you enjoyed every second of it." Cory gloated and laughed at the dirty look Cassie was giving him.

After I had finished at the local Pizza Place I left to go to the old bridge. I was going to tell Derek about Cory's offer.

It was getting dark and my thin jacket seemed to be soaking up the cold air instead of protecting me from it. Ten minutes had passed since I arrived and I was starting to worry that Derek wasn't going to come. I had called his home phone before I left, he didn't "believe" in mobiles whatever that meant.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be at home?" Derek asked suddenly and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me, you're like a friggin' ninja and at this rate I'm going to end up with a-" My sentence was cut short when he pressed his lips against mine. His body was warm and I instantly pressed myself against him to share the heat. This time I wasn't an emotional wreck and I wasn't going to screw it up again. My hands ran up his torso and wrapped around his neck as I drank him in. He tasted like a peppermint patty. I could literally taste the chocolate and the peppermint- it was delicious.

As our lips moved together he's hands travelled from my waist and over my collar bone to cup my face and all I could smell was him... his body spray which smelt like the ocean and his sweat. Combined the two scents were intoxicating and I felt like I was losing control. It was exciting and my body was craving more of it.

We hadn't pulled away yet. Our lips were still locked in a frenzy while our tongues were practically dancing together, as my hands moved from the back of his neck and through his dark soft hair.

Neither of us wanted to pull away and as the minutes passed our kiss grew deeper. My hands were gripping his hair as he's hands creeped under my t-shirt. His fingers were soft and warm against my skin and my heart accelerated as his hands moved further up my torso.

All I could hear was my heart beating in my ears as his fingers trailed over my skin- leaving goose bumps behind. He had just reached the underwire of my bra when he jerked his hand away suddenly and I felt my heart sink in response.

My breathing was heavy and my cheeks were flushed as I stared at his back, "Are you okay?" I asked worried as I straightened out my shirt. I could still feel his hands trailing over my skin and I sighed in frustration. Yet part of me felt slightly relieved, I knew where it was heading and I also knew it was too soon.

Wasn't it? I mean we hadn't spent all that much time together, and it seemed like we were moving way too fast but I couldn't help it. I lost control around Derek. It was exhilarating and exciting. Nothing like when I was with my ex- boyfriend. Even the sex was kind of boring especially when I compared it to kissing Derek.

_What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself, almost in shock as Derek continued to look away from me.

"I'm fine. I just need to go."

"Wait a second! What the hell just happened?" I demanded, worried I had done something wrong.

"Nothing but you should go." Derek continued to keep his back to me but I wasn't going to let him walk away, not until I had asked him my question.

"Wait! Cory asked me on a date."

"If you're asking my permission, you don't need it. Go on the date." It almost sounded like Derek was in pain.

"What? You want me to go on the date?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, go on the date. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Derek was right, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend in fact we were barely friends but it still felt like I had just been punched in the face.

"I don't want to go on a date with Cory. I want to go on a date with you!" I snapped. Derek was meant to tell me not to go. He was meant to tell me that he liked me, he definitely wasn't meant to tell me to go on the date.

Derek didn't say a word and I wasn't going to wait around any longer.

"Fine," I charged past Derek and practically ran to my car grunting in frustration along the way. I was beyond furious. I couldn't think let alone process what just happened. One minute everything was great and the next he was pushing me away.

_What the hell just happened?_


	10. Derek: Reality bites

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 10: Reality bites**

"Hey," Kristin smirked as she stretched out on a blanket which was sitting on the ground beside the river. It was just after noon and the sun was beaming which complimented Kristin's olive, sun-kissed skin. She was wearing short shorts and a low cut t-shirt that ended just above her belly button and I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked.

"Hey, I thought you were meant to be on a date with what's his face?" I pretended to forget his name as I lowered my body on the blanket and laid just inches from her perfect body. It felt as if that terrible moment hadn't happened at all.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather be here with you, no matter what you say," she half sat up, lifted her t-shirt over her head and threw it beside her and I couldn't help but stare at her lacy purple bra, or rather what the bra was hiding.

"If you like it that much, I can buy you one," she teased and rolled on top of me.

This time I was going to stay in control. I wasn't going to let any part of my body shift. I just had to remember that I controlled the wolf and it didn't control me.

"I prefer green, it matches my eyes." I smirked and she shook her head and chuckled.

_Real smooth, hurry up and kiss her already. _My inner wolf demanded but I ignored him.

"Green it is then." She smiled before she pressed her lips against mine and ran her tongue along my bottom lip before entering my mouth.

_Don't shift, don't shift._ I repeated to myself as her body pressed against mine. I could feel her heart beating through our clothes and I could also hear it over the beating of my own racing heart.

Her warm hands snuck under my shirt and ran up and down my torso before they pulled my shirt up over my head.

_Stay cool, you can do this._ I concentrated and focussed on Kristin as her lips trailed down my chin to my collar bone.

I could feel my body tingling in anticipation as my breathing and pulse started to race. My muscles had tensed and the adrenaline was coursing through my veins yet somehow, by some miracle I was still in control.

_You might actually pull this off._ I thought to myself as her lips returned to mine.

Her skin felt like silk under my fingertips as my fingers massaged her torso. Her scent of coconut, vanilla and strawberries was driving me wild and it all started hitting me like a slap in the face, even worse than last time and I could feel myself changing.

_No not yet. No, no, no, no, no, no... no!_

My finger nails changed first and turned to sharp claws within the blink of an eye.

_Stop! Stop shifting!_

I got Kristin off of me and shot to my feet but it was too late.

"Run Kristin, run!" I tried to fight it but it was no use. I couldn't tame the beast inside of me.

"What? Why?" Kristin's voice became full of fear as her eyes settled on my claws.

"You have claws, why do you have claws? Is this some joke?" Her voice was full of panic and her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest.

"No, now run!" I yelled as my teeth changed next. I now had four sharp canine teeth; two up the top and two down the bottom.

"This can't be happening!" I whispered to myself as I continued to fight but sadly failed. I couldn't stop it.

Kristin stood frozen in shock as she watched me shifting and it wasn't until I howled that she started to run. I wanted... no I needed to chase her.

My wolf vision kicked in as I focussed on her heart beat and breathing which was going to lead me straight to her. Next my ears changed shape and became pointed and thick hair now shaped my face, like huge sideburns.

All I cared about was the hunt.

Kristin was just a helpless animal that I needed to take down and I wasn't in control anymore, my wolf was.

_Snap, thump... thump._

Kristin was racing to get away and I could hear every twig as it snapped under her feet. Her heart was as loud as a beating drum. She had no chance of out running me or hiding, not while I was in my wolf form.

I was running on both hands and legs, as if I was a real wolf but without fur or paws and I knew I was getting closer. I could smell her scent and hear the ground crunching beneath her feet.

In less than a few minutes I was going to have my prey.

_Snap, thump, thump... snap._

Her breathing was uneven and I could see her as she ran through the trees and tripped over a branch. Within seconds I was at her feet as she tried to slither away from me. She must have known there was no point in getting up to run. I would've caught her within seconds anyway.

I snarled and stepped closer as she whimpered and continued to slide away from me, shifting the dirt with her hands as she continued to back away.

"Please, stop. Don't kill me." She begged as the tears began to fall down her face.

I hissed in response and something hard collided with the side of my head. I yelped and heard the heavy footsteps as Kristin tried to escape. I shook my head and after the ringing stopped I chased after her again.

"What's wrong with you? What are you?" I heard Kristin screaming as she ran towards my house but I wasn't going to let her get there alive.

_Snap, snap... thump._

The trees blurred past and I was right on her trail again. I could see her and I pounced. Without even thinking I instantly put my mouth around her neck and jerked to the right. A snap echoed through the woods and Kristin's body went limp as I howled.

Victory was mine.

I awoke abruptly and sighed in relief, it was just a dream. I didn't shift and kill Kristin, at least not yet.

"Thank god." I whispered.

It took a few minutes for my pulse to stop racing and as I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and I realised my whole body was covered in sweat.

Even though it was only a dream I still couldn't shake the horrible feeling. It felt so real. Her lips, her skin and her neck between my teeth. I could still hear the awful cracking sound as I snapped her neck and robbed her of her life.

I had already come close to shifting while kissing Kristin. Just a few hours prior I had to pull myself away because my hands had begun to shift and now Kristin was going to go on a date with that loser because I told her too.

Life wasn't fair.

Before the near shift incident with Kristin I was confident I wouldn't hurt her or kill her, but after the dream my confidence seemed to disappear completely.

How could I keep seeing Kristin when there was a chance that I could end up hurting her, or worse, killing her?

Maybe Courtney was right. I would end up hurting Kristin if I didn't stop encouraging what we had. Not that I knew what that was exactly.

Why couldn't things ever be simple and easy?


	11. Kristin: Complications

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 11: Complications**

It had been exactly two days since my second kiss with Derek and he had been avoiding me ever since. I didn't understand why. One minute he was hot and heavy with his hands all over me and the next he was cold and pushing me away. I texted Cory that night and told him yes to the date like Derek told me and it felt wrong.

"Why do I need to dress up? It's just dinner." I asked Dee and Cassie who were raiding my closet as I sat on my bed covered in clothes.

"It's a first date and you need to look hot." Cassie pulled out a little black dress and threw it at me, "And that is smokin' hot!"

"Plus you need to stop thinking about Derek, bad boys are so cliché and Cory suits you way better anyway and he isn't known around town for torturing animals." I could hear the worry in Dee's voice and it was frustrating. Sure Derek had acted like an ass but he didn't torture animals.

"You know I don't believe any of that." I pushed the clothes off me and started to look through them. I didn't want to dress sexy. I didn't want to dress up at all.

"Well you should, there is something off about that boy." Dee turned up the music as Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls played.

"But he is hot in a serial killer kind of way." Cassie laughed before she started to mimic The Pussycat Doll's dancing which meant a lot of hair swishing and sexy chair dancing with my desk chair.

"Think I could make it as a dancer?" Cassie smirked and stuck out her chest and Dee and I laughed.

"Yes... maybe but we still have to pick out an outfit." Dee jumped on the bed and started sorting through my clothes for me.

"Wear your birthday suit, he'll love it." Cassie twirled before she flung herself on my bed and Dee giggled.

"The only person I want to wear my birthday suit for is-" I started to talk.

"Don't finish that, how are you and Cory meant to have a chance if you are hung up on Derek?" Dee asked.

"You really think I should just drop Derek and go for Cory? What if there's nothing between us? I should just cancel." I grabbed my phone which was sitting beside me but Dee snatched it before I could text Cory.

"Do not cancel. Give it a shot," she ordered as she shoved my short purple dress into my face. It was strapless and had a sequin belt that sat a few inches under my bust. It fell in ruffled layers and covered less than 1/3rd of my thigh. It was my favourite dress although I couldn't bend over without flashing my butt.

"Spin around," Cassie twirled her finger in a circle.

I had gotten dressed into my short purple dress and they had done my makeup. Cory was going to be at my front door in less than five minutes and I was worried that I might end up having a good night.

I span in a circle and Dee and Cassie ooh'd and ahh'd in response and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bellissimo signorina," Dee giggled and clapped her hands.

"You look so hot right now. I want to suck on your face." Cassie laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

_If only Derek could see._ I kept the thought silent knowing Dee would give me a lecture.

Cory had picked me up and took me back to his place. He was cooking lasagne and garlic bread and the smell of garlic, tomato and cheese was wafting through the house making my mouth water.

He had just given me the full tour of his house and I couldn't believe how posh looking it was. It was huge with five bedrooms, two large lounge rooms, three bathrooms, one study and one rec room. The interior was elegant and consisted of cream colours with matching furniture.

"Your house is really nice but aren't you an only child? What's with all the bedrooms?" I complemented as I sat at the kitchen table watching Cory as he served the food.

His parents had given us the kitchen and front of the house and I was glad it wasn't just us in the house. I was already feeling awkward and out of place. Which I knew was stupid. Derek had told me to go on the date; the last thing I should've been feeling was guilt.

"Thanks. My father is an architect and my mother is a home decorator; all boring stuff if you ask me and I have no idea why they built five bedrooms," he added a generous serving of lasagne to the plates.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I love sports so maybe an athlete, sports journalist or something along those lines. Maybe even own a bar or something one day. How about you?" he added the salad next.

"Well I was thinking maybe a cop like my father but I don't know for sure."

"So you don't want to be a nurse like your mother?" he finished off with the garlic bread and placed the plate right in front of me.

"Hell no," I replied as I grabbed the knife and fork and Cory snickered.

"I have to say changing bed pans is not the career I'm interested in either," he smiled. It was goofy and adorable.

"This smells great, are you sure you cooked it?" I teased.

"Yep 100 percent sure, dig in."

He watched me take my first bite and he looked nervous and worried at the same time, it almost looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"Great, it's really good you can breathe now." I assured him and he sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you like it. You do really like it right? You're not just throwing me a bone?"

I couldn't help but giggle. Usually in the chick flicks it was the girl who stressed out during the date not the guy, "You need to relax it really does taste great."

"Great, that's good. I'm glad it's good," Cory's face flushed and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, let's rewind to before I was making a fool out of myself."

"I think it's cute."

"Like a puppy dog cute? Because that's what I'm trying to avoid, I mean who wants to have sex with a puppy dog? Not that I'm assuming you want to have sex with me. I'm just going to shut up before I ruin it completely, if I haven't already," he looked disappointed and it was slightly entertaining. I was used to seeing the confident Cory that never lost his cool.

"You need to take a deep breath and relax." I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Relax yeah, good idea."

"Just pretend we're not on a date, we're just two friends having a casual dinner." I tried to help the situation.

"I can work with that and by the way I don't always act like a buffoon on dates." He quickly added.

"Smooth recovery." I smirked and chuckled. He sure knew how to pick himself back up again. Was it pathetic that I was thinking about how Derek and I hadn't been on a single date but had nearly had sex on the bridge?

"I'm serious, you aren't like most girls."

"That's a compliment right?"

"Yes, most of the girls I know only care about shoes and make up."

"What do you think I care about?" I asked before eating a piece of delicious garlic bread.

"I think you care about your family and friends, a little about how you look but who doesn't and a lot about who you are as a person. You stand up for your beliefs even if it means making an enemy of the most popular girl in school." Cory chuckled and I blushed. Not many guys took the time to get to know me; they only wanted me for my looks.

"What can I say; I hate people who think they are better than everybody else." I shrugged trying to act unaffected.

Before Cory arrived at my door I had expected the date to be boring and for there to be no chemistry between us, but everything changed suddenly and Cory's brown's eyes were piercing through me and his smile was making me smile.

I was confused, utterly confused. I still liked Derek but part of me was considering Cory as another option. We spent the next hour eating and talking before we finished off the night with double choc chip ice-cream and it was almost a perfect date.

"I'm glad you had fun." Cory smiled as we stood on my front porch.

The cool night air was blowing around us, almost forcing us together under the porch light and my body was tingling in anticipation.

"Well, I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad, and that word just stopped making sense to me." I chuckled as Cory moved closer towards me.

My heart accelerated in response and I was eagerly waiting for the goodnight kiss. It was going to be the tie-breaker. If I didn't feel anything than I would let Cory down as graceful as possible but if it made my heart flutter than I was going to have a problem; two problems to be exact.

He moved his hand and ran a finger over my lips before he cupped my chin and pressed his lips against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and I opened my mouth and pressed against him as his tongue found mine. I was 95% sure that Belle was spying on me but I didn't care, in that moment all I wanted was Cory and Derek had temporarily left my thoughts.

I could hear people walking their dogs along the street, as well as cars passing by. A few motorists even beeped but we didn't pull away. We were locked in our moment and in our own little world.

The kiss was soft, tender and deep all at the same time and I couldn't stop my hands from wandering under his shirt, it was almost like an instinct that took over whenever I got excited. I loved the warm contact of skin against mine.

"Ahem." I heard my mother clear her throat and I wondered how long she had been there. I didn't even hear the front door open.

We pulled away from our kiss and I held back the scream that was trying to escape my lips. Couldn't I just get a little peace and alone time!

"Hey Mrs Sparks. Well I better go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Cory smiled at me before he rushed to his car.

"What the hell?" I hissed and made sure not to be too loud. I didn't want Cory to witness one of our mother daughter fights.

"Well I couldn't let you to have sex on the front porch now could I?"

"We weren't going to have sex! Stop ruining my life!" I barged past her and marched to my room.

I had to call Dee and Cassie to tell them the gossip. I knew Dee was going to love the news and tell me to pick Cory but it wasn't that easy. I still had feelings for Derek even if he completely pushed me away, but I also couldn't ignore the attraction I felt towards Cory. I felt like I was stuck in a pool of sinking sand.


	12. Derek: Haunted

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 12: Haunted**

"Please don't kill me." Kristin begged in between sobs. It was dark and the moon was shining through the trees although it hadn't helped Kristin find a way to escape the maze. We were in the middle of the woods and I had her stuck up against a tree. All I could hear was her racing heart and I could smell her salty tears as they streamed down her face.

I moved closer and snarled and Kristin screamed in response.

"Stop it!" she cried before trying to climb the tree which was when I lunged and bit down on her ankle. My teeth pierced through her skin and I could taste her blood which fuelled my desire.

"No." she screamed in pain as I pulled her to the ground and dragged her a few feet, ignoring her pleas as she kicked and screamed in terror.

I awoke and shot up from bed. Ignoring Kristin wasn't working. It had been four days but it felt like twenty. I thought keeping my distance would stop the nightmares but it seemed to make them worse. Courtney's warning and my nightmares were both haunting me. Every time I closed my eyes I heard the snap of Kristin's neck and it sent chills all over my body.

I looked at the alarm clock that sat on my bed side table, 5.30am flashed back at me and I decided fresh air was what I needed to clear my head.

The fresh morning dew seemed to help comfort my tormented thoughts as I ran through the dark woods and within minutes I had caught Kristin's fresh scent as if wafted towards me along with the slight breeze. The scent alone was enough to break my will. I had managed to keep my distance for four days but in that moment I knew I couldn't last any longer.

It wasn't enough to see her in class, or in the hallways. I even missed that small smile and slight nod that acknowledged my existence. Instead I was getting the cold shoulder and it was driving me insane.

_I can control myself, I know I can. I just need practice and to get used to being with her._ I decided silently as my legs started to run towards her.

Kristin was running along the dirt path and it took me less than a minute to catch up with her but she didn't even acknowledge me, not for a second. It didn't surprise me since it had been like that at school, but I had to do something to fix it.

"You can ignore me all you like but I'm not going anywhere." I spoke loud enough so she could hear me over her music. I knew part of her wanted to see me. Why else would she be running this early in the morning right near my house? There were other places to run.

Silence was the answer I got in return.

"Come on Kristin, I know you can hear me." I matched her pace although she continued to pretend I didn't exist.

"I'll follow you home if I have to." I threatened.

Kristin huffed in annoyance and took out one of her ear phones.

"What do you want?" she continued to run and looked straight ahead, refusing to give me any eye contract.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Why now, you haven't even tried for the past four days." She hissed and started to run faster. Honestly I didn't know what to say to her after what I did. I didn't know how to make it better and she hadn't said a word to me either.

Why was I getting all the blame?

"I thought you might need some space, besides I thought you were meant to stay away from me. How are you meant to keep dating that guy if you're grounded?" I made sure to hide my jealousy.

Kristin stopped abruptly and I followed her lead, half expecting her to punch me in the face.

"You really don't care do you?" her hands clenched into fists as her nostril flared.

"Are you talking about you and Ryan being together?" I asked and deliberately got his name wrong.

"You know his name is Cory and no, I was talking about me and Santa Claus." She snickered and crossed her arms over her perfect plump chest.

"That's just creepy." I tried to play cute although she just glared at me in response.

"What happened that night and why did you tell me to go on a date with Cory?" she demanded answers, although I couldn't tell her the truth and I couldn't lie to her either. Kristin deserved better than that.

_Because he could never hurt you the way I could_. I thought to myself but kept it silent.

"I don't know. I'm just not sure I'm good for you." I didn't lie.

"Don't I get a say?"

"How did your date go?" I changed the subject hoping to hear terrible news. I wanted to hear her say it was the worst date she had ever had.

"Good, it went great actually."

Each word stung and pierced my heart. Kristin was turning me into a walking cliché and part of me hated it while the other part of me loved it.

"Good for you." I tried to hide my resentment although I wasn't sure how successful I was. The rage must have been showing on my face, even the thought of them together made me want to attack something.

"You can keep pretending but I know the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"I guess so." I shrugged and Kristin practically lunged at me.

Before I could even register what had happened her lips were on mine and I started to lose control instantly. Her cold hands reached under my shirt and even though they felt like ice I didn't flinch or move them away. Instead I wrapped my arms around her as our lips mashed together furiously and our tongues danced together on fast forward.

I didn't want it to end. I needed more.

"I knew I was right." She pulled her lips from mine a handful of seconds later but I didn't release her from my grip. I wasn't ready to let go and Kristin didn't seem to want to let go either.

"So you were testing me?" I asked as her fingers traced circles on my skin under my shirt.

"Why won't you just admit it and tell me what is going on?"

"Why does it matter? Aren't you meant to be dating Cory? I don't think he is gonna like you kissing other guys." I kept my arms wrapped around her even though I knew I should have let go and taken a step back.

"I only went on that date because you told me too, but you know what? I'm glad you did," her hands fell by her side and I let go knowing she was pissed at me again. I should've just continued to keep my distance. "We had fun and he kissed me goodnight, AND I liked it."

I felt a sharp pain surge through my body and I wanted to punch Cory, knock him out cold. I was feeling pure hatred toward him and jealousy. The thought of him kissing Kristin had my upper lip trembling in rage.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as my hands clenched into fists. I wanted to rip Cory to shreds but I knew I didn't have the right too. Kristin wasn't my girlfriend and it was me who told her to go on the stupid date.

"For you to stop being a douche bag; I know you like me yet you told me to go on a date with Cory. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game. I just think you're better off with Cory." I hated to say it and it was literally making me feel ill but it was the truth.

"I don't believe you and I don't believe that you even believe what you're saying. Stop pretending that you don't care!"

"Why would I lie?" I asked. Of course I cared about Kristin dating Cory but she was better off without me.

"Maybe because you're a guy afraid of your feelings," Kristin was smirking and I was sure it was because of how corny she just sounded.

"Oh please, you need to get over yourself." I scoffed and realised I was doing the opposite of what I had planned. I wasn't meant to be pushing Kristin away. I was meant to be mending the relationship and pulling her in closer. How else was I going to learn to control myself around her?

_What the hell is my problem?_ I thought to myself.

"Fine then; keep being a loner and have fun making out with trees because my lips are never touching yours again." Kristin nudged past me and started to sprint down the track.

_We need to go punch his face in._ My inner wolf was itching for a fight although it wouldn't have helped the situation, in fact it would've made it worse.

_That won't help_. I snapped.

_Pansy. _My inner wolf teased.

_Shut up!_

"You're such a drama queen!" I ignored my inner wolf and yelled after her and she flipped me the bird. I was glad I didn't understand women. I didn't want to know what went on in their messed up heads. It was probably the stuff of bone chilling nightmares that haunted you for days on end.

I kicked at the ground pretending it was Cory's stupid smug face. How was I meant to face him at school knowing he had kissed Kristin? I had a few hours to release my anger before I had to be in class and I decided to head into the woods and shift.

The run around would help relieve the anger and I could scratch the hell out of some trees and pretend they were Cory.

_Well it's decided then._ My inner wolf agreed and I rushed off into the trees making sure there were no other humans around. The last thing I needed was to accidentally maul someone to death.


	13. Kristin: It's on like Donkey Kong

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 13: It's on like Donkey Kong**

It was lunch break and I was sitting at a table beside Cory across from Cassie, Dee and Trevor. It had been two days since my date and kiss with Cory, and he was acting weird like we hadn't kissed at all or even been on a date. Dee and Cassie assured me he was going to make a move and he was just being cautious.

Usually I made the first move but I didn't know how I felt. I liked Derek and Cory and they were both good kissers although I was starting to decide Derek wasn't worth the effort even if I did love kissing him a lot, a whole lot.

I had kissed him that morning and I couldn't think about anything else. It was frustrating. I didn't want to think about him or his jerky face. I knew he felt something but he was intent on pretending otherwise. It made me want to slap him than kiss him and scream from frustration.

"I'm thinking a party at my parent's lake house to officially initiate Kristin into the group." Cassie smiled pleased with herself.

"You make it sound like a cult." I teased before I took a bite of my shiny red apple. I had been caught up in my own little world all morning and it was depressing. Cory took up half while Derek stole the other half and I was somewhere in between trying to decide which half of my world I was going to go to.

"Well don't worry; we won't make you drink a cocktail of our blood or anything." Dee assured me.

"Well I can't promise you that." Trevor chuckled and Dee nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Stop it." Dee giggled before kissing Trevor quickly and I joined in with Cassie and pretended to vomit.

"I just lost my appetite." Cassie teased.

"Oh please just wait until you're in love." Dee nudged Cassie.

"Moving on to a better subject; I can totally get my older sister to buy us some alcohol. It will be the best weekend ever!" Cassie smiled before she started to play with her barely touched yoghurt.

"You are not picking the music this time." Trevor looked at Cory.

"Oh come on what's wrong with country?" Cory asked.

"You like country music?" I asked him surprised and impressed.

"I do and I'm not afraid to admit it." Cory smiled.

"Okay without thinking name your favourite singer and/or band?"

"That's easy; Jason Aldean and Rascal Flatts."

"No way," I eyed him suspiciously. He must have snuck into my room and searched through my music collection. I didn't really believe in coincidences but there was the proof. Maybe I was more matched with Cory and Derek who I still knew nothing about, not really.

"Yes way, why? You like them too?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Awwww they're getting to know each other." Cassie teased.

"You totally ruined the moment." Dee threw a scrunched up napkin at Cassie who hit it away with her hand.

"I don't know how either of you can listen to country music." Cassie shuddered and Dee and Trevor laughed.

"Well I don't know how you live without it." I replied and felt Cory's arm wrap around my waist. At first I was a little surprised but it made sense. We had gone on a date and it ended with an amazing kiss. He had finally found his balls and manned up and I wasn't going to keep chasing after Derek anymore, so why did it feel wrong?

"It's very easy actually. My heart belongs to Ja Rule." Cassie sighed.

"Mine too." Trevor held his hand over his heart and mimicked Cassie's sigh and we all laughed.

Trevor was the funny guy and it was impossible not to laugh at his antics. I had a feeling he was going to end up as a famous comedian like Seth Rogan.

"I prefer Snoop Dog he's a sexy beast." Cory licked his lips and we couldn't help but continue the laugh, it was totally gross and disturbing yet very entertaining. They were distracting my thoughts from Derek and I was very grateful.

"You guys are lame." Dee teased and Corey got her in a head lock.

"What am I?" Trevor asked as he messed up Dee's blonde hair. She was squirming and trying to break free from his grip, although it wasn't working.

"You're amazing now quit messing up my hair." Dee screeched and Trevor let her go before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sex hair looks great on you." Cassie laughed and Dee gave her the evil eye as she neatened her hair.

"You're both evil." Dee glared at Cassie and Trevor before smirking.

"Yeah but you still love us." Cassie replied.

"Only because I have no choice," Dee smiled and focussed on me. "So what do you say to a party this weekend?"

Cory had grabbed my free hand with his and I figured it was his way of asking me to say yes. It was in that moment that I realised Cory and I had just become official. I was excited but also disappointed, but I knew I had to at least try with Cory. I had to put Derek in the past and give Cory a chance. Cory was the one showing me how he felt, it may have taken him a couple of days but he wasn't pushing me away.

He wanted me.

"Sure, count me in." I smiled and felt Cory's arm wrap around me tighter.

"Ewww... Oh my god. How can you touch her? She's probably riddled with sexual diseases. You know she has been with the whole basketball team. Well apart from my boyfriend of course; he has class." Hayden talked loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear and Hazel the red head bimbo and Leah the dumb blonde both laughed as they stood beside her.

"Well if it isn't the slut brigade." I stood to my feet and the cafeteria became completely silent and still, well apart from a few gasps.

"You're calling us sluts?" Hayden asked surprised.

I guess she expected me to run out of the room crying like a little bitch. Too bad that was never going to happen.

"Umm... yeah. Do you need me to say it slower so you can understand?" I deliberately paused for a second between each word. I was still pissed about Derek being an asshole and Hayden had been begging for an ass kicking and I was finally going to give it to her.

"Excuse me?" Hayden's face was full of shock and it made me smile.

"Do you really want me to repeat it?" I asked. Everyone was sitting with their jaws hanging to the ground and even Cassie, Dee, Cory and Trevor looked completely shocked at how I was handling the situation.

"The only slut around here is you... whore!" Hayden practically hissed and I laughed at her lame comeback which made her face turn a very bright shade of red.

"You really think I'm scared of you?" I stepped forward ready to rip out a chunk of her fake blonde hair.

"I will ruin you." She warned as she put her hand on her hip and I rolled my eyes. What was she gonna do? Spread more rumours about me? I didn't care what she told other people, they were morons if they believed the rubbish that came out of Hayden's mouth.

"Your words don't hurt me Hayden, never have and never will. You're pathetic! I'm not scared of you."

"You will be, oh and by the way don't get too comfortable with Cory. He'll probably dump your ass like your mother did your father." Hayden laughed and my fist clenched instinctively and flew out aiming for her face.

I was going to knock out a couple of teeth and split her lip, at least that's what I was aiming for. I knew it would get me labelled the psycho but I didn't care. She had no right to talk about my family and she was going to pay.

I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Just before impact Derek had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my fist. I swear he must have done ninja training somewhere. How else could he be so stealthy and quick; it was unnatural.

"What the hell!" I practically screamed and Hayden had stepped back in horror. I was out for her blood. I needed to hit her; just once and then I was going to walk away.

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me!" Hayden hissed as Derek dragged me away effortlessly. I was fighting with all my might to break free and hit Hayden while Derek was dragging me away like I was as light as a feather.

I wanted to know why Derek cared all of a sudden. I also wanted to hit him for interrupting my moment; who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"Next time I won't be interrupted!" I promised Hayden as I fought against Derek's grip around my wrist.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" Cory demanded as he followed behind me. He looked as angry as I felt and I was hella pissed.

If Derek didn't get out of my business I was going to get all up in his face with my fists, and I wasn't going to hold back either.

"It's okay Cory; I'll be back in a minute." I replied as Derek pulled me through the doors.

Even though fighting his grip achieved absolutely nothing other than slight pain, I continued to try and break free. The bloodlust hadn't died down; not even in the slightest. I had to hit something or rather someone.

I was going to have to settle for Derek.

He would do.


	14. Derek: Say It

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 14: Say it**

I couldn't stop looking at Cory and Kristin. He had his arm around her and it made me want to rip it off and beat him with it. The only thing that was stopping me was the roomful of witnesses.

Hayden and her minions approached Kristin and I knew Hayden was going to bite off more than she could chew. I drifted closer as the cafeteria became silent. Everybody was focussed on Kristin and Hayden and didn't even notice me as I got closer to Kristin's table.

"You will be. Oh and by the way don't get too comfortable with Cory. He'll probably dump your ass like your mother did your father." Hayden laughed and I saw Kristin's fist in slow motion as it flew for Hayden's face.

I wasn't in control of my body anymore as it grabbed Kristin's fist before it could collide with Hayden's face. My over protective instinct had taken over and so had my anger and I wanted both of them to back off before they ruined my reputation.

Everything was going to change now and I didn't want it to. I liked my life. I liked that the humans were afraid of me and I wanted it to stay that way, but I also wanted Kristin and I wasn't going to let her stoop to Hayden's level. Not when it would lead to Kristin being suspended.

"It's okay Cory; I'll be back in a minute." Kristin reassured Cory as I pulled her through the doors. I was surprised he didn't try to pry her hand from my grip. He would've lost his fingers if he had of tried.

_Great job idiot you should have let Kristin punch Hayden; now people are going to think we like Kristin which also means they are going to think we are capable of feeling emotions other than hate and love for torturing animals!_ My inner wolf scolded me but it wasn't my fault. I wasn't in control anymore.

"What is your problem Derek?" Kristin fumed as I continued to walk away from the cafeteria.

"You are!" I spat as Kristin continued to fight against me. I didn't stop but kept walking until we were near the car park; the closest thing to privacy.

"What the hell?" she screeched as she jerked her wrist free from my grip. It went straight for my face but I easily blocked it, and grabbed her hand before it had the chance to connect with my face. I watched intently as the rage seemed to soften across her facial features, although I could still see the hold the rage had over her body.

"What do you think punching Hayden is going to prove?" my protective side asked as I let go of Kristin's hand, and it fell back by her side.

"Why do you care?" she screamed and stared at me with her bulging blue eyes. Her body was shaking and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Do you really want to end up at the principal's office? I get the feeling you spent a lot of time there at your old school."

"Only when people pissed me off... You can't keep doing this to me Derek!" she hissed and waved her arms around before sighing in defeat.

"I did you a favour; you're welcome by the way."

"Oh please you're just jealous that Cory is actually manning up and making a move and not pushing me away." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me; waiting for my comeback.

"I don't care about you and Cory." I lied and felt my nose grow a few inches in length. I hated that Cory had kissed Kristin and that he practically claimed her as his in front of the whole school.

"Yeah you do! So why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Because I'll bring you down with me and they will start spreading rumours of you killing and stuffing animals." I half lied. I was worried that everyone would start treating her different if we became a couple but I also knew Kristin didn't care about that, but I didn't want to tell her the truth either and I couldn't tell her that I was a werewolf.

Part of me hated the way she made me feel. I couldn't think about anything or anyone else. All I wanted was to be with her. I loved her temper, her blue eyes, the way she was able to make me laugh and how strong she was. I loved her fearless attitude and her cute laugh but I also hated how I felt like I needed her.

Ignoring my feelings wasn't helping. I felt physically ill whenever I saw Kristin with Cory or thought about the two of them together, but the possibility of hurting her was stopping me from telling her how I felt.

_You know what they say; practice makes perfect. _My inner wolf spoke.

"Yes you are and I can't keep waiting for you Derek, it's not fair on me or Cory. He isn't afraid to show me how he feels and I'm over your hot and cold act. It's getting old and I don't have the patience."

"So what you and Cory are dating now?"

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and I felt like she had just stabbed me in the chest, and not just the once.

_If you want her you're going to have to speak up or let her go._

I hated it when my wolf made sense. I had two choices: Tell Kristin how I felt which could end in horror and with her being injured or killed, or I could walk away and hate myself until the day I died.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked and watched as many emotions washed over Kristin's face.

"Part of me is, but... part of me is longing for well for you, duh." Kristin rolled her eyes and I could see the confliction in her eyes.

"What do you want from me, to hold your hand in public?"

"I just want you to stop pushing me away and to tell me it's not just me feeling something between us. It's now or never Derek, if you like me just say it otherwise I'm done with you, really done."

My mouth became dry at her request and I suddenly lost my voice. She made it sound easy when it was the complete opposite.

_Well it's not rocket science._ My inner wolf mocked me.

"Come on Derek just say it. It doesn't make you any less of a man. I need to know what we are and what this is. I've never felt this confused before."

"You don't understand."

_I'm a friggin werewolf; I could hurt you, I could shred and rip you into pieces and kill you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you but I can't live without you either. I don't know what to do! _I kept the thought silent knowing Kristin would think I was toying with her and being a jerk.

"Make me understand." Her big blue eyes pleaded.

My heart started racing as the thought formed in my mind. Was I really going to say it? Could I say it?

I had no other choice.

"I... I don't want you to date Cory."

"Why?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" I practically grumbled.

_I don't want you to date Cory because I want to be with you. You're all I think about. You're amazing and I want to be with you. _I ran the thought through my head first to make sure it made sense and didn't sound too cheesy.

_Grose dude, you're making me want to vomit._ My inner wolf protested but I ignored him as usual.

"It's either that or I walk away." Kristin replied taking a step towards me and I did the same before pulling her closer toward me. My heart was racing and I felt a lump rising in my throat.

I was going to be selfish, and risk Kristin's life but I felt like I didn't have another option. I couldn't let Kristin be with Cory.

_Just keep it in your pants and you won't shift and kill her, of course there's no fun in that._ My inner wolf teased.

If only it was that easy.

"I want you Kristin." I spoke softly before I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care that we were at school or that people could see us. I couldn't take the chance and lose her to Cory. As long as we took things slow I was confident I could control myself around her. It was just going to take time, patience and a lot of practice.

Kristin leaned into me and my arms wrapped around her as our lips moved together. A very small part of me felt bad for Cory considering he had thought Kristin was his just a few minutes ago but most of me didn't care. It was either him or me and I was glad she chose me.

Kristin pulled away and sighed in frustration before she rested her head against my shoulder, "I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not." I kept my arms wrapped around her. Suddenly I didn't care about my reputation; all I cared about was Kristin.

"Yes I am. What am I meant to say to Cory? He doesn't deserve this." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"He'll be fine eventually." I tried to reassure her although I was distracted when I heard them.

There was a crowd staring at us and Cory was at the very front and he looked super pissed. I had been so focused on Kristin I didn't even hear them coming and I wondered how long they had been there for.

Kristin followed my gaze and pulled away from me instantly as Cory regained his composure, and continued to walk toward us.

"Cory please don't do anything stupid." Kristin begged as he reached us. I wasn't going to walk away; if he wanted a fight than I was going to give him one.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The crowd started to chant as Cory got right in my face with his clenched fists hanging by his side.

"Cory please, I'm sorry." Kristin apologised but he's eyes never left mine as his nostril flared.

"Alright break it up." The science teacher Mr Rifle stepped in between Cory and Derek. He was in his late forties and had a receding hair line. He was known for his ugly ties and his creepy thin moustache.

The crowd all groaned in disappointment as Mr Rifle steered Cory in the other direction and I had to hide the disappointment from my face. I knew it wouldn't help the situation. The guilt was practically burning in Kristin's eyes.

"This isn't over." Cory yelled over Mr Rifles shoulder and most of the students followed behind apart from Dee, Cassie and Trevor who were looking at Kristin full of hurt, anger, betrayal and disappointment.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She told them before she gave me a small apologetic smile and headed off to her car.

"Well I hope you are happy with yourself." Dee gave me a dirty look before they walked away after Cory.

I wanted to follow Kristin to see if she was okay but I decided to give her some space, besides she would show up at our spot when she was ready to talk, and I would be there to comfort her.


	15. Kristin: Forgiveness

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness **

It had been two days since Derek told me how he really felt. We had finally defined what we were and it was a huge relief, although Cory had been avoiding me ever since not that I blamed him. I was selfish; it was one of many of my many character flaws.

I shouldn't have let Derek kiss me at all, let alone at school and I definitely shouldn't have demanded Derek to make a move while I was technically with Cory. I humiliated Cory and hurt him, all in the same day within the span of a few minutes.

_Way to go._

"I didn't mean to." I whispered to myself as I sat on my bed clutching my purple square pillow to my chest. I was trapped in my head which didn't happen often and it was torture. Chop Suey by System of a Down was blasting through my speakers and I let the heavy music distract my thoughts.

I was meant to be at Cassie's parent's lake house being initiated into the group but I had screwed it all up. Because of my actions I had lost all my friends apart from Derek. He was the only good thing to come out of the whole mess.

"You and Derek are a couple now?" my mother rushed through the door and barged into my room like a steam train.

I grabbed my remote and turned up the music even louder although she just turned it off at the wall and glared at me.

_Well that failed. Stupid technology!_

"So what if we are?" I spat and moved my dark hair out of my face which matched my mother's and I hated it.

I was getting sick of her hating on Derek; didn't she have anything better to do with her free time other than trying to ruin my life.

"You are grounded!" my mother yelled and pointed her finger at me and I couldn't help but roll me eyes.

"Do not role your eyes at me young lady."

"I like him... a lot and there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change my mind. I'm going to keep seeing him, and unless you plan on tying me down to my bed than you are not going to stop me." I raised my voice and threw my pillow to the floor just to show her how serious I was.

I didn't understand why she hated Derek so much. She didn't even know him. I was sick of her trying to rule over my life. I wasn't a child anymore so why couldn't she see that?

"I can't deal with this anymore. I get it, you hate me but I am just looking out for you." She sighed in defeat and looked like she was about to cry and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest; just for a second.

"I don't need you too. I like Derek and he likes me so why can't you be happy for me?"

"You don't even know him." She snapped.

"I know him more than you do." I pointed out and she looked as though she was about to protest but she shut her mouth and took a deep breath instead.

"Well just know that your actions have consequences and I am getting sick of your attitude. I'm trying to fix this family but I can't do it all on my own and if you don't want to lose my respect you will stop seeing Derek." My mother tried the guilt trip before walking out of my room.

Derek was all I had left; I wasn't going to give that up for anything or anyone especially my mother's respect.

* * *

><p>My mother had the night off work which meant I was going to have to sneak out of the house; luckily there were bushes against the house underneath the two story drop. It was going to hurt a little, but it was going to be worth it.<p>

_Knock, knock._

"Kristin you have visitors." My mother knocked and spoke from the other side of the door.

"Okay." I replied and quickly closed my window before I pretended I was tidying my desk which had magazines, pens and paper sprawled all over it.

Dee and Cassie walked through the door with a full bag of groceries and I was shocked and speechless.

"Have fun girls." My mother smiled before she left the room and closed the door. I knew she was happy they were here; it meant I couldn't sneak off to see Derek. What kind of messed up grounding punishment was she operating? I was allowed to see everyone but Derek? Typical!

"We brought lots of junk food and borrowed some movies." Cassie put the bag on the bed as she and Dee sat near the groceries.

"I thought you guys hated me." I assumed as I leaned against my desk chair. Apart from Cory they were the last people I expected to talk too ever again.

"We are still pissed at you but we don't hate you." Dee patted the space in between them and I practically skipped across the floor and jumped on my bed.

_Maybe I don't just have Derek after all._ The thought brought a smile to my lips.

It only took a few minutes to get settled. I called Derek's house phone and Laura promised she would pass on the message; then I popped the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed the glasses for the soft drink and flavoured milk.

The three of us were under the covers and leaning against the white headboard of my double bed. I sat in the middle and held the popcorn while Dee sat to my left and held the corn chips and Cassie sat to my right with the massive bag of M&M's.

"I love Chris Evans." Cassie sighed and held her hand over her heart. She had just put on Fantastic Four; one of my favourite movies and Corpse Bride was up next.

"Me two," I agreed. I was so happy I felt like I was about to burst even my cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

"Me three," Dee chimed in as she put all of her blonde hair over her left shoulder.

"So how much does he hate me?" I had to know how much damage I had done.

"A lot," Cassie replied.

"Cassie!" Dee exclaimed.

"What!? She should know the truth."

"It's okay. I expected as much. How much did he see?" I asked already knowing the answer. I hated that I had hurt Cory.

"He saw you two eating each other's faces." Cassie replied before eating a handful of M&M's.

"I thought as much." I sighed wishing I had a time machine to alter how I handled the situation.

The guilt had tripled and I felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest. I was always doing stupid things and not thinking before I acted.

"I'm such a bitch!"

"Yeah you are." Cassie agreed and threw an M&M at me and it fell down my cleavage.

"You're not helping." Dee replied.

"No its okay I deserve it; can one of you slap me please?" I asked as I fished out the bit of chocolate from my bra and ate it.

"Don't tempt me." Cassie smirked.

"Do you really like Derek more than Cory? Why?" Dee asked. She didn't understand at all and their matching brown eyes were both looking at me curiously.

"I do but I also like Cory. I think he's cute, smart and funny but I like Derek more." I couldn't help but smile as I mentioned his name.

_Oh my god, I'm pathetic. _I thought to myself.

"I know that smile; you totally love him!" Dee nudged me and giggled.

"I don't know about that. I've only been in Beacon Hills for 15 days." I pointed out.

It didn't feel like 15 days. I felt like I had known Derek a lot longer and the feeling scared me to death. I never expected to move so quickly especially with someone I had only known for a couple of weeks.

"I knew straight away when I first saw Trevor. He started school here nine months ago." Dee smiled and looked like a love sick puppy dog.

"You should have seen the fool she made of herself." Cassie teased and Dee grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. Some landed on the doona cover and the rest in Cassie's dark hair.

"I couldn't help myself; he was totally hot and was talking to me instead of Hayden."

"She even tripped as she was passing his table." Cassie laughed and grabbed at the pieces of popcorn which sat in her hair.

"Shut up." Dee giggled and hid her face behind a pillow.

"I think it's totally cute." I laughed as Dee put the pillow back behind her head.

I was torn in two. There was the romantic half of me loving every minute of how I was feeling, and then there was the sceptic part of me telling myself that it was too soon to feel strong feelings for Derek.

"So who's the better kisser?" Cassie asked and her lips turned into a devilish grin while Dee looked just as curious as Cassie.

"Well I've only kissed Cory once and he was very good but I'm going to have to say Derek. I could kiss him all day." I chuckled.

"Really? I didn't think Cory would be _very_ good." Cassie asked surprised.

"Yep." I smirked and raised an eye brow suggestively at Cassie.

"No!" she exclaimed and shook her head.

"Why not? Is it because he is white?" I smirked and laughed. Cory was cute and they would have made a cute couple plus it would've eased my guilt.

"No. I don't know... we've been friends for so long I just don't see him in _that_ way."

"How do you know unless you try?" I asked.

"Change of subject!" Cassie declared and suddenly smirked, "When are you and Derek going to you... you know?" she wriggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I'm not good at waiting but since it's going to be our first time; I want it to be kind of special." I watched as Dee and Cassie's eyes grew wide; because I was so outgoing most people were surprised that I was old fashioned in that sense. They looked at me and saw a girl who would throw down with anyone in any place at any time.

_Wrong._

"I can't picture Derek going all romantic with candles- no offence." Dee apologised.

"Is that what Trevor did?" I asked.

"Not this story again I've heard it a million times." Cassie whined and put her hands over her ears.

"Yep it was at his house; his parents weren't at home and he even burned incense. It was totally romantic."

"Is it over yet?" Cassie asked and smirked.

"Yes," Dee stuck out her tongue.

I didn't picture Derek as a romantic either and it had me wondering what our first time was going to be like. I didn't need candles; all I needed was Derek.

_Isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about your first time with Derek? _Part of me thought silently. We had only become official a couple of days ago after all; plus it had only been two weeks since I had first met Derek.

Not that it really mattered; I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer and wait for the "right time". I had barely contained myself during our last make out session which would have probably gone a lot further if Derek hadn't pulled away.

Part of me was still curious as to what happened that night. Was it just because Derek didn't want to move that quickly? He hadn't answered that question yet.

Maybe it was time to let it go at least for now.


	16. Derek: Unworthy opponent

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 16: Unworthy opponent **

It was just me in the basement. I had finished my weights workout and had moved onto push up and sit ups. The large room had one pathetic light which hung on a chain a few feet from the ceiling, and scarcely lit the room. I could hear the rest of my family on the floors above me; their voices and footsteps echoed throughout the house and through the floor boards. My uncle Peter had arrived early to the family reunion as well as my uncle Aaron, his wife Victoria and their son Beau. During certain full moons our family would come together and celebrate together.

_"Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
>Turn forever hand in hand,<br>Take it all there on your stride,  
>It is tinking, falling down,<br>Love forever love is free,  
>Let's turn forever you and me,<br>Windmill, windmill for the land,  
>Is everybody in?" <em>

Feel Good Inc by The Gorillas blasted through the old school stereo. It was big and bulky and over ten years old, but did the job perfectly fine.

_Up, down... Up down_, I continued with my push ups.

"Hey bro, I'm surprised you're not with Kristin." Laura teased as she made her way down the steps.

"She had a girl's night with Dee and Cassie last night, and she's at her uncle's for lunch." I didn't have a mobile phone. I didn't see the point so Kristin had to call the home phone, and everyone listened in on the conversation every time she called. Even my younger sister Cora was had started teasing me about Kristin.

"Awwww it's so cute how you know exactly where she is." Laura laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

_Up, down... up, down,_ I ignored Laura and focussed on my breathing instead. I was happy Kristin and I weren't one of the couples that had to be with each other 24/7. It still felt weird even acknowledging that Kristin and I was a... couple.

_Whipped little bitch_. My inner wolf laughed and I ignored him.

"Oh come on don't ignore me. I want to hear the goss!" Laura demanded.

"There is no goss!" I replied as I started doing one handed push ups... like a boss.

"Everyone is still talking about the kiss and they are all betting on you to win the fight with Cory." Laura took a few steps forward and sat on the bulky stereo.

"Well that's not surprising." I knew I sounded like a cocky prick but I was a werewolf and all my senses were heightened including my strength and speed. I could have killed him in one small punch without even breaking a sweat or trying.

"I don't know what Kristin see's in you." Laura teased, and gave me a grin letting me know she was joking.

"I'm going for a run." I shot to my feet, ran up the stairs and headed out the front door. I knew Laura was going to get 100 times more annoying once she found out the news about me and Kristin.

I had only been running for a few minutes when I heard a large ruckus as well as hissing and popping sounds. We had intruders and there seemed to be a few of them.

_Just great that is exactly what I need. _With my stealthy ninja skills I snuck up on them. Cory, Trevor and Rob were in the middle of the woods lighting cherry bombs and drinking alcohol.

_Well that's a pathetic way to spend a Sunday._ I thought to myself.

"Dude just shut up. You're not helping." Trevor spoke before Cory lighted a cherry bomb.

_Hiss... bang._

"Well I'm just saying he needs to get payback." Rob had a bottle of empty Jack Daniels whiskey in his hand.

"Derek's crazy. Remember that house that was burnt down three months ago?" Trevor asked them both.

"Yeah it was all over the news." Cory answered.

"Remember all the rumours about Derek; about how he had done it? You need to leave this alone man." Trevor warned him and I snickered; at least one of them had a brain and some common sense although I had nothing to do with that fire. I wasn't psychotic; not to mention my friends lived in that house- they were lucky they didn't perish with their parents and the rest of their family. There had been a family reunion when the fire happened. It was ruled an accident but I didn't know what to think. They had to move away to their brother's place in Brooklyn. He had work and couldn't make it to the reunion.

"Nah Rob's right. I should've punched him and not let the asshole teacher drag me away." I could smell the alcohol from Cory's breath as it floated along with the slight breeze; he must have been drunk.

"Exactly see. I know what I'm sayin'." Rob threw the bottle against a tree and it smashed on impact causing tiny shards of glass to crash to the ground.

"Come on guys this is stupid. Let's just go." Trevor tried to talk some sense into them. He seemed to be the only sober one.

"No we're just having fun there is nothing wrong in that!" Cory refused and that's when I realised I was going to have to clear them out myself.

"This is private property." I walked out from behind a tree and they all looked shocked to see me.

"I didn't see no sign." Rob stepped forward and grabbed at his crotch like the rappers did in their music videos. I didn't understand why; it just looked stupid to me. Why did they grab at their crotches anyway?

_Why do you even care? Are you starting to like boys now?_ My inner wolf mocked me.

"Well there is." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Listen up... You listening dawg?" Rob asked and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face and it wasn't because of his brown skin or the way he talked like an imbecile. I wasn't racist; it was because of the _way_ he was talking to me.

"Just stop talking and get off of my property." I warned.

"Come on guys." Trevor tried to push Rob away but Rob refused to move.

"My boy has a score to settle first." He looked at Cory who was grinning like a drunken idiot, and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Leave now; this is my final warning." I spoke calmly.

"Come on guys." Trevor tried to herd them away and failed... again.

"You should listen to your friend." I suggested.

"Oh please you're a scrawny ass bitch!" Rob laughed and Cory joined in while Trevor stared at me cautiously.

"Yeah an ugly scrawny ass bitch." Cory laughed and high-fived Rob.

"Okay fine you want to do this than let's do this because I'm not sorry Kristin picked me."

"Shut up." Cory slurred as he stepped towards me. His hands formed into fists as his upper lip was quivering in rage.

"You know your acting pathetic right? Why don't you challenge me when you're sober and you actually stand a chance?" I asked although he didn't stand a chance either way, sober or drunk it didn't matter.

"I think you should take his advice." Trevor urged Cory.

"No... Right here and right now; I thought Rick the dick might have been competition but never you, not in a million years." Cory spat and took another step toward me.

"Come on man show him what happens when you mess with Cory." Rob encouraged him and again I had to resist the urge to knock him out.

"Just shut up." Trevor ordered Rob who ignored him.

"You got this man." Rob opened his stupid, big annoying mouth again.

Cory ran the few steps that separated us and swung his fists at me. Of course I was able to dodge them without even trying. He's reflexes were slow from the alcohol consumption and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and yawn, although it just seemed to piss Cory off even more.

"Do not take that shit man!" Rob yelled.

Cory tried to punch me in the gut but I dodged his attack... again. I was getting very bored of their crap.

"Are you even trying?" I asked and noticed Rob coming at me. He tried to hit me in the face and I pushed him away causing him to stumble and fall on his ass.

Cory aimed for my face for the third time and I knew what I had to do to end the stupid fight. I caught Cory's fist and punched him in the face; just hard enough to leave a bruise. As much as he had pissed me off I did want to leave him with a broken nose. I felt sorry for him. Kristin had picked me and rejected him but the next time I wasn't going to be so nice.

Cory yelped and fell on his backside, "You need to leave. I'm not going to ask again." I watched as Trevor helped Cory and Rob to their feet.

Cory's nose was bleeding and Rob looked like he was about to pass out; probably from the binge drinking.

_Well that sucked, I was hoping for a good fight._ My inner wolf was very disappointed.

"Finally we agree on something." I muttered quietly to my wolf before I started to clean up the broken glass and cherry bombs.


	17. Kristin: It Takes More Than Apology

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 17: Sometimes it takes more than an apology**

"He did what?" I asked Dee. It wasn't the news I was expecting to hear first thing in the morning.

Cassie, Dee and I were standing by Dee's green Volkswagen Beetle procrastinating in the car park.

"Derek punched Cory. He didn't tell you?" Dee looked surprised.

"No. I didn't see him all weekend." Which totally sucked; our first official weekend of being a couple and we didn't see each other at all.

"Tell her the rest." Cassie urged Dee.

"The rest?" I felt a little bit of panic rise in my chest.

_Please don't tell me Cory is in the hospital paralysed or something._ I silently begged.

"Cory was drunk and on Derek's property lighting cherry bombs. Derek warned them a few times to leave but instead of leaving Cory tried to punch Derek." Part of me wasn't surprised. I had practically cut off Cory's balls and handed them to him in front of more than half the school.

"It's my fault." I sighed as we started to walk across the grass towards the lockers. I shouldn't have started anything with Cory.

Why was I such an idiot?

"You didn't tell Cory to act like that." Cassie reminded me.

_But I did humiliate Cory and make him look like a complete fool._

"I know but I shouldn't have agreed to the date in the first place not when I already had feelings for Derek." Impulsiveness and recklessness were also fatal character flaws of mine. It seemed like a never ending list.

"We make mistakes and we learn from them, and now you know better." Dee playfully shoved me.

"Why are guys such big idiots?" I asked.

"Don't get me started." Cassie chuckled as we entered the hallway.

I could hear them all gossiping about me as I got closer to my locker. They didn't even try to keep their voices down as I passed them in the hallway.

"They fought over the slut that gave all the guys from the basketball team hand jobs." One girl said to another and I just rolled my eyes.

They were pathetic. Did they really have nothing better to do with their lives?

"Just ignore them." Dee spoke as we stopped by her locker first.

"Oh don't worry I will." I shot them dirty looks and they looked away embarrassed.

_That's right, look away you stupid pansies._ I smirked to myself although it disappeared as soon as I saw Corey who started to walk away from his locker as soon as he spotted me, although before he could escape I saw his black eye for a fraction of a second. Derek had got him good.

I had given Cory lots of space but I needed to apologise and I needed to try and fix things between us.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Dee and Cassie before I started walking after Cory and followed him as he continued to walk down the hallway, out the doors and past the buildings. He knew I was following him. I could tell by the small awkward glances he kept taking over his shoulder.

"Cory wait." I ran up to him and demanded his attention as he reached the empty bleachers and to my surprise he stopped and faced me.

"What Kristin? Did you want a close up view of your boyfriend's handy work?" He pointed at his black eye, "Well there you go; you can leave me alone now."

"Cory I'm sorry." I apologised although it didn't make me feel any better, not even a fraction.

"You're sorry well I guess that makes everything better now." Cory sneered.

_You sure know how to screw with people!_ My inner voice took a stab at me next but I ignored it and focused on Cory.

"No it doesn't. I know that. I just; I want you to know I didn't mean to hurt you." It wasn't my smartest move but honestly... I didn't know what I was doing and I wasn't expecting to like two guys at the same time.

"Whatever." Cory rolled his eyes and went to walk away but stopped and faced me again, "Was it fun dating two guys at once?" he asked.

"I wasn't dating Derek and technically we weren't dating either." I felt like and a bitch and wanted to take it back immediately but it was too late. I didn't have a time travelling device... unfortunately.

"So even though you were hooking up with Derek you still agreed to go on a date with me?" Cory screwed up his face as his nostrils flared.

"I wasn't having sex with Derek." I left out the part that Derek and I had kissed. It would've just made the situation worse, although I didn't see how it could get any worse.

_Crap, knock on wood!_

"I don't get it. Were you trying to make Derek jealous?" the rage on Cory's facial features was starting to soften and was replaced with sorrow.

"I didn't use you Cory." It was like he wasn't listening to me at all.

"Why string me along?" Cory's eyes were locked on mine as he demanded an answer.

I couldn't believe Cory thought so little of me. I knew he was angry and I would have been too if the situation was reversed but I didn't expect him to be so spiteful. I wasn't playing him or stringing him along.

Or was I?

_Are you serious? Have you forgotten what you did to him? _I ignored it... me again and kept my focus on Cory.

"I liked you Cory. I wasn't using you." It wasn't a lie. I really did like Cory but I liked Derek more. I couldn't explain it but being with Derek felt... right as if we belonged together; although it was no excuse for what I did.

"But you like Derek more right?" Cory shook his head; I knew he didn't understand what I saw in Derek, or why I liked him.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah." I wasn't going to lie. I didn't want Cory hating me; I wanted to be friends again eventually.

"Why did you choose him?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants." I didn't know what else to say. It was the only thing I could think of that didn't sound harsh or mean.

"So is this the part where I'm meant to tell you everything between us is okay?" Cory scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Only if you mean it," I replied knowing too well that Cory wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon.

"Well it would be a lie. I really liked you Kristin and I thought you really liked me too." Cory looked crushed; like some of his life force had been sucked away and the guilt grew even heavier.

"Are you saying you're never going to forgive me?" I heard the pain in my voice as I spoke, and by Cory's reaction I assumed he'd heard it to.

"I'm saying it's going to take me a long time not to get sick every time I see you with Derek."

"Does that mean you are going to try to forgive me?" a small amount of hope rose in my voice.

There was a long awkward silence and the hope started to fade.

"It's going to be a long while, but maybe… eventually." Cory finally spoke and I felt like a tonne of bricks had been lifted off of me. It wasn't a sure yes but at least he didn't say never; there was hope.

"Well that's all I can ask for." I smiled. All I had to do was keep working my charm and me and Cory would be friends again in no time.

My day had just gotten better. Cory who hated had agreed to forgive me... with time, well a lot of time but I still felt accomplished. I knew Derek and I couldn't hang out with the rest of my friends but I also knew I would learn to juggle my time between them.

"You deserve better though." Cory spoke shyly.

"This isn't his fault it's mine; Derek's not a bad person." I assured Cory. The mess I had created wasn't his fault it was all me. I was the one who encouraged Cory although that didn't seem to matter to him.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Derek ask as he approached and I decided I was going to get a bell for around his neck he was far too stealthy.

It was getting irritating.


	18. Derek: Breaking The Rules

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 18: Breaking the rules**

"You deserve better though." I heard Cory talking to Kristin.

I had already given him one black eye and it sounded like he wanted a matching pair. He really was an idiot.

"This isn't his fault it's mine; Derek's not a bad person." Kristin stuck up for me and it felt weird. The only other people that defended me at school were my sisters Laura, and Cora who was only 10 years old and acted like my guard dog.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked as I approached and stood beside Kristin. I wanted to put my arm around her or grab her hand but I got the feeling she wouldn't have appreciated it; since she was trying to mend her relationship with him for some stupid reason.

_Somebody's jealous_. My inner wolf teased.

_No I'm not. _I spat back silently. The last thing I wanted was to be carted off to a mental asylum for talking back to the "voice" inside my head.

"Yeah... You," Cory practically growled and I held my tongue which wasn't easy.

"Come on Kristin." I waited for her to say goodbye to Cory.

"You're not the boss of her and we were having a private conversation." Cory pointed between himself and Kristin and I just rolled my eyes in boredom.

Kristin didn't speak but just sighed and pinched the top part of her nose that sat in between her eyes.

"Well it looks like you have made your choice again." Cory stormed off and Kristin shook her head and grunted in frustration.

"Take me away." Kristin turned and faced me with her begging blue eyes.

"Away like right now?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah now." She pleaded and I grabbed her hand without hesitation.

_If she asks you to jump off a cliff would you do that to?_ My inner wolf asked and I ignored him. It was only school and hanging out with Kristin sounded way more fun; although I would get my ass kicked by my parents when they found out, but it was still worth it.

Instead of our spot by the river I took her to the Beacon Hills Botanical Gardens. It was quiet and practically deserted just as I had expected.

"I'm sorry about Cory bugging you at home." Kristin apologised as we walked down a dirt path lined with dogwoods trees or so the sign read. They just looked like small trees to me- nothing special.

"It's not your fault." I assured her. She wasn't in control of Cory's actions; he was and he chose to pick a fight.

"Can you believe this is our first outing since becoming official? It all happened so quickly." Kristin snickered.

"That's why we have to make it count." I grinned suggestively.

"I like the sound of that; lead the way." Kristin smirked.

It didn't take me long to find the picnic area which was also empty and deserted like the rest of the gardens.

"Why do I get the feeling you wagged a lot at your last school?" I asked Kristin as we lay side by side on our backs looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I only wagged once every month or two." Kristin chuckled and grabbed hold of my hand and it sent the good kind of shivers throughout my body.

"You know if you wanted to go back to Cory I wouldn't-" I started to talk. I felt the need to give her an out and part of me was hoping she would take it. That same part of me was worried I wouldn't be able to gain control over myself; it was a constant nagging feeling telling me I was going to end up hurting Kristin.

"No I don't want to date Cory." She inched closer and shifted so she was lying over the left side of my body. "I want to be with you." She rested her head against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her instantly.

I wanted to ask her why especially since I had jerked her around but I decided to leave it for another day. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So what do you think? Not a bad place right?" I asked pleased with myself.

Just being next to her was intoxicating. Her constant scent of coconut, vanilla and strawberries was filling my nostrils and fuelling my desires. It didn't help that her body was resting against mine intensifying my feelings further.

_Practice makes perfect_. Laura's words echoed in my thoughts and I started to really concentrate.

"It's far better than school." She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but stare at her soft lips, and she seemed to read my thoughts. "And I believe we have some unfinished business." She smirked as she inched her lips closer to mine teasingly.

As I grew impatient I tried to steal a kiss although she jerked her head backward and smirked before finally pressing her lips against mine. I had to remember to take it slow which would hopefully give me enough time to calm down the situation if I felt any warning signs of a shift.

I had to make it work; I needed to make it work.

I sat up and shifted Kristin's body so she was sitting in my lap. I was hoping it would stop the kissing session from getting too heated. I didn't want to freak out on Kristin again like I had last time our make out session had gotten too heated. I had started shifting and had to blow her off completely to gain back control.

She barely seemed to notice that I had moved her in fact I don't think she noticed at all. She still had one hand resting on my shoulder and the other tangled in my dark hair. It was like an amazing head massage.

_Keep your cool, you're doing great._ I coached myself as my arms stayed wrapped around her.

The kiss had started out slow and deep although I could feel it turning fierce as our lips started clashing together in a hurried pace; as if we only had a certain amount of time left on the earth.

My hand started moving on its own and made its way under her shirt tracing along her skin; moving north and I felt my body start to shift. At least I knew what the trigger was. It made sense now I just had to reject the change.

_Concentrate, you can't shift!_

Kristin couldn't find out what I was, and I couldn't risk shifting in case I accidentally scratched her. I didn't want to hurt Kristin at all, and then of course there was the chance that my wolf could've taken control and that would've ended very badly.

I tried to find something to focus on. There were birds talking, and bugs buzzing although they weren't helping at all.

_You can do this._

I tried focussing on Kristin's rapid heartbeat.

_Thump, thump, thump._ It actually seemed to help to my surprise.

_That's it you're doing it. You're actually doing it._ I felt myself taming the beast inside of me as I slid my hand down to her waist.

"Why do you always get shy when it starts getting interesting?" Kristin pulled away before taking a deep breath to even out her breathing, and stole another quick kiss before pulling away again.

"Maybe I want to make you work for it." I smirked.

"You are so full of yourself." She laughed.

"Yeah but you love it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she scoffed and chuckled, "Which better be thoughts of me and not some other skank? I will cut her!" Kristin's serious look surfaced and she stared me down like a starving dog did a fresh piece of meat.

After a slight pause Kristin smiled, "I'm kidding," she smirked and laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was serious." She gave me the evil eye before she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I knew that."

"It sure didn't look like it." She chuckled and laced her fingers through mine.

It had been three years since I had been so close with a human yet it all felt natural with Kristin. I didn't have to try with her.

"I'm a good actor." I bluffed. She had totally punk'd me; I thought she was serious until the smirk surfaced on her face.

"I'm glad we did this. You're parents aren't going to hate me for getting you to wag are they?" I felt her warm breath on my chest as it seeped through my shirt.

"No." wagging was the least of their worries.

"Good. I'm already going to have my mother out for my blood once she finds out."

"You really love pissing her off don't you?"

"At this present time I do."

"So that's the reason you chose me?" I smirked.

"Wow this is awkward you weren't meant to find out." Kristin chuckled before she pushed me onto my back and lay beside me.

"She hasn't said anything to you has she?" she asked as she shifted so she was lying on her stomach.

_What's it going to be? Are you going to tell the truth or lie?_ My inner wolf asked.

"No. I only know because you told me." I didn't tell her just in case I slipped up and hinted at Courtney not wanting me with her daughter because of me being a werewolf; plus I had the feeling Courtney would've skinned me alive for causing more problems between her and Kristin.

"Good." Kristin smiled and kissed me quickly before pulling away, and resting her head on my shoulder.


	19. Kristin: Man from the past

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 19: Man from the past**

I was being forced to eat dinner with my mother and one of her old acquaintances. She was still pissed about me skipping school yesterday and was treating me like a prisoner, but it was totally worth it!

Skipping the day with Derek was exactly what I needed.

"So what have you been up to?" My Grams asked Julian before she finished off her slice of pot roast. She couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear; it was almost creepy not to mention it must have been painful to continuously grin for that long.

_Don't her cheeks hurt at all? And_ _is she in love with him or something?_ I wondered to myself.

He wasn't even that cute. He had a slight olive complexion, dark short hair and blue eyes but then again I was comparing him to super-hot actors like Jensen Ackles, and Chris Pine as well as many others.

_Drool._

Grams had given me the lowdown on Julian before he arrived. He used to live in Beacon Hills and went to school with my mother. They started dating during sophomore year and even got engaged during their junior year, but my mother broke it off with Julian and got with my father during senior year which is when they got married, and moved from Beacon Hills and had my brother two years later.

My mother had talked about a boyfriend she had before my father, but she didn't mention she had been engaged. I would have remembered that detail!

"Just running my many car dealerships." He smiled and it sent chills down my spine; the bad kind.

"That must be great." My Grams chimed.

"What about you?" He turned his attention to my mother.

"I'm a nurse."

"Oh wow giving back to the community that's excellent." He spoke before taking a sip of red wine.

"Someone's got to do it," she replied dryly and moved some peas around on her plate.

_Maybe the night is a blessing in disguise._ I thought silently.

My mother was practically squirming in her seat, and waiting for the dinner to be over and for Julian to be gone- it was great!

"What about you? Do you know what you want to do when you grow up?" Julian asked Belle who had barely said two words.

"I want to be a marine biologist."

"Let me guess you love dolphins?" Julian asked.

I had wanted to be a marine biologist as well at Belle's age, although I learnt a couple of years ago that I didn't get along with biology.

"Very much," Belle smiled.

"I have a friend that works at Sea World in Orlando; I could get her to let you swim with the dolphins."

Belle gasped in excitement while my mother gave Julian one of her famous scowls that made you want to duck for cover.

"I can't ask you to do that." My mother replied and Belle's smile vanished completely.

"Oh come on he's offering Belle something great." My Grams tried to change my mother's mind but I knew there was no use. For some reason she disliked Julian. I could tell by the way she looked at him.

_But why?_ I wondered.

"I know but I can't accept it. I'm sorry Belle." My mother apologised although Belle still looked like she had just been told her beloved pet had died.

"So what brings you town?" I asked Julian. I had been sitting back and watching the conversation trying to gather Intel, and now it was my turn to ask the questions and make the situation even more awkward for my mother.

"I like to come back home every year or two; you know to visit my folks and Elle of course." He smiled sweetly at her and I swear she blushed for a second.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that my mother is now single?"

All the grownups suddenly sat rigid. I guess they weren't expecting that question.

_Whoops. _I smirked to myself.

Julian chuckled nervously before regaining his composure, "I didn't know about your mother's situation until I had already arrived in town."

_How convenient._

"So you're not here to cut a slice?" I asked and my Gram's chocked on the mouthful of wine while my mother gasped in horror and Julian just laughed; I assumed at my straight forwardness.

"Kristin! That's enough!" my mother screeched.

"Okay I'm sorry. I meant tap that, say hello to her little friend, rumple her sheets, get all up in her business, mow her lawn, stick your key in her ignition, bump uglies, do the horizontal mambo, bury the old hatchet, do some deep sea fishing, give my mother her shot of-"

"Kristin Lee Sparks that is enough!" my mother yelled and Julian continued to chuckle at my behaviour while Belle just looked confused, and my Gram was somewhere in between amused and shocked.

_PENIScilin._ I finished silently.

"You are a funny character." Julian chuckled and looked at me.

"I'm sorry she is just acting out." My mother apologised on my behalf and I rolled my eyes. He clearly wasn't offended but she still felt the need to over react as usual.

"We'll talk about this later." She said to me.

"Whatever." I yawned.

"Who's ready for dessert?" my grams shot to her feet.

"Only if it's my favourite," Julian smirked and I swear I saw my mother roll her eyes. Typical it was alright for her to do it, but not alright for me to do it.

"Pecan pie," Grams smiled.

"The best Pecan pie in the world," Julian continued to butter up my Grams who seemed to love it.

"Oh stop it you'll make me blush." She started to gather the plates.

_Oh my god, I'm living in a nightmare._ I thought to myself but then I realised it was fifty times worse for my mother and it brought a smile to my lips.

"I'll help." My mother practically jumped to her feet and I watched as a smirk surfaced on Julian's face.

"Have you swum with the dolphins?" Belle asked Julian after mom and grams had left the dining room.

"Yes a few times. It's a lot of fun."

"Maybe you could sneak me to there." Belle whispered and it was kind of cute although there was no way I was going to let her go anywhere with him. There was something off about him although I had no idea what it was.

Julian chuckled at Belle's request, "You're mother would torture me then kill me, and bring me back to life to clean up the mess, and then kill me all over again."

"Besides there are other places you can swim with dolphins in a couple of year's maybe." I gave Belle a hopeful smile and she just nodded and sighed.

"How is Beacon Hills treating you Kristin?" Julian asked and turned his attention to me.

"Great. So how long are you going to be in Beacon Hills?"

"Do you mean Beacon Hills or here?" his gaze flicked around the house.

"My mother doesn't seem very interested in you."

"She's a great and stubborn woman but worth the wait." Julian smiled.

"You can't buy her off." My mother had strong principals. She always used to say there was nothing more important than family, as well as self-respect and many other virtues.

"I know that."

"So you're just going to hang around town and try to win her back?" I tried not to visibly cringe at the thought, but I didn't want him spending time here. I didn't trust him at all and it was obvious my mother thought very little of him.

There had to be a reason for that.

"I haven't decided yet." He smiled as my mother and my grams entered the room with the plates of pecan pie.

"This is my favourite part about coming home." Julian announced as grams put the pie on the table in front of him.

"Apple pie is better." Belle spoke before she ate a mouthful of the dessert.

"Apple pie? Get out of here." Julian smirked.

"With ice-cream," Belle added.

"Next time we'll have both." Gran assured her and Belle started smiling again. She had instantly forgotten about the dolphins at the mention of apple pie and ice-cream. How I wished I could forget about things that easily; like my Grams and Julian flirting.

There was definitely something up with him; he was good with kids and a gentleman? I wasn't buying his act.


	20. Derek: First date

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 20: First date**

"How far away is it now?" Kristin asked for the fifth time.

We were moving through the woods and were about fifteen/twenty minutes from my house. I didn't want the wolves in my family to be able to eavesdrop. It was our first proper date and Courtney had the night shift which meant Kristin could get back home in plenty of time before Courtney did.

Even though it was dark I didn't need a torch. I used my sense of smell to find the food I had covered and waiting for us. Kristin was blindfolded and had her legs wrapped around my torso as she clung to me back- it was quicker that way.

"Not very far now," I could hear Laura lighting lanterns and citronella candles.

Going to my sister for help was not something I was proud of, but she was a girl and I didn't want the night to suck completely. Her advice was needed and I was just happy she didn't make me beg.

After a minute or two I saw the lights through the trees and Laura had just disappeared as I arrived.

_What if it's too over the top?_ I worried.

_You make me want to kill myself_. My inner wolf snarled and I just rolled my eyes.

There was a thick picnic rug sitting on the bare square patch of grass, as well as citronella candles and a lantern on each of the four corners of the blanket.

I put Kristin down. I couldn't put it off forever. She was either going to be impressed or think I was a complete cheese ball. I felt like a cheese ball like a major douche. I wasn't Mr Romantic and I hated chick flicks yet there I was stressing over the minor details.

I shuddered before I remembered why I was there and who it was all for. Kristin was the only girl that I felt I couldn't live without. Don't get me wrong; I really liked Paige, but I was only fifteen years old.

I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Come on don't make me wait." Kristin begged.

I took a deep breath and untied the knot in the blindfold. It fell to her feet and she looked completely surprised at the scene before her.

_Be the good kind of surprised. Oh my god I sound like a little bitch_. It was me who made the assumption and not my inner wolf. I had beaten him to the punch.

"Wow this is..." She was lost for words as her gaze washed over the scenery.

_Oh god I should have known Kristin wasn't into the real cheesy stuff_. I thought to myself.

_Chill man can you at least try and hang onto our manhood?_ My inner wolf pleaded and I ignored him as usual.

"It's horrible. I know it is." I slumped my shoulders and felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"What? No it's great." Kristin assured me.

"So you were expecting something horrible?"

"Not terrible just not so romantic." She laughed and grabbed my hand and guided us to the blanket. "This is perfect the only thing that is missing is music." Kristin plopped down on the rug and I sat beside her.

"Well you're in luck." I grabbed the small portable CD played which was hiding behind the picnic basket and Kristin chuckled.

_"Find me here, and speak to me,  
>I want to feel you, I need to hear you,<br>You are the light that's leading me to the place,  
>Where I find peace again,<br>You are the strength that keeps me walking,  
>You are the hope that keeps me trusting,<br>You are the life to my soul,  
>You are my purpose,<br>You're everything,  
>And how can I stand here with you,<br>And not be moved by you,  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"<em>

Everything by Lifehouse started playing through the speakers and Kristin smiled in response before she looked at me in awe.

"You really thought of everything. I'm impressed." She smiled and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself.

I hadn't screwed up... yet.

_Boring! At least get on with the good stuff._ My inner wolf commented.

"Well I know they're one of your favourite bands." I ignored him... me.

"Well I give you an A+ for effort and execution." Kristin smirked.

"That's all? Don't I get a bonus?" I asked and watched as Kristin took of her singlet top and dropped it onto the rug.

"How's that for a bonus?" She laughed and all I could do was stare at her lovely half hidden breasts... I meant lacy white bra.

It was a warm autumn night and it was still around 70 degrees so I didn't worry about her getting the chills; beside if she started to get cold I would have been more than happy to warm her up.

"So what's on the menu?" Kristin asked and I had to force myself to look at her face instead of her chest.

I was definitely going to need a cold shower once the date was over, "Well there's ummm..." My brain had gone completely blank.

"Ummm," I tried to think but I couldn't. Instead I reached into the basket and started putting the plates of food on the rug along with the soft drinks and juices.

"Were you planning on feeding a small army?" Kristin teased.

I may have gone overboard on the food. I had packed my gran's famous apple pie, roast chicken and salad rolls, garlic bread, spagghetti bolognese, choc chip muffins, chocolate biscuits and chocolate mousse.

What was I thinking?

"Well you never know who might be stalking through the woods." I tried to hide the fact that I felt like an idiot.

_Whipped!_ My inner wolf cackled.

"Right," she laughed and I found my gaze drifting to her chest again as it bounced along with her laughter. I couldn't help it; my eyes had a mind of their own plus I was a guy need I say more.

"You are so beautiful." I was caught in a trance as my eyes moved from her chest to her face. Her blue eyes were glowing as well as her flawless olive skin. Kristin was like a light beaming in the middle of the forest.

Without thinking I reached over and held Kristin's face in between my palms, and she looked happy and surprised before I clashed my lips against hers. The urge came over me suddenly and I didn't want to fight it. The only way I was going to learn to control my wolf was if I practiced.

I wrapped an arm around Kristin's waist as I lowered her back against the ground slowly, and I made sure to distribute my weight evenly as my body pressed against hers. I didn't weigh a lot but I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

_Hurry up and get to the good stuff._ My inner wolf commented again, and I just wanted him to shut up.

It was moving even faster than last time and our lips were clashing furiously as Kristin wrapped her legs around me and moaned into my mouth.

_Keep cool you can do this_. I reassured myself as Kristin started tugging at the bottom of my shirt and brought it up my torso.

"Here in the middle of the woods?" I breathed as I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it onto the ground. I had to take a deep breath to even out my breathing; it felt like we had been kissing nonstop for twenty minutes... and some.

My lungs were in need of some fresh air.

Kristin bit her lip and smirked up at me. "No well not yet but I don't see why we can't lose our shirts." Kristin chuckled.

"I like your logic." I started at the middle of her collarbone and ran a finger done the middle of her torso, and she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her before she eagerly pressed her lips on mine.

I could almost feel her hunger which matched mine in intensity and I was impressed with my degree of control. I was actually pulling it off.

_Don't get too cocky._ My inner wolf warned.

Her legs had locked around me again and her hands began to run up and down my torso. I knew it was time to really test myself. My hand trailed up her torso and cupped her boob which was half sitting in her bra. I thought Kristin might pull away, but her body pushed against mine harder in response as she moaned into my mouth again, and I could feel the shift trying to take over my body.

I had lasted a few seconds longer at least it was improvement.

_Don't back out you won't learn anything if you do. _I urged myself.

I focussed on her rapid heartbeat; _thump, thump, thump_. It wasn't helping and I had to move my hands away from her as soon as they shifted into claws but she didn't seem to notice and continued to kiss my lips hungrily.

_Concentrate!_

I tried harder and continued to focus on her heartbeat; luckily my ears had shifted instead of my teeth; there would've been no way of explaining myself out of that one. I didn't want her to find out my secret. Part of me was afraid it would scare her away plus we weren't allowed to tell a single human soul.

_Come on come on._ I was pleading with myself and by some miracle the shift started to reverse. My ears returned to normal as well as my claws although I knew I had to stop; next time I wasn't going to be so lucky. I had only just stopped the shift as my teeth started to change- it was too close. I could have easily bitten her tongue accidentally, and that would have ruined the date to say the least.

_Small steps at a time._ I sighed to myself in disappointment before I pulled away and sat down, and Kristin sighed in frustration and reluctantly sat up.

"It's getting late. I should get you home. You can take the food with you." I watched as her face fell completely, and a wave of guilt swept through my body. I didn't want the night to end either but I couldn't risk the shift happening again. I doubted I'd be that lucky a second time.

"No... Not yet. The date only just started. I promise I'll behave plus we still have to do cliché things like feed each other, and hold hands while we watch the stars." Kristin smirked and I couldn't say no to her big beautiful blue eyes.

"I can put my shirt back on?" she offered.

"No it's fine. You could even take your bra off if you want." I smirked and Kristin just laughed.

"Maybe next time." She winked and I couldn't help but chuckle.


	21. Kristin: What the hell?

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 21: What the hell?**

I had only been back from school for half an hour when my stomach started to growl demanding to be fed. "Fine... geesh." I spoke to myself as I stopped watching The Simpsons re-runs and made my way to the walk in pantry. I was meeting Dee and Cassie at the Pizza Place in half an hour but a little snack wasn't going to hurt.

_What to choose?_ I thought silently as I tapped my finger against my lips. There were chips, fruit, muffins, scones, biscuits and bread.

_Maybe a sandwich? No a muffin... wait the scones look good_. I sighed in frustration. I always had trouble making up my mind.

The front door slammed shut and for some reason I stood rigid and became very quiet. I thought it could have been my mother with Julian; they had been spending a lot of time together during the last couple of weeks. I still didn't like him although my mother had warmed up to him while my grams that seemed in love with him at first was now irritated with him.

_But why?_ I wanted to know what was going on.

"We had a deal Julian. I've been waiting for two weeks... two weeks!" I heard my grams as she threw her keys against the kitchen bench which resulted in a very loud thud!

_What deal? _I wondered.

"That was before I found out Courtney was single." Julian replied.

Okay so I was wrong he didn't know my mother was single when he came to town, but there was definitely something up and my suspicions had just been confirmed.

"You will do it or else I will tell Courtney why you came back in the first place, and she will never speak to you again." My grams threatened.

_What the hell is going on here? _I thought quietly to myself. I didn't want to alert them to my presence.

"Now be reasonable Elle we've known each other far too long to be fighting over this."

"You promised."

_Promised what?_ My curiosity was becoming unbearable like an itch I couldn't reach... it was driving me crazy.

"I know but I still love Courtney."

"I don't care; we have a deal besides you already have a wife. So get it done and go back home." My grams ordered. I had never seen that side of my grams before she was a total badass!

_Wait he already has a wife?_ I gasped unintentionally and worried that they had heard me.

_Don't be silly they don't have super hearing_. I reassured myself.

I heard footsteps gaining on my position and the door slid open. "Oh what are you doing in here?" My grams asked surprised.

_Or did they?_ I shook off the idiotic thought.

_Super hearing… yeah right_. I laughed to myself.

"Getting a snack," I replied as grams took a few steps backward; giving me enough space to step out of the pantry. Julian was staring at me with a raised eyebrow and it made me feel uncomfortable- _he_ made me feel uncomfortable.

"Find anything?" Julian asked.

"Nope I think I'm just going to wait for pizza." I replied and left the room in the hurry.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked myself again. The room was so tense you could have cut it with... well anything. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I couldn't help but scoff at the fact that Julian had a wife yet he was trying to hook up with my mother. Part of me wanted to tell her that Julian was married but part of me also wanted to watch her suffer.

God I was a bitch.

* * *

><p>The Pizza Place was half empty when we arrived, but just five minutes later it was practically full with chatter and laughter.<p>

"Rob wants you bad!" Dee smirked at Cassie.

We were sitting at the booth in the Pizza Place drinking milkshakes and eating pepperoni pizza total cliché but the best tasting cliché ever.

"No way, he's a total jerk plus he can't kiss to save his life." Cassie laughed before she sucked up some chocolate milkshake through her straw.

"Maybe he's better in the sack?" I suggested and Dee choked on her drink while Cassie laughed.

"What? I'm just saying." I shrugged innocently.

"He's cute but he has a huge ego plus everyone expects us to date and then we'd be the coloured couple like out of those cliché movies."

"Well I agree with the jerk part which is why I think you would be really good for him." Dee smiled hopeful.

"I'm not looking for an impossible project." Cassie teased. I was still hoping Cassie and Cory would get together.

"Fine no more talk about Rob." Dee replied and smirked at me, and I knew it was going to be bad.

I put down my piece of pizza and waited for the questions to begin.

"Have you and Derek?" Dee asked and I didn't need her to clarify what she was hinting at.

"No it's only been two weeks since our first date plus I would have you told you if we did." It didn't feel like two weeks since our first real date; it felt like a lot longer as if we had been dating for years.

I was pleased with myself that I hadn't screwed it up yet. The guarded side of me was finally starting to open up again; although the not having sex part was starting to drive me crazy. I know you're probably thinking 'But it's only been over two weeks,' but every part of me _wanted_ Derek, although every time we made out in a private place and it got heated Derek would stop. It was the most frustrating feeling I had ever experienced.

_Is he the sensitive type or is it me?_ I wondered to myself. How many girls had the problem of their boyfriends not wanting to have sex with them? My guess was none unless they were secretly gay or devoted Christians who didn't have sex until marriage.

"You sound disappointed?" Cassie and Dee's brown eyes were staring at mine with curiosity.

"Why would I be disappointed? It's only been just over two weeks since we became official." I replied although it didn't look like they were buying my act for a second.

"You totally want to have sex with him?" Dee practically announced to the whole restaurant, and all the patrons stared at us for a few seconds before they went back to minding their own business.

"Maybe... okay yes."

"So why haven't you?" Cassie asked while Dee looked worried.

"He wants to take things slow I guess."

"That's good." Dee sounded like my mother.

"I'm not going to get pregnant or anything you can relax." I assured Dee although she still wore her worried smile.

"Have you guys talked about sex yet?" Cassie asked before she took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"Nope... I don't want to pressure him." I chuckled silently. In the movies it was usually the guy who wanted to have sex while the girl was the one who wanted to wait.

"That sentence just sounds weird coming from a girl." Cassie teased and we all laughed.

At least I wasn't the only one thinking it.


	22. Derek: Major embarrassment

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 22: Major embarrassment **

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed as Kristin changed the channel to America's Next Top Model apparently it was her guilty pleasure.

I would have rather stabbed myself in both eyes repeatedly!

We were sitting on the couch and had the house to ourselves. Her sister Belle was at Lydia's house- whoever that was while her mother was at work and Elle was at my place. As soon as we walked through the door she made up a lame excuse of needing to borrow sugar.

_Real subtle Elle._ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Elle was ecstatic that Kristin and I were dating. She was still 100% sure Kristin had the werewolf gene, and I wondered how long she was going to cling to that belief. Maybe until the day she died but that was no way to live.

"I'm very serious." Kristin moved the remote out of my reach as I tried to grab it; her head was resting against my chest and I had my arm around her.

"Can't you torture me some other way?" I pleaded and Kristin laughed as she sat straight and faced me.

"I will give you the remote on one condition." Her smile turned into a smirk and I had an idea of what she wanted.

"Go on." I encouraged her.

"Kiss me." She demanded as her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Why can't you be one of the shy girls?" I sighed dramatically. I loved kissing Kristin, but it always got too heated too quickly. I hated having to stop just when the fun was starting, but I couldn't risk shifting when I was with Kristin.

"Where is the fun in that?" she smirked.

"Okay but then I get the remote." I agreed. How could've I said no. All I thought about was _being_ with Kristin.

"Deal," I inched my face closer to Kristin's deliberately taking my time before pressing my lips against hers. While she was distracted I quickly yanked the control from her hands and pulled away.

"Hey no fair," Kristin complained and I smirked before I shrugged my shoulders.

"You didn't say it couldn't be a peck." I pointed out and she huffed in annoyance in return.

Since we had the house to ourselves I was worried Kristin would want to have sex if things got too heated. It wasn't because I didn't want it; it was because I still needed more practice at making out before I could even try having sex with her.

That alone was torture.

"Besides aren't you going to ask me to the dance?" I fluttered my eye lashes and asked in a high pitched voice; trying to sound like a girl although I just sounded creepy. Like something out of a twisted horror movie.

The winter formal was on Tuesday; in three days and dances definitely weren't my thing but I didn't want Kristin to miss out not because of me.

"I just assumed you wouldn't want to go." Kristin shrugged as I changed the channel to MTV. I wasn't a huge fan of Pimp My Ride, but it was better than America's Next Top Model.

"But do you want to go?"

"You would go?" Kristin asked shocked.

"For you," I knew I sounded cheesy but it was the truth. Kristin was changing me and I didn't care. I liked being with Kristin.

_Seriously? Why don't you just cut off our balls, put em in a pretty box and hand them over to her._ My wolf raged.

"So you dance?" Kristin asked surprised.

"Yeah I could probably teach you a thing or two." I teased and lied. I didn't dance ever. Not in the privacy of my room and definitely never in public.

Kristin chuckled and then gave me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I just can't even picture you dancing." Kristin laughed some more and I pretended to be hurt by her laughter although she didn't buy it.

"Okay so I don't dance but I can make it look like I know what I'm doing." _It can't be that hard._

"But what about your image? People are going to stop thinking your psychotic." Kristin pointed out as she shifted and sat in my lap facing me, and ran her fingers through my dark my hair. I felt so relaxed my skin was tingling and I felt like I could have closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I didn't move her or even try to get up like I should have. I couldn't and I didn't want too. I had been squirming my way out of Kristin's seductions for the past two hours and it was getting harder to say no.

_Just do it you can stop it before it goes too far, plus it's more practice._ I told myself.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." I replied as I rested my hands on either side of Kristin's hips.

Kristin didn't speak; instead she kissed me hungrily and continued to run her hands through my hair and I gathered she was happy I had finally accepted her advances. I was surprised I had been able to hold out for so long.

I was a guy after all.

Her tongue entered my mouth and I could taste the lemonade she had half an hour ago as well as the peppermint gum she had only thrown out a few minutes ago; which made the kiss sweeter and more intense.

The T.V faded out next until all I could hear was our heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats and then our kiss became deeper. Kristin was practically purring in my mouth as she pushed her body against mine.

_Keep your cool._ I coached myself.

My hands crept under her t-shirt, and they trailed up her back. I wasn't thinking anymore my instincts were taking over as they continued to creep up to her bra clasp; although my fingers stopped over a few ruff bumps which sat in the middle of her back.

Kristin must have noticed me stiffen because she pulled away and looked at me taking a quick breath.

"They're just a few scars." Kristin replied un-phased but I was consumed with fear and worry. They felt like three claw marks.

_Did I do that unintentionally during one of our make out sessions? No I couldn't have. The scars have been healed for years plus I would have smelt the blood and Kristin would have felt it._ I deliberated with myself.

"From what?"

"If I answer your questions can we get back to the good stuff?" she asked and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Sure."

"It happened when I was like three or four. I was camping with my parents and my older brother Alex, and I got scratched by a feral animal... a mountain lion or something." Kristin replied sounding bored.

_Mountain lion? Yeah right._ I thought to myself.

It was obvious the scratches hadn't infected Kristin which meant it was either a beta that attacked her or the claws only scratched the surface, but they weren't small scars. I could tell they were deep by the amount of scarring. It must have been a beta. Kristin was the luckiest girl in the world. Her mother was a werewolf and she got scratched by a werewolf... how the hell was she not a werewolf?

I didn't have time to ponder my thoughts because Kristin's lips were back on mine again and it picked up from where we left it. Our lips crashed together furiously as our tongues caressed.

Kristin's hands creeped under my shirt before they started to pull my shirt up my torso. When we pulled away from our kiss I let her pull my shirt up and over my head although I was hoping it wasn't going to go much further. I had myself under control and I wanted it to stay that way.

Without a second thought my fingers gripped the bottom of Kristin's shirt and I pulled it up over her head and threw it on the ground on top of my shirt. Kristin was wearing a yellow and blue bra and I wanted to take it off. Every part of me wanted Kristin all of Kristin but I couldn't- not yet.

Our lips clashed together again with more force than before and I felt my hand instantly trail up Kristin's torso which caressed her half covered boob and Kristin moaned in my mouth in response.

I expected the change to start instantly but it didn't not even as Kristin pulled away from the kiss and kissed my jaw and my neck. I had never been so relaxed, excited or turned on in my life and yet the shift still hadn't started.

_Remember not to get too cocky._ My inner wolf reminded me although I shrugged him off. I was confident that I was going to be fine.

Kristin moved back to my face and left her lips hovering just inches from mine. I was about to kiss her before I heard her unclasp her bra. She threw it to the floor with our shirts and I felt my jaw drop to the ground as I stared at them for the first time.

After giving me a few seconds to stare Kristin's lips were back on mine again, although I was still in shock until my instincts took over again. Kristin's hands were running up and down my torso as our tongues clashed together. My hands instantly caressed her naked breasts, and Kristin moaned in response which is when I felt it.

The shift was finally happening.

_No, no, no... no!_

I concentrated on Kristin's heartbeat but the shift was taking over too fast. I had to jerk my hands away as my fingers turned into claws.

_No, no, no... no!_

It was still happening too fast, and I couldn't stop it.

I gently pushed Kristin off of me and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door watching in the mirror as my ears pointed, as my eyes turned a very bright blue and then the excess hair started growing on the sides of my face.

My wolf was taking over as my four canine teeth became thick and very sharp. I was losing control of myself- of my human half. Just because we were werewolves it didn't mean we had to kill but I didn't know what would happen if I shifted in front of Kristin. If she freaked out my wolf would feel the need to protect our secret, or if we fought it could've easily ended up with me hurting her especially if my wolf felt threatened. Then there was the worst possible outcome of all; my wolf could feel the need to hunt- wolves are predators after all. It's a part of their instinct to hunt other animals.

_No, no... Shift back. I don't want to hurt her!_

I dropped to my knees and tried to fight the wolf and cage him again.

_Come on Derek you can do this!_

"Derek are you okay?" Kristin spoke on the other side of the door and I felt the shift start to reverse immediately, and I sighed in relief.

I was literally one second away from finishing the shift completely which could have ended in disaster.

"Yeah, I just... I just," what excuse was I going to come up with? What wouldn't sound idiotic?

"Guy stuff?" Kristin asked from the hallway.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." I splashed cool water on my face before I unlocked the door and faced Kristin. She had gotten dressed in her bra and t-shirt and I was grateful. The last thing I needed was to start shifting again.

"Oh... I thought you were taking care of that?" Kristin's gaze dropped down to my crotch area before she looked back at me.

I looked down to see a bulge in my jeans and I felt my cheeks start to burn. I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

"Come on we can watch TV." Kristin grabbed my hand and I felt the embarrassment start to die down. I was glad she didn't make a big deal of it although I was still beyond embarrassed. Actually that word didn't even come close to explaining how I felt.


	23. Kristin: Bad morning for arun

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 23: Bad morning for a run**

I couldn't sleep... again. All I could think about was how weird Derek had acted yesterday. Everything was going great one minute and then he was running to the bathroom the next. He was clearly having a good time; I even had hard proof so why did he freak out? I was never going to understand guys.

_"Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame  
>But even when I turn it off and blame myself, the outcome feels the same<br>I've been thinkin maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain  
>Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain."<em>

Stars by Switchfoot blasted through my ear phones as I ran along the track. I felt bad for the abuse I put my ears through, but I was frustrated and loud music helped calm me- the louder the better.

It was just after five in the morning and the sun was still hiding meaning my vision was very limited. I was on high alert for Derek; he had a way of coming out of nowhere and almost scaring me to death, although it had been almost fifteen minutes and there was no sign of him so I started to relax.

Until every hair on my body stood straight all of a sudden; I had a bad feeling like someone was stalking me someone who wasn't Derek. I peered over my shoulder as I started to sprint along the path and I saw the glimpse of a dark shadow before it disappeared into the trees.

My heart started racing as I continued to run as fast as possible before I ripped out my ear phones. All I could hear was my heartbeat thumping in my ears, and the sound of my feet crunching on the gravel. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins and seemed to give me some extra speed as I started my escape. I just had to get to the Hales house and then I was going to be fine.

I peered over my shoulder again to see what looked like an animal chasing after me. It knew I had spotted it and mustn't have seen the point in hiding anymore.

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself as the panic started to surge through my body.

I had thought that it was a human chasing me not an animal. How the hell was I meant to outrun an animal? It was impossible. Without thinking I let my instincts take over and they fled into the woods. I still couldn't see properly, and the only light was the moon which was barely shining through the trees.

The fear was finally starting to surface but I had an idea of what I was doing. I needed a tree I could climb up and hopefully the animal wasn't going to be able to follow.

A shriek escaped my lips as I tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. I heard the animal growl in the distance and I looked over my shoulder; it looked like a wolf gaining on my position, but I wasn't sure. I could only see the outline of the animal.

_Can't be there aren't wolves in California._ I thought to myself as the panic started to suffocate me.

I couldn't hear the animal as I rushed to my feet but felt its claws as it swiped at the back of my calf. The scream was high pitched and very loud, and it took a few seconds to register that it had come from me. I certainly didn't know I could scream like that.

I had heard animals could smell fear and I tried to stay calm, but all I could think about as I ran was that I was going to be killed by a god damn wolf! Out of all the ways to die I was going to be mauled to death and eaten.

_What the fuck!_ I screamed to myself as I continued to run for my life.

My leg stang like crazy as I continued to search for a tree I could climb, although as I heard the snarling I jumped on the nearest tree- I didn't have to time to check how high it was or if it was even climbable. It was going to have to do.

The wolf's claws connected with my calf again and another scream projected from my lungs as my flesh tore. My eyes were adjusting although I still couldn't see properly as I practically ran up the tree. I lost my grip a few times as I reached out for the branches and tried to find my footing. The animal continued to snarl and I could hear it jumping at the tree as I struggled to get higher.

There weren't enough branches, and the bark on the tree was getting impossible to grip with my hands and my feet.

_Come on you can't die this way._ I pleaded with myself.

I heard another growl even louder before although it sounded different. There must have been two of them now.

_Oh god seriously! I must be dreaming._ I thought to myself well more like hoped and prayed as I panted.

I tried to climb up further although I lost my footing and fell to the ground onto my back and another scream escaped my lips. The pain erupted all over my body and I could feel rocks sticking into my back.

The pain was everywhere and my calves were practically burning- it hurt to breath. In that moment I was sure I was going to die.

I heard the hissing and growling growing louder although it wasn't aimed at me. They were fighting over my corpse, and I was guessing the winner was going to finish off the job... and kill me.

_No I'm not going to die get up! _I ordered myself.

Somehow I managed to sit up even though every part of my body was screaming at me; demanding me to stay still. I could barely make out what was happening; there was the wolf that was chasing me and a figure that looked to be human but didn't sound it.

_The fall must have really messed with my head._ I assumed to myself as I tried to stand to my feet and fell back down.

_How high had I gotten anyway?_ I wondered. It fell like I had fallen from a four story window. Or at least what I assumed it would feel like. I didn't have personnel experience. Thank god- it sounded very painful.

"Come on get up now." I heard a voice to my right. My head snapped to look up at the stranger. I could barely make out his facial features, but I knew I didn't know him or his voice.

"What? Who are you?" I asked as I looked back at the wolf and person. They were still hissing and growling and attacking each other. The wolf was swiping at the person, and he or she was dodging the animal's attacks.

_This is crazy. This is not happening._ I told myself.

"I'm here to help you now come on." He growled at me as another wolf and person passed by us and joined in on the fight.

_What the fuck? Have I been drugged? I must be dreaming._ I thought silently as the stranger helped me to my feet, although every part of my body was still screaming in pain and refused to move.

He picked me up and held me in his arms, as if I weighed as little as a feather. I wanted to protest. I didn't need to be carried but my body wouldn't let me.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" I pleaded.

He didn't answer me but continued to walk through the woods until he reached The Hale property.

"Wait you live here?" I asked even more confused than before.

"I'm Derek's Uncle Peter." He replied as he opened the front door, walked into the downstairs lounge room and gently placed me on the couch.

"Where is he? What the hell just happened?" I asked as I tried to ignore the pain. It still felt like I had rocks dug into my back which I knew wasn't possible. It's not like I was running topless.

"Derek will tell you when he gets back. Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." I still felt like I was in a very surreal dream.

"Are you sure? We have aspirin?" he offered.

"Water would be good." I smiled gratefully. Aspirin wasn't strong enough to help me make sense of this craziness.

I didn't want him to think I was being rude or that I was ungrateful for the rescue but I was still confused and had no idea of what just happened.

"Kristin?" I heard Derek's voice and saw him as he walked through the front door, and I instantly jumped to my feet and hugged him; ignoring my body as it screamed and protested in pain again.

As I pulled away I noticed a cut on his cheek. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?"

Derek walked me back to the couch and sat beside me, and I watched as the cut healed completely all within the span of less than a minute.

_Dreaming I'm dreaming. _I hoped to myself.

A few more people walked through the door although they left me and Derek alone which I appreciated.

"Here's your water, and I grabbed the aspirin just in case." Peter smiled and placed them on the coffee table before he left the room.

"I don't even know how to say this." Derek sounded exhausted as his mother entered the room with a bowl of water and a couple of bandages. I had forgotten about the open cuts. It was hard to focus where one point of pain was emanating from, it all felt connected.

"I'm Talia; Derek's mother." She smiled as she grabbed the bottom of my pants and rolled them up.

"Hi I'm Kristin." I returned the smile before my attention focussed on Derek again. I had to know what was going on. I felt like I was literally going insane and losing my mind. The pain I could handle, but what I really needed were answers.

"Just say it! How did your face heal? And what the hell just happened?" I tried to sound fine and held together although my voice was full of confusion, pain and a hint of fear.


	24. Derek: The Truth

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 24: The Truth**

"I'm a... I'm a, Uhh well." I took a deep breath and was shaking my head. Just the thought of saying it out loud sounded ridiculous.

_She probably won't believe me anyway._ I thought to myself as I tried to figure out how to tell her the truth.

_It's just three words... I'm a werewolf; hurry up already you pansy._ My inner wolf was growing impatient but it didn't feel that easy.

Kristin winced as the damp cloth brushed against her wound and my mother apologised while I grabbed Kristin's hand hoping to help comfort her. I was so angry and furious I wanted to go and hunt down the alpha and shred him to pieces for what he had done; part of me was worried the scratches had gone deep enough to infect her. I only knew of one other werewolf that could shape shift into an actual wolf and that was my mother. It was a rare gift in the werewolf community.

Just because her mother was a werewolf it didn't mean that she had more chances of becoming one of us rather than dying. I had heard of other wolves and their attempts to change human family members and half the time they failed.

I couldn't even stand the thought of Kristin dying. That alpha was going to pay once I found him again.

"Come on Derek. I feel like I'm losing my mind." Kristin winced again as my mother continued to clean her wound and it kept the anger surging throughout my body, although I had to ignore it and focus on Kristin. I had to tell her the truth.

My mother was too busy concentrating on Kristin's leg to offer any help and for the life of me I couldn't say it. I couldn't say those three words.

"We're werewolves." My uncle Peter spoke as he entered the room.

"Sorry Derek but you were torturing the poor girl." He smiled apologetically and I nodded thankful for his help. I had a feeling I would have been there for another five hours trying to spit those words out.

"Werewolves?" Kristin looked at my Uncle and then me with a confused expression.

Werewolves?" this time she chuckled, "This is one weird dream." Kristin shook her head in disbelief.

"This isn't a dream Kristin you were attacked by an alpha." My voice shook with rage.

"Alpha?"

"Every pack has an alpha. My mother is the alpha of our pack our entire family; uncles, aunts and cousins- all of us." I further explained.

"So all of your family are... werewolves?" Kristin sounded like she still didn't believe us.

"No not all, but my parents are and so is Penny, Laura, my uncle Aaron and his wife Victoria, my aunt Samantha and my uncle Peter." I also listed the werewolves that were coming to the family reunion as I tried to sound calm but I still wanted that alpha's blood.

Kristin winced again as my mother started to bandage her calf but I continued to ignore the anger as it doubled within me. I had to get Kristin to understand. I didn't want to lose her; I had only just gotten her.

"Werewolves," Kristin was nodding and I guessed she was trying to come to term with the news. "Does my Grams know?" she asked as she stared at the wall in a trance like state. Her eyes weren't even blinking it was kind of creepy.

"Yes." I answered.

"So I was attacked by an alpha that wasn't a part of your pack?"

"Yes." I kept my answers short and straight to the point.

"Were you the one that first attacked it? How come you still looked human?"

"Because I'm a beta wolf; my facial features shift as well as my teeth, eyes, claws and ears but I can't turn into a wolf. Only an alpha can although it's very rare; usually they just look big and very ugly like something out of a horror movie, or they shift like I do but have red glowing eyes."

"Right," Kristin replied and it was like her mind had left her body. I wanted to shake her but I decided to wait for her to snap out of her trance by herself. I didn't want to do any more damage.

"Let me take a look at your back." My mother asked Kristin who finally snapped back to reality and turned her attention to my mother, and I sighed in relief.

"My back's fine; probably just a few bruises," Kristin assured her and she didn't push the matter but took the bowl of bloody water out of the room instead.

"Are you okay? It's okay if you need to freak out."

Kristin's gaze focussed on my Uncle before her eyes fell back on mine, and the colour had completely drained from her face.

"So I'm not dreaming and this real." It didn't sound like Kristin was asking a question but still coming to term with the news.

"I'm afraid so." My Uncle answered for me and I was grateful I had help with the situation. I had no idea what to say, or how to make her feel any better but I knew I had to get her home; she needed to rest.

"Come on I'll drive you home." I extended my hand, and to my surprise she let me help her up off the couch. I expected her to never want to touch me again.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked as I noticed her nearly lose her balance. She didn't reply and there was an awkward silence until she finally nodded after what felt like minutes, although I knew it had only been a handful of seconds.

I picked her up in my arms and my uncle held the door open for me and I heard a jingle as I helped Kristin into the car, as I made my way to the driver's seat door my Uncle threw the keys from the front porch and I caught them without even trying. I loved how quick my reflexes were.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." We had been sitting in the car across the street from Kristin's house for five minutes in complete silence.

"It's not your fault. You don't need to apologise you saved my life." Kristin finally turned and faced me, and I noticed some colour had finally returned to her face.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Kristin exhaled loudly and bit her upper lip, "Do you kill people?" Her blue eyes were locked on mine, although I couldn't read her facial expression it was like she was feeling everything all at the same time.

"No."

"So you can shift without a full moon?"

"Yes."

"And you heal? What else?" Kristin asked.

"Yes I am also super strong, very fast and my hearing is heightened too."

"So that's how you were always sneaking up on me?"

"Guilty." I smirked.

"Every time you pulled away while we were kissing was that because you were..." Kristin looked stuck and unable to find the right word.

"Shifting; yeah." I replied. The sun was starting to rise, and was turning the sky orange and red and I was waiting for Courtney to cross the street and order Kristin inside.

"Well that's a relief." Kristin sighed.

"Relief?" I was confused.

"I thought it was because you didn't find me attractive or something."

I laughed and it was a genuine laugh. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe she was thinking that. I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Kristin you have no idea how much I want you, but I can't risk shifting when I'm near you."

"Why?"

"Because I could hurt you or kill you." I explained.

"Why did he try to kill me?" Kristin's blue eyes were full of hurt and wonder.

"That's the thing. If he wanted you dead you wouldn't be alive right now."

"So why attack me?"

"I don't know. The only other reason for an alpha to attack a human is to infect them." I replied and watched as Kristin's eye grew wide.

"What do you mean by infect them?"

"When an alpha bites a human or scratches them they either become a werewolf or reject the infection; if that happens then the human dies." I had to hold back the worry from my face. Kristin had been attacked before but didn't die or turn because it was a beta that attacked her and not an alpha, at least that's what I assumed.

It was different with an alpha and I hadn't heard of people surviving the attack as a human. They either died or turned. I just hoped Kristin's luck hadn't gone anywhere, and that maybe she would be the exception.

_What if this time she isn't so lucky, what if she…_ I couldn't finish the thought. Kristin wasn't allowed to die.

"Scratches?" the horror was clear on Kristin's face as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "So I'm either going to die or turn?" Kristin asked from behind her hands and I knew she was fighting back tears.

"Not necessarily they might not be deep enough." I tried to comfort her although I didn't believe it myself- not 100% and she still looked to be in shock.

"Why? Why me?"

"I don't know. He got away before we could question him." I hated myself for not being able to catch him; he ran off as soon as my mother and father showed up. We tried chasing him but he got away. Just the thought made me want to tear something and rip it to shreds.

Kristin shifted her hands so they were covering her whole face and I hated not being able to do anything about the situation, "I'm sorry, I just need a minute. I promise I'm not usually like this." Kristin apologised and sniffled behind her hands.

I reached out and moved her hands from her face. Her eyes were full of tears which were trying to fall down her face, although she was fighting and holding them back with all the strength she had left.

"It's okay." I rested my hand on her cheek and she let a few tears fall down her face which I wiped away.

"How long do I have to wait before I know I'm not infected?"

"You might start to feel sick in a couple of hours or not until tonight; that's if you're infected and your body is rejecting it. If you're infected and you've turned you will know when your wound heals completely which might not be for another few hours or until tonight."

"So if I'm not sick and I'm still wounded by tonight than it means I'm not infected?"

"Yes." I replied and a small smile rose to her lips and she nodded.

"Okay well I guess there is no use crying about it; time will tell anyway." Kristin leaned into my hand and kissed my palm.

"If you want to end it I understand."

I didn't want her to break up with me but I expected it, although just the thought had me feeling like I was being stabbed with blunt knives all over my body.

Kristin grabbed my hand that was leaning against her face and looked at me in horror, "What are you talking about?" I noticed her pulse start to race as she held my hand between hers and I felt guilty for causing her more stress.

She had just been attacked and I was making the situation worse.

"Well I just thought that me being a werewolf might be too much and I'd understand if you ended it."

"No... Besides I might be dead in a few hours anyway. I don't want to be alone." Kristin tried to make a joke out of it although neither of us laughed or even smiled.

"You're not going to die; you'll be fine." I tried to comfort her as I extended my arms and pulled Kristin into a hug. She leaned her head on my shoulder and squeezed me back with the little strength she had left.

"I'm going to pull a sickie and ask my Grams to drive Belle to school; my mom starts work in an hour do you want to wag another day with me?" Kristin asked as she buried her face into my chest.

"Sure." I replied as I ran my hands through her dark curly hair. I refused to even think that the claws had slashed deep enough to infect her. Just because I had never heard of a human surviving an attack from an alpha without turning or dying didn't mean it never happened.

_She will be fine, she has to be._ I reassured myself.


	25. Kristin: Morning visitor Part 1

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 25: Morning visitor Part 1**

"How are you feeling?" Derek spoke on the other end of the phone. It was the morning after the attack and I still hadn't gotten sick and I was sure my wound was still present. I could still barely walk which meant I had managed to escape infection a second time.

I hadn't told my mother or my Grams yet. I didn't even know what to say plus I had a feeling the Hales would fill my Grams in on the details for me; well I was more like hoping. I still couldn't believe Grams had kept the Hales secret from me and I wondered what other secrets she was hiding. Derek's mom had put some herbs on the bandage which was meant to fight off infection; my mother and my grams had no idea that I was injured. They did question was I was limping and I just said it was cramps, and for some reason they totally believed me.

It still felt surreal... all of it. The wolf that attacked me and the conversation with Derek where I had found out that he was a werewolf; yet at the same time my mind was coming to terms with it rather well actually- maybe a little too well.

I mean don't get me wrong. I was completely freaked out at first but over the time span of less than twelve hours it didn't seem that bad or that unreal which sounds crazy. I don't even know how to explain it; maybe it was because of all the vampire and werewolf T.V shows, books and movies.

At first a small part of me was even hoping that I was a werewolf; that way Derek wouldn't have to hold back around me. I had no idea that I was practically torturing him until very recently- I felt terrible. Although after finding out I wasn't a wolf I felt relieved, and even had to refrain from squealing in excitement.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I stood in front of my full length mirror which sat next to my door. _Just tear it off, hurry up!_ I ordered myself before I ripped the bandage and looked at the deep cuts. It was one thing to see blood and gore in movies but in real life it sent chills up and down my spine- the nauseating kind. The scratches looked horrible and I was lucky I didn't need stitches. Derek had told me if the cuts were just a cm deeper than I would have had to go to the hospital.

"Sore but at least I'm alive right?" It hurt to walk but I couldn't stay in bed all day. Even my entire back was bruised; it looked totally gross although Derek didn't seem fazed at all when I showed him. It also made sleeping a total bitch- it even hurt to sleep on my side.

"I told you that you would be fine didn't I?" Derek teased me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Do you want a medal?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes in fact I do, a really big one too thanks,. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his smart ass request.

"I'll get that to you let's see... never." I giggled glad it was the weekend. I could relax and rest my abused and aching body.

"Is it looking infected?" Derek asked concerned, and I knew he meant the normal kind of infection, and not the supernatural kind.

I sat on my desk chair in front of the first aid kit which was sitting on my desk near my cluster of sea horse figurines. Sea horses were my favourite animal of all time well one of many.

"Nope." I replied as I wiped my wound with disinfectant before I started to re-bandage it; surprised at how much I remembered of my mother's many first aid lessons which happened every year. "I'll be over in like five minutes." I added.

"You need to rest." Derek protested.

"But my mom has the night shift; I won't get to see you until." I stopped talking suddenly. I was becoming pathetic. I was becoming one of the girls that I promised I would never become. The type of girl that's world revolved around a guy and nothing else.

"Okay but I'll be calling you later." I smiled.

When I first started dating Derek I made a promise to myself; to not get dependent on him at all and I was breaking it already.

_You're an independent woman stop being so lame_. I ordered myself.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." I replied and hung up the cordless phone and threw it on my desk.

_What the hell am I meant to do now? Wait, I know...America's Next Top Model. _I silently decided. I had recorded it and since Derek wouldn't be around I could actually watch it without his commentary which consisted of "This is lame." And "Can you just shoot me now please?"

Sometimes it was funny, but other times I just wanted to watch the show without being interrupted.

It was just after 10am and the house seemed to be deserted as I made my way downstairs well apart from me of course. I slowly made my way to the kitchen and found a note on the bench.

_Grams is at the Hales and Belle is at Lydia's, and I've gone to get a few groceries, I'll be home real soon so don't even think about sneaking Derek into the house especially your room._

_XO Mom._

I rolled my eyes at the note before I scrunched it up and threw it into the bin. How did she know anyway? It's not like I snuck him up to my room when she was home. It was my second day of pretending to be sick well technically I wasn't pretending- I was really hurt.

"Whatever." I yawned as I opened the fridge and grabbed out the eggs. I felt like scrambled eggs and avocado on toast; they were going to accompany me while I watched my favourite T.V show. Well _one of_ my favourite T.V shows- I had many.

"That is a very cute night dress." I accidentally dropped the carton of eggs as I practically jumped out of my skin. I knew it wasn't Derek, although it took me a few seconds to recognise the voice- it was Julian.

I closed the fridge door and saw Julian standing a few feet away from me.

_Was the front door unlocked? Of course it was. Mom must have forgotten._ I reassured myself.

I was in my blue knee length sea horse night dress. It was my favourite although I instantly started hating it because of Julian's compliment.

_Reminder to self: Dispose of night dress!_ I made a quick mental note.

_Wait a minute, how did he get that close without me even hearing him?_ I wondered to myself as I looked at the carton on the ground. The cracked eggs were draining through the cardboard and leaking onto the floor, and then it hit me.

_Is he a werewolf?_ I asked silently. I was too worried to ask out loud like if I did than he would have to kill me for knowing what he was assuming my suspicion was correct.

"Thanks I guess. What are you doing here?" I asked as I bent down and picked up the carton and my body screamed in agony.

_Fuck-ing hell!_ I screamed to myself as I tried to act unfazed while I threw the carton into the bin.

I wasn't going to show any fear even if I was 85% sure he was a werewolf and could kill me in the blink of an eye.

_He's probably just here to visit mom._ I told myself.

"Lucky I brought enough for two." He raised his hand close to his face which was holding a brown paper bag. I was instantly reminded of when Jack Nicholson stuck his head through the chopped bit of door and shouted 'Here's Johnny' in the movie The Shinning. I don't know why- maybe it was to do with his facial expression.

"My mother isn't here." I made sure not to stammer but I had a _very bad_ feeling.

"I know." He grinned and it sent chills down my spine.

"So why are you here than?"

_Is he an alpha, the alpha that attacked me yesterday morning?_ I continued to keep my questions to myself.

"Bonding session and a celebratory breakfast." He smirked and placed the paper bag on the light yellow counter top.

"What?" I asked as I started to inch away from him. He was creeping me out and I knew if he was the alpha than I was about to be attacked.

"Your mother broke it off with me a couple of days ago. I didn't succeed the first time, but I won't fail twice." He smiled sinisterly and I ran; at first I didn't know where I was running to. The closest room was the bathroom and all my effort went into throwing myself into the room and locking the door before he could grab me.

My heart was thumping in my ears and the adrenaline was coursing through my veins as he banged on the door furiously. I searched the bathroom frantically for a weapon and started with the medicine cabinet, although there was nothing there other than band aids and aspirin.

I moved onto the cupboards under the sink and after shoving all the shampoos, conditioners, body lotions and scented soaps out of the way I finally found a pair of scissors.

_I guess this will have to do._ I huffed in annoyance as Julian continued to bang on the door. I could hear the door hinges creaking and the wood cracking; he was going to literally bang the door down and my heart started to try and jump out of my chest.

_Shit concentrate!_ I tried to calm myself down as I heard another loud cracking sound.

I had the scissors hidden behind my back in my left shaking hand and they were ready to make contact, as soon as he knocked down the door.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Julian growled before he banged on the door for the last time.

It fell to the ground and I felt my fight response kick in. I was ready for him. I was going to fight for my life until my last dying breath.

_Bring it you bastard!_ I smirked to myself as he stepped into the room. There was no way I was giving Julian the chance to try and infect me again.


	26. Kristin: Morning visitor Part 2

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 26: Morning visitor Part 2**

"Now do you want to do this the easy way or hard way? Because I'm super pissed and you don't want to tempt me." Julian took another step towards me but I was ready, ready to strike as soon as he got close enough.

I stood still as Julian approached and I watched as he hissed and his four canine teeth grew thicker and sharper. He was definitely a werewolf and I gulped as he reached me and closed the gap between us in one step.

Without flinching I stabbed him in the right side of his chest and rushed out of the room as he yelped in pain. I knew he was going to heal, but I just had to buy enough time to get outside and then I would be fine.

I was going to run to a neighbour's house and call Derek. There was no way I was calling my uncle the Sherriff. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me. Stiles had already lost his mother; he couldn't lose his father as well.

"That wasn't very nice." Julian growled.

I ran past the kitchen and through the lounge room ignoring the pain but I toppled to the ground before I could get to the front door. Julian was on top of me and I couldn't move let alone push him off of me.

_Why is he trying to infect me?_ I didn't understand.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed.

"Don't worry. You'll be thanking me in no time."

_Thanking him? Why will I be thanking him for this?_ I was either going to die or become a werewolf.

"Get off of my daughter." I heard my mother growl as she barged through the front door and she literally sounded like an animal which is when I noticed her eyes were glowing a very bright red.

_What the hell?_

"I have to do something quickly first."

I watched as my mother quickly shifted; showing off her sharp teeth and sharp looking claws. At least she wasn't the ugly werewolf that belonged in those terrible B-grade horror movies. I don't hate all of them, only some of them.

_Oh my god!_

My mother had ran and lunged on Julian just as quickly as she had shifted and they were fighting in the corner of the room- growling and snarling.

I quickly stood to my feet as Julian shifted into a wolf. He's coat was more light brown than dark and I ran to the phone and dialled Derek's number as my mother's claws connected with Julian's face and he yelped.

"He's here." I practically screamed into the phone and hated how much I sounded like a weak pathetic girl.

"Get somewhere safe now. I'll be there real soon." Derek growled and I hung up the phone, but I couldn't leave. I had to stay in case he got the upper hand. I couldn't let my mother die- I wouldn't.

My mother and Julian looked to have a few cuts, and so far the score looked even. They were both snarling and staring at one another; it looked like they were waiting for the other to make the next move.

Julian shifted back to his human form and I had to avert my eyes because he was stark naked. "Enough! I'll go and leave Kristin unharmed." Julian's cuts had already healed.

My mother must have been one tough wolf. Julian looked sinister and downright scary yet he was bowing out of the fight. I was kind of proud of my mother.

She still had her claws and teeth out and darted straight to me; taking a protective stance in front of me as Julian gathered his clothes and began to get dressed. She didn't stop growling once and I had to hold back the smug smile I wanted to give Julian. I didn't want to antagonise him in case he attacked my mother to get to me.

"I was going to change your life for the better." Julian snapped at me before he started walking towards the door and my mother stayed in front of me; ready to pounce if he got to close.

I had only just learnt that werewolves existed, and then I found out my mother was one of them, and that Julian wanted to change my life for the better. It was all crazy besides how was dying or becoming a werewolf going to make my life better?

_Is it really over?_ I wondered to myself as I watched him walk out the door and slam it behind him. My mother stiffened and waited a few seconds before she retracted her teeth and claws, and gave me a questioning look; as if she was wondering why I wasn't screaming my lungs out.

"Kristin!" Derek barged through the front door and before I could even think my body had rushed towards him and I clung to him, as if I was stuck in the middle of the ocean and I couldn't swim and Derek was the only thing stoping me from drowning.

"I told you to get somewhere safe." Derek wrapped his arms around me and I felt completely safe like nothing or no one could hurt me, as long as I stayed with Derek.

"He got away." I heard Derek's uncle speak as he stepped into the house.

"Well he won't be back." My mother spoke. I knew she hated the sight of me clinging to Derek but I didn't care and I didn't want to let go either.

"You look good." I assumed Peter was complimenting my mother who was standing behind me as I buried my face in Derek's chest, and he ran a hand through my curly dark hair in response. It was the most relaxing feeling ever and almost made me forget about what had just happened.

"Thank you so do you." I was almost tempted to pull away from Derek to see the glances Peter and my mother were sharing, but I decided it wasn't important enough for me to remove myself from Derek. He smelled great as usual; the combination of his perspiration and his body spray which smelled like the ocean was intoxicating as always.

"Honey I think we need to talk." My mother was trying to get my attention and was failing miserably.

"We should let them talk." Peter spoke next but I still didn't let go, and I heard Derek chuckle.

"Kristin please?" My mother begged and I sighed in annoyance before I reluctantly pulled away from Derek who was smirking at me, and I couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous green eyes.

I knew kissing him was going to piss off my mother but I didn't care. If she was going to force me to talk to her then I was at least going to kiss Derek goodbye.

I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his perfect lips. I expected it to only be a peck, but he gave me a little more and I took it before I finally pulled away as my mother cleared her throat.

"Teenagers right?" Peter chuckled and I saw a genuine smile surface on my mother's face.

"You have no idea!" She almost chuckled.

"I'll call you later." Derek smiled before he followed Peter out the front door.

My mother had made us a hot drink and got out the choc chip cookies and had them sitting on the kitchen table between us. I had a feeling we were going to be chatting for a while which I wasn't too excited about, although I did have a few questions to ask.

"So you've been a werewolf all this time and haven't told me? Is Grams a werewolf? Anyone else in the family I guess is the better question to ask?"

"Yes and your Grams is also a werewolf as was your grandfather... god rest his soul and my brother; your uncle Kyle but no one else in the family is a werewolf, and no one else knows about us other than the Hales and Julian and his family." I heard the venom as Julian's name passed through her lips and it made me smile.

"So dad doesn't even know what you are? Why don't you and Uncle Kyle talk anymore?" I believed my father had a right to know that she wasn't entirely human, and I couldn't believe she had kept that secret for so long or that she was still keeping it.

"No he doesn't, and Kyle has always been jealous of my Alpha status. Our father was the Alpha of our family and when he died that title went to me." My mother's head hung in shame as she answered. At least she was feeling bad about it.

_Serves you right._ I kept my response to myself. I didn't want her to stop answering my questions.

"Why not? I know about Derek being a werewolf and we're fine." I pointed out. In fact we were stronger than before.

"So that's why you didn't freak out… It's complicated."

"Typical you start to actually treat me like an adult and then stop; just because you don't feel like answering my questions." I snickered and rolled my eyes. It was always on her terms- always!

"Fine... you know those scratch marks on your back?"

"Yeah," I nodded before I nibbled on my biscuit dreading what she was about to say. I knew what was coming, and it made me wonder if I was a werewolf magnet or something.

"That was a werewolf, and your father saw it- even shot it as it was running away and that was the moment he decided to start hunting werewolves and it was also the moment I knew I could never tell him." My mother looked devastated and torn in half.

"Wait dad is a... werewolf hunter? How did I not know this? Is that why he took me shooting and to all those martial arts lessons?"I asked.

"Yes just like he did your brother."

"Is Alex?" I knew I didn't need to finish my sentence she knew what I was asking.

"Yes he hunts with your father which is the reason I left him. Hunting is all he cares about anymore and when he pulled Alex into it I couldn't let him do the same to you or Belle."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing or that my mother was finally telling me the truth and treating me like an adult. It was almost more surreal than the existence of werewolves.

"Great so it's my fault you left dad." I felt guilty, but at the same time I didn't because it wasn't like I asked the werewolf to attack me all those years ago.

"No it's not your fault; it's his fault."

"Why are you telling me this?" She had gone from telling me absolutely nothing to telling me everything. It was very strange especially since we were kind of... bonding.

_Is she finally going to stop treating me like a child?_ I wondered to myself.

"You wanted to be treated like an adult so that's what I'm doing." She replied as she dunked her biscuit into her coffee.

"You know Derek hasn't hurt me once you're worrying for no reason." I figured since we were having an "adult" conversation that I could try and get her to realise that Derek wasn't going to hurt me.

"But you do understand now don't you? Why I was worried for your safety? Why I'm still worried for your safety?"

"I understand but you really don't need to worry about me. Derek would never hurt me; not accidentally and definitely not on purpose." I was going to keep seeing Derek no matter what she said but I still wanted her to understand that I was safe with him.

"I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt; any of you." I knew she was talking about all her children, about me, Alex and Belle.

"I know but I'm safe with Derek, and I want to go to the dance with him." Even if she said no it wasn't going to stop me, but I did want her support.

"I don't know."

"At least get to know him a little before you pass judgement." I tried to negotiate.

"It's not his personality I'm worried about Kristin. You don't know how easy it is to shift without meaning to especially as a teenager while all your hormones are going crazy."

"I'm just asking you to give him a chance. I _really_ like him and it would be nice to have your support."

My mother looked as though she was debating with herself as she held the half empty coffee cup between the palms of her hands.

"Fine," my mother nodded. "Dinner, Friday night, I don't have the night shift," she added and I couldn't help but smile. There was no way my mother could hate Derek after getting to know him. He was more behaved than I was.


	27. Derek: Reunion

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 27: Reunion**

I spent the last two days on guard at Kristin's house just in case Julian came back. Of course I only stayed during the afternoon after school, and went home at dinner. I was surprised Courtney even agreed to that. My parents had told me the day after Julian first attacked Kristin that they suspected Elle had gotten Julian to agree to give Kristin the bite.

It made me so angry I wanted to scream at Elle. I was outraged. Who had given her permission to play god and toy with Kristin's life anyway? I wanted to tell Kristin but my parents told me Elle had to face her actions herself so I promised to stay out of it for the time being. I was giving Elle four days to tell Kristin the truth before I did.

Kristin had to know and she deserved to know.

My attention snapped to the East. I was walking in the woods and following a couple of werewolf scents and had just heard a growling noise. They smelled familiar yet at the same time they smelt foreign, and I was going to find out who was trespassing and kick them off of our property.

I probably should have told someone like my parents or Laura but I didn't need their help. I was strong enough on my own.

_You mean we're strong enough_. My wolf corrected me and I just rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

_Snap._

I heard a twig snap to the West.

_Oh please._ I rolled my eyes. We're they really trying to confuse me. How stupid did they think I was?

_Snap._

Another twig snapped to the East. I was growing tired of their games; it was boring and I was itching for a fight, and not the pathetic one I had with Cory which I didn't even classify as a fight.

"Really?" I muttered knowing they would have heard me clearly even if they were far away.

_Oomph. _

The air from my lungs was forced out of my chest as I landed face down on the ground. He was sitting on top of me laughing and that's when I recognised him.

"Tane! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. He had moved to Brooklyn three month ago with his older brother Mark, and his sister Tina who was just a year younger than Tane. Their parents perished in the house fire three months ago along with five other family members. We were certain hunters were responsible- at least I was.

"It's good to see you too." Tane lifted his body slightly and landed on my back again; it didn't hurt that much it was more annoying than anything.

I threw him off of me and got to my feet just in time for him to tackle me back to the ground. We were around the same size in height and weight and we always used to wrestle. It was a guy thing.

_Crash,_ he was sitting on my chest wearing a huge grin.

Using all my strength I was able to push him off of me again and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked as Tane stood to his feet and ran his hands through his scruffy dark blonde hair in an attempt to get out the few leaves that had stuck themselves to his head.

"Yep but a few days off won't hurt," Tane smirked. He was the one that made all the girls swoon. I heard some say it was because of his blue eyes while others loved his smile. To me he just looked like- well like Tane.

He was my best friend and before he left we were always hanging out. Even though I was friends with him people still kept their distance, and they all wondered why he wasted his time hanging out with me.

"Well it's about time." I smirked and dodged out of the way as he ran at me again.

"You've gotten slow." I laughed and Tane growled before a smirk surfaced.

"I'm just going easy on you." Tane smiled as I heard someone creeping up behind me.

I knew it was Tina and I anticipated her attack and tripped her onto the ground. It was funny watching her fall and even more funny as she looked up at me in shock. I couldn't help but laugh and Tane even joined in.

"You really think you can sneak up on me?" I asked her as she gave me the evil eye before standing to her feet. Just like her older brother she had blue eyes and her straight blonde hair which reached past her shoulders.

Tina drove all the boys' wild at school, but for some unknown reason she only had eyes for me. We didn't date exactly; it was more complicated than that. I had no idea how to explain our relationship.

"Yes I do actually." She wiped the dirt off of her jeans and put her hand on her hip as Tane and I continued to laugh.

"Oh please guys are stronger and faster than girls it's scientific fact." I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yeah exactly," Tane backed me up and Tina scowled at both of us.

"You two are idiots." She retorted before her eyes looked into mine and a frown surfaced on her lips.

"I heard you already have another girlfriend." Her voice was full of disappointment. A small part of me felt guilty but at the same time I was too happy with Kristin to be worried about Tina.

"I do."

Tane chuckled, "Awwww my boys whipped," he laughed some more while Tina grinded her teeth; I could hear the spine chilling sound which sounded like nails being dragged on a chalk board.

I was confused; we were never an item at least not technically. Did she expect me to not date anyone? What did she want from me?

"Whatever I'm hungry." Tina sounded like a child who had just thrown a tantrum and was still grumpy and upset.

_Maybe you should keep her away from Kristin._ My inner wolf suggested. It was the only smart thing that he said- ever.

_Agreed,_ I silently decided.

"Let's go to the pizza place." Tane suggested.

"Or you could go and pick us up some food and bring it back here. Derek and I can wait." Tina answered and I held my tongue. I didn't need her answering for me but she obviously had something to say, and I just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Derek?" Tane raised an eyebrow giving me an out.

"Go ahead we'll wait here." I watched as a smile surfaced on Tina's face.

"Okay your funeral." He chuckled and walked away leaving us alone and I was dreading the conversation that was about to take place.

Tina waited a few minutes until Tane was too far away to hear our conversation, and I was grateful because I knew it was going to be brutal and the last thing I needed was to be taunted by Tane about it.

"How long have you two been dating?" Tina asked as she leaned against a tree.

_Okay so far not bad._ I thought to myself. I had expected her to call me a few names or throw things at me. She was the biggest drama queen in the entire world and had been ever since I had known her, and she even had the temper to match.

"Just over a few weeks." Of course that wasn't counting where it first started; where we first started.

"Oh so it's a new relationship." Tina sounded hopeful but I didn't know why. She lived in Brooklyn and I wasn't going to dump her for Kristin, no way!

"I guess. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I was hoping she was going to say yes. The last thing I needed was Tina coming back and ruining my relationship with Kristin.

"No not at the moment I'm still hung up on someone else." She smirked at me and I knew I had to stop her, and tell her that I didn't have any romantic feelings for her not anymore. There was only Kristin.

"Tina I like Kristin a lot and I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry." I watched as her face fell. I didn't like being mean; well not to my friends or people who didn't deserve it but I had to tell Tina the truth.

"But you were the one that told me not to go to Brooklyn. You said that you really cared about me," that was true I didn't want her to go to Brooklyn, as annoying as she got at times I did like her but a lot had changed.

"I know but things change."

"Clearly," Tina looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry." I begged her. If she cried than I would have to comfort her, and I knew she would try something and then I would have to tell Kristin who would try to scratch Tina's eyes out and don't even get me started on what would happened after that.

"Oh please like I would ever cry over you." Tina spat.

"You're only here for a few days right? Did you really expect everything to continue? It's not like we were dating."

"I know okay. I don't know what I was expecting. It just doesn't feel like I ever left."

"I'm sorry." I apologised and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Well now that that's over. Let's do something fun, like hide and seek." Tina smiled acting as if the conversation hadn't happened at all.

"Okay." I agreed relieved she didn't make a scene and start screaming and yelling, although it was almost creepy how quickly she pulled herself together.


	28. Kristin: Dress shopping

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dress shopping**

"I still can't believe Derek is taking you to the dance." Dee's smile was reaching from ear to ear. We all had assumed Derek wouldn't be interested.

"I know right." I couldn't help but smile along with Dee. We had just finished our dress shopping and were at the Pizza Place drinking milkshakes.

As soon as I saw my dress I fell head over heels in love. It was strapless and the plunging neckline was covered in blue and pink sequins while the waist had a thick pink ribbon tied around it and from the waist down there were two layers. The bottom layer was a cheetah pattern and the colours consisted of pinks and purples while the top layer was made of a transparent pink material. It all ended halfway down my thigh and I loved it.

Cassie had brought her dress weeks ago and chose a tight slimming yellow dress which was strapless and looked amazing on her body. It clung to her curves perfectly. Dee had also got her dress weeks ago and decided on a pink dress which was also strapless and had black ribbon tied around the waist. The seam was curled under and was puffy which made the dress look much more elegant.

They had showed me their dresses before we started the search for my dress which took us hours . . . Literally.

"It's going to be so weird seeing you two together." Cassie spoke as she stirred her strawberry milkshake with her straw.

They had only seen me and Derek together once and that was when we kissed in front of half the school and Cory and Derek nearly got into a fight because of it.

I didn't mind that we didn't hang out in public. I preferred hanging out near the river anyway plus I knew it would was still too soon. The town was small and the last thing I wanted was to flaunt my relationship in front of Cory.

It would have been like rubbing salt into an open wound and I wasn't that cruel well not towards people who didn't deserve it anyway.

"And seeing Derek in a tux," Dee added and we all chuckled slightly.

That was something I was looking forward to. I could already picture how handsome he was going to look in a tux.

_Snap, snap. _I heard fingers snapping in front of my face.

"Earth to Kristin," Dee brought me away from my day dream of Derek and back to reality.

"What?" I asked as I started to pay attention again.

Dee and Cassie laughed at me. "I can't help it okay. I think he is going to look great in a tux." I smirked and they both rolled their brown eyes.

"Damn girl you got it bad!" Cassie and Dee laughed some more although I didn't see the point in denying it.

"Guilty as charged." I admitted, "Anyway moving on. Have you decided who you are saying yes to?" I asked Cassie. She had a few guys wanting to take her to the Winter Formal, and even though it was only a few days away she still hadn't decided.

There was Rob the major douche who had encouraged Cory to fight Derek, and then there was Cory who swore they would just be going as friends and finally there was Michael. Michael was on the Basketball team and a friend of Trevor's. I didn't really know him but he seemed nice and was the quiet type.

"I don't know. I really don't want to go with Rob and Michael is cute but I don't want Cory to have to go to the dance alone." Cassie focussed on me as if asking for permission.

"Cassie you don't need my permission. Cory and I barely dated. I think you and Cory going together is an excellent idea."

I wanted her to stop worrying; Cory and I were over before we even began. I was still hoping that maybe they would become more than friends that way I wouldn't feel so guilty every time I saw Cory.

"I know . . . I just okay I'll go with Cory." Cassie replied as she moved some of her dark hair out of her face.

Me and Dee both smiled and had to hold back our squeals of excitement. Even though there were only going as friends we both were holding hope that they would become more. They would make a cute couple.

"Don't get too excited guys. We are only going as friends." Cassie assured us but we kept our grins plastered to our faces.

"Okay whatever you say." Dee threw her hands up in defeat and smirked again.

"You guys are never going to quit are you?" Cassie gave us the evil eye, and we both looked at each other.

"Nope," We answered at the same time and laughed while Cassie just rolled her eyes at us.

"I just need to pee. I'll be right back." I stood to my feet and left the booth. I was sitting at the end which meant I didn't have to squish past anyone or wait for them to let me out.

The restroom was practically deserted as was the Pizza Place as I left the rest room and made my way back to the table.

_Thud!_

I wasn't paying attention and had been stuck in my own world thinking about werewolves and how Cassie and Dee had no idea when I collided with another person.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"No it's okay. It's not your fault it's mine."

I looked at him and that's when I noticed how cute he was. Just because Derek and I were dating it didn't mean I couldn't look I just couldn't touch.

He reminded me of Chad Michael Murray with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and I knew he didn't go to my school. I had never seen him before and he looked to be about my age.

"No it's totally my fault. I zoned out."

"Okay well let's agree to disagree; how does that sound?" he asked.

"That's sounds fine. I've never seen you before."

"I'm just here for a few days. I used to live here a few months ago but I moved." He further explained.

"I just moved here a month ago." I wasn't flirting. I was just being polite.

"How are you liking it?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Well now I'm wishing I never left." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but chuckle at his lame attempt of a pick-up line.

"Smooth."

"That's how I do."

"Sir your pizza is ready." Marty the owner called from behind the counter.

"Well I better let you go bye." I replied before I started to head back to Dee and Cassie.

"Bye." I heard him call after me.

"Oh my god was that Tane? He is even more gorgeous than I remember." Dee practically yelled as she neatened her blonde hair and looked over at him as I sat at the table. I quickly looked back near the counter but he was already halfway out the door.

_Thank god._ I sighed in relief.

"Way more gorgeous," Cassie added.

"Insanely more gorgeous," Dee continued to compliment him.

Had he really changed that much in the last three months?

"Okay I get it but it doesn't matter anyway. One because I'm with Derek and two because he doesn't live in Beacon Hills anymore as you already know, and even if he did still live in Beacon Hills there is no way I would dump him for Derek."

"Even if you had met him before Derek?" Dee questioned me.

"Yes even if I had met him first I would still choose Derek."

"How do you that though?" Dee asked.

"That's a good question." Cassie nodded.

They had me there but there was no way to know unless I built a time machine, went back three months and moved to Beacon Hills so there was no point in talking about it. Plus Derek was hotter.

"Okay enough talk about . . . Tane." It took me a few seconds to remember what Dee had called him.

"Okay so are you and Derek going to . . . You know after the dance?" Cassie's lips turned into a devilish grin.

"Are you and Cory?" I teased and Dee laughed while Cassie scrunched up a napkin and threw it at me.

"You guys are pure evil!" Cassie glared and I couldn't help but laugh although she had got me thinking about me and Derek. I knew why we had to take things slow but it still sucked, but Derek did tell me that practice made perfect which was the only upside.

We had been practicing a lot; just with making out and to my delight we were making progress. Not much but every little bit counted.


	29. Derek: The Dinner

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Dinner**

Nervous, worried and afraid for my life was how I was feeling. Courtney hated me. I knew that much so why did I agree to having dinner with her?

_Because you're whipped like a little bitch haven't I already told you this? _My inner wolf teased.

"You ready?" My uncle Peter asked me.

We were standing in front of the front door and had been for the last minute. He seemed just as nervous as me which got me curious. What did he have to feel nervous about? It was me about to be judged. I literally felt like one of those contestants on one of those talent shows and it was daunting.

"Nope," I replied as I knocked on the dark wooden door and within a few seconds Kristin was opening the door and standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. It helped ease the nerves slightly although I still felt nauseated.

"Hey come in." Kristin sprang forward and grabbed my hand and I had to resist the urge to run in the opposite direction. I was also wondering why Kristin seemed so relaxed with what was about to take place. Was she really that confident in me? I sure as hell wasn't.

"Hello Peter." Kristin greeted as she lead us through the lounge room and into the dining room. I hadn't noticed the chicken wall paper in the rooms before or that everything had chickens on it. From the cushions to the curtains; how hadn't I noticed that before? Probably because I was always focussed on Kristin I assumed.

"Hello Kristin." I could see my Uncle smirking and I knew it was because of the look of terror on my face.

"You look like you're about to attend your own execution." My Uncle talked just loud enough for me to hear and not Kristin although if Courtney was listening she would have heard it to.

"I'm fine." I talked quietly as Kristin guided me to a chair at the table, and nodded at my Uncle and then at the chair across from me; he got the hint and took a seat as Courtney placed the roast chicken on the table.

"Hope you boys are hungry." Courtney smirked as she sat next to my uncle Peter and started to cut the chicken into slices.

"Very much so." My Uncle grinned and Courtney smiled.

"Yeah this looks really good." I forced a smile and tried my hardest to sound and look confident. I knew that Kristin wasn't going to stop seeing me, no matter what her mother said but I wanted to make a good impression. I didn't want them fighting because of me.

"Well help yourself." She instructed.

There was a large bowl of mashed potatoes as well as peas and corn, carrots and small bread rolls already buttered and we all started to pass the bowls around the table and fill our plates. It was almost funny at how full our plates were compared to Kristin's. Werewolves also seemed to have larger appetites and it showed when we ate with humans.

"So what do you do with yourself in your spare time?" Courtney started the conversation by questioning me and I could almost feel the spotlight shining down on me from the ceiling.

"Well I like to run and work out and go swimming at the lake."

_And make out with your daughter._ I kept that part silent and Kristin looked at me with a raised eye brow which is when I remembered that I hadn't taken her to the lake yet, but I had the feeling it would have led to skinny dipping, and I could barely contain myself at the sight of her half naked torso let alone her full naked body.

"That sounds interesting." Courtney nodded politely although she looked more bored than interested.

"He's great at teaching his younger cousins how to play catch." My uncle added.

I hadn't talked to Kristin about my huge family in depth yet. I didn't want to scare her away especially since there were only four people living in her house. Of course our family wasn't always huge. Usually there were only six of us, but during the full moon reunions there was sometimes up to twenty of us depending on who could make it.

"Are you saying Derek is great with kids?" Kristin asked as she stabbed a piece of carrot with her fork.

"He's very good with kids." My uncle smirked and I wanted to kick him in the shins but I somehow restrained myself.

"Huh really? What else are you good at?" Courtney questioned me and I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Running, and basketball and baseball."

"You play baseball and basketball?" Kristin asked me surprised. I wasn't ashamed that's not the reason I didn't tell her. I quit them both after I lost Paige and decided to distance myself as much as possible from humans.

"He quit a few years ago. He was the star of both teams." Peter continued to place me on a pedestal. I knew he was trying to help but I was worried Courtney was going to get bored rather than impressed. Plus the last time I let Peter intrude on my business it ended up with Paige being bitten, and you know how that ended. I had to shake off the guilt and sorrow at the thought.

"What made you quit?" Courtney's blue eyes continued to question mine.

"I just lost the passion for it I guess." I half lied. I did lose the passion for it, but for grim reasons as you know.

"Maybe you can teach me some time." Kristin smirked while Courtney frowned at the idea.

"Yeah no problem; this chicken is really nice." I tried to smile innocently although I felt guilty. All I could think about was being _with_ Kristin and it got even worse every time she rubbed her foot against mine, or when our elbows brushed on the table.

Honestly I still couldn't believe that we were still dating. I fully expected Kristin to never want to talk to me again. I thought she would have been completely afraid of me. I should have known it took more than me turning into a werewolf to scare her away.

"Thank you it's my specialty." Courtney grinned.

"Literally my mother/your grams Penny used to invite Courtney and Elle over for dinner just so she could eat some of their chicken." Peter told me and chuckled and it looked like Courtney had blushed just for a second, but I swear I had just seen her cheeks turn red.

"Is that so?" Kristin had a mischievous smile on her face as she leaned forward on the table.

"He's just being kind." Courtney smiled.

"I'm telling the truth. I looked forward to it every second Sunday."

_I'm guessing this is why my grams thoughts Peter and Courtney were going to end up together._ I thought silently.

"Remember when Penny and my mom got drunk and started dancing to Hungry like the wolf by-" Courtney started to talk.

"Duran Duran god that was embarrassing we were what- seventeen?" My uncle interrupted and both he and Courtney laughed while Kristin looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I was just as weirded out as she was.

"And the howling it was mortifying." Courtney chuckled some more.

"Julian looked so uncomf-" My uncle stopped talking suddenly, "I'm sorry Kristin. I didn't mean to bring him up." He apologised.

"It's fine really." Kristin smiled although I knew it was forced. I had heard her heart stammer at the mention of his name and I couldn't help but feel the rage surge through my body. I still wanted to shred him into pieces. I wanted him to fight and not run away. Kristin was the only one sitting at the table that didn't know that Elle was the reason Julian attacked her and Elle had 24 hours left to tell Kristin the truth before I told Kristin the news myself. We hadn't told Courtney what Elle had done; she figured it out on her own.

"Better than fine and he will never bother us again." Courtney looked 100% confident but I was hoping he would show his face around Beacon Hills again so I could rearrange it permanently.

"He would be a fool to mess with any of the Marsden women." My uncle added and chuckled.

"What about the Spark's women?" Kristin asked and I saw the frown surface on Courtney's face.

"Well I don't know your father personally but I hear he's very courageous and good with weapons."

"You know?" Courtney and Kristin asked at the same time. They were both surprised and worried. I could tell by the tone in their voices and I was more than confused.

"Know what?" I asked.

"My father hunts werewolves." Kristin answered me regretfully and I couldn't help but feel annoyed and betrayed.

"Anyway why do you want to go to the dance? You don't seem like the dancing type?" Courtney continued to question me and I broke my eye contact with Kristin and looked at Courtney. I was going to ask Kristin more about her father later.

"Because Kristin wants to go," I replied simply. Dancing wasn't my thing but I wasn't going to make Kristin miss out because of me.


	30. Kristin: Dinner conversation

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty: Dinner conversation followed by some mutilation **

"Because Kristin wants to go," Derek replied simply and I couldn't help but smile at his response. I still couldn't believe Derek had agreed to go to the dance with me tomorrow night although he looked less than impressed when I told him my father was a werewolf hunter.

_He's not going to dump me because it._ I assured myself.

"Well that's the right answer." My mother smiled. Usually I would have told her to back off with all the questions but it wasn't just her learning about Derek it was me too. For example I had no idea he used to play baseball and baseball or that he liked children. I knew he had a younger sister and young cousins but he hadn't gone into detail about his family yet, and I honestly didn't see him as the guy that played around with children. He seemed to be the guy that made little children run in the opposite direction out of fear.

_Is he ever going to stop surprising me?_ I wondered.

"I told you he was a gentleman." I gloated as I tore off a piece from my bread roll.

You could tell my grams was obsessed with chickens by looking at the house it was a little creepy. Everything had chickens on it; the house was cluttered with chicken statutes and stuffed chicken dolls.

"You know Kristin used to be a ballerina." My mother talked Matter-of-factly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My mother was a ballerina when she was a child up until her teenage years, and she was the one that got me to enrol into the classes; it was her dream and not mine. I preferred camping with my father, practicing martial arts, shooting at the range and practicing with my compound bow. Wearing a tutu was embarrassing and humiliating which is why I only lasted a year before I quit.

"No way." Derek chuckled.

"What? You can't picture me in a tutu?" I smirked.

"No I can't." Derek shook his head and laughed some more, "Please tell me there is photos?"

"Nope I burned them all." I smiled smugly.

"Not all of them." My mother smirked and I shot her the evil eye; she had promised that she had no evidence of my ballerina days.

_Liar!_

"And why not?"

"Because you looked too cute and I wanted at least one photo as a reminder."

"At least! Are you saying there is more than _one_?" I cringed.

"Maybe." My mother shrugged innocently.

"Well what's you answer? Can I go to the dance?" I had to change the subject before she went and retrieved the photo.

"I'm still unsure." My mother replied and I held in the sigh of frustration which wasn't easy by the way.

"Oh come on it's just a dance. Please stop being so over protective?" I made sure not to snap at her; it would've just made her annoyed and I wasn't trying to start a fight. I was trying to gain her support.

"Well I'm sorry for being so over protective but it's a mother's job and the situation is far from normal. I have every right to be concerned when my daughter starts dating a werewolf."

"Mom please?" I was practically begging. I hated begging but I wanted her to be on my side instead of against me.

"It's just a silly dance." Peter spoke and I expected my mother to tell him to butt out or to mind his own business but she didn't instead she smiled at him- it was weird.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Fine but I want you home by 11pm understood?" She looked at both Derek and I, and we nodded. The dance was going to be great.

I was sure of it.

"I want you to meet the rest of my family and I was thinking of taking you camping. It's just going to be you, me, Laura, Peter and a couple of my friends that I want you to meet," Derek spoke before he kissed me quickly. We were in my room and sitting on my bed while my mother and Peter continued to talk in the dining room.

The dinner had gone really well and my mother even agreed on letting Derek escort me to the Winter Formal. I think Peter was the one that helped twist her arm though; she seemed almost smitten with him and I couldn't help but wonder how close they were before my mother got married and left town.

"Sure. I love camping but how many family members will I be meeting exactly?" I didn't have a big family and meeting Derek's family was almost daunting.

_What if they hate me?_ I worried to myself.

"Well not all of them are here for the family reunion yet." I left out the technical stuff. "You've already met my grandmother, mother, sister Laura and uncle Peter. That means there's only my father, younger sister Cora, uncle Aaron and his wife Victoria, and their son Beau. I promise it won't be that bad." Derek grabbed hold of my hands as we sat opposite each other with our knees touching. It was hard not acting on my desires, but I knew my mother would be listening in on us to make sure we kept things tamed which totally sucked by the way.

"Okay I guess I have to eventually right?" I felt Derek squeeze my hands and I kissed him; just a quick one although it was very difficult to pull away especially when every part of me wanted more than just a peck.

"There's a question I have to ask about your father." Derek's smile vanished and I began to dread the next few moments.

"Go on." I had been wondering when he was going to bring that up.

"So he hunts and kills werewolves?"

"Yeah apparently but I don't know much. I only found out a couple of days ago."

"Have you ever hunted with him?"

"No of course not; I mean I've gone camping with him and fishing but not werewolf hunting." Derek cringed at the last two words, "I'm sorry that mustn't be easy to hear." I apologised.

"Well I wasn't expecting my girlfriend's father to be a werewolf hunter that's for sure especially when her mother is an alpha." Derek forced a smile and kissed my lips briefly before he pulled away.

"I still can't get over the fact that you guys even exist. I mean next I'll be finding out vampires are real." I laughed at the idea everything had changed so quickly. One minute the world was normal and the next I was finding out my mother, grams, my boyfriend and half his family were werewolves, and to top it off my father was a werewolf hunter? I was living in some crazy television show.

"Well as far as I know vampires don't exist." Derek smirked.

"It better stay that way." I replied as I pounced on Derek and forced him to lie on his back as I half laid on him.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Derek smirked as I ran my hands through his dark hair which matched mine in colour.

"Don't worry I'll behave." I stared into his amazing green eyes. I meant what I said the last thing I wanted was my mother storming in my room and telling me I wasn't going to the dance anymore. I just wanted to be closer to him.

My eyes had only just closed when I heard a loud crash and I jolted up from my bed. Derek and Peter had left a few hours ago and Grams and Belle were in bed while my mother had to fill in last minute at the hospital. Belle didn't wake up so I left her to sleep; there was no point in waking her.

I assumed Grams had gotten up to get a drink and accidentally knocked something over, "Grams? Are you okay?" I asked as I got out of bed but there was no answer.

"Grams?" I called out again as I opened my door and walked down the dark hallway. There was something wrong. I could feel it- sense it. I had goose bumps covering my entire body and chills running up and down my spine.

"Grams?" I practically whispered unintentionally but I couldn't force my voice to go any higher. I could feel my throat closing up. Silence was the only answer I was getting in return and my heart started to race.

I continued to take small steps down the wooden stairs through the cream painted hallway, past the brown wallpapered lounge room and into my Grams bedroom.

"Grams?" I spoke before I flipped on the light switch.

The scream shot out from lungs and I gasped in horror as my hand flew up and covered my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; my Grams was in pieces on her bed which was soaked in her blood.

"No, no, no please Grams." Tears were starting to form and a few fell down my face as I continued to gasp. I almost couldn't breathe no matter how much air I inhaled it didn't make a difference. I was suffocating as I stared at my Grandmother and that's when I shot off and ran up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room. The tears were blurring my vision and my body was shaking. I could still see my gram's blood soaked bed and her body lying in pieces. Who would do something so horrible? So terrible?

"Belle?" I practically screamed as I reached her bed although she didn't respond and I felt my breathing become even more erratic. The suffocating feeling was becoming worse and I had to take deep noisy breaths just to keep me from passing out.

_Please, please, please be okay._ I silently begged as I grabbed the doona cover, took a deep breath and pulled it back away from Belle. Instantly I felt the sorrow double inside my chest as I started to sob uncontrollably.

Belle was covered in blood; it looked like her throat had been ripped out and I couldn't hold back the tears as they started to flood down my face. Even her strawberry blonde hair had been soaked in blood and I wanted to scream until I lost my voice.

"Belle I'm so sorry." I cried as I fell to my knees and leaned against her bed.

I wanted to know why someone would do hurt them; they didn't deserve to die.

"No . . . No why?" I choked out between my heavy sobs. I couldn't stop. Every time I tried to hold back the tears and the sobs it just made them worse. All I could hear was my crying.

"Don't worry you're next." I heard Julian's voice as he stepped into the room although I wasn't going to fight or run. I couldn't. I was weighed down by grief and it was refusing to let me stand to my feet let alone fight for my life.

"Well hurry up then!" I screamed as the tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Where's the fun in that?" Julian's voice was growing closer although it was getting harder to hear him over my crying.

"I'm not going to fight so hurry up." I grabbed Belle's hand and it was so cold but I held it anyway and pressed it against the side of my face.

I felt Julian's claws as they gripped the back of my neck and slowly made their way to my throat but I didn't care. I couldn't move; I couldn't do anything but wait for Julian to kill me.

"I'll see you soon Belle and you too Grams." I whispered before I felt the pain as his claws sliced through my skin. It hurt like hell and I screamed out in pain before I felt my body fall to the ground. I was becoming weak. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move at all it was the end.

My eyes snapped open and my cheeks felt cold and moist. I wiped my face with the back of my hands, and I realised that I had cried in my sleep; even part of my pillow was cold and wet.

_Thank god it was just a dream._ I sighed in relief although it didn't make me feel any better part of me still felt a little sad even though it was just a dream well a nightmare; I was still feeling some of the sorrow.

It was still dark and I looked at my alarm clock to see it was only 3'Oclock in the morning.

_Just great I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep. _I sighed in frustration. I was still tired. I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

"Belle? Are you awake?" I asked although she didn't answer.

"Belle?" I asked again as I shot to my feet and walked over to her bed.

_It was just a dream_. I assured myself as I grabbed the covers and pulled them back slightly.

A smile instantly surfaced on my face when I saw that there was no blood and her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked me as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing I'm sorry go back to sleep." I moved the covers back where they were and walked back to my bed.

I never wanted to have that nightmare again!


	31. Derek: Winter Formal

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 31: Winter formal**

"You ready?" Kristin asked me. We were sitting in my car in the school car park. It was the Winter Formal and everyone was over dressed and some were even tipsy as they headed into the gym.

I was meant to tell Kristin the horrendous crime Elle had committed but I couldn't. I had tried all day and failed. I couldn't ruin the night for Kristin. Elle had another day before I told Kristin the truth.

"Sure." I nodded and tried to hide how nervous I was feeling but I had never gone to a school function before. I didn't see the point or have a reason to go until now. Not even Tina could drag me to a dance.

"It's going to be fun and you look great. I love your tux." Kristin smiled and grabbed my hand. I had decided on a black tux with a white shirt and green tie and even thought it clashed a little with Kristin's dress she didn't seem to care at all. Her dress was strapless and had a plunging neckline which was covered in blue and pink sequins while the waist had a thick pink ribbon tied around it. From the waist down there were two layers; the bottom was a cheetah pattern which consisted of pinks and purples while the top layer was made of some transparent pink material. It definitely reflected Kristin's almost wild personality.

"Well I love your dress." I smiled. Kristin looked fantastic, amazing and beautiful. I could barely look away from her and it got me thinking. I still couldn't believe that I was at the Winter Formal with her let alone dating her.

"Come on let's do this. I want to show you off." Kristin kissed me quickly before she pulled away and got out of the car.

_It's just a dance. It's just dancing... You can do this._ I coached myself as I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

The entrance was decorated with blue and white balloons but it looked more like advertising for a birthday party than a formal, and Kristin grabbed my hand as she started to lead the way through the car park and into the gym.

The inside looked a lot better than the outside. There were very wide blue and white streamers that bunched together in the middle of the roof and fanned out to the corners of the room, as well as a bunch of white and blue balloons which hung from the middle of the ceiling. The middle of the gym was left for dancing while tables surrounded the dance floor and there were snowflakes plastered all over the walls.

_"Well I could see,  
>You home with me,<br>But you were with another man, yea!  
>I know we,<br>Ain't got much to say,  
>Before I let you get away, yea!<br>I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

The band was singing are you gonna be my girl by Jet and everyone was staring at us in shock as we entered the gym; even some of the teachers seemed surprised by our presence.

"They sure are subtle." Kristin snickered.

"Yeah real subtle," I replied. Thankfully they got bored of staring after a few minutes well apart from Cory who looked like he wanted to rip my head off, although I just smiled and wrapped my arm around Kristin's waist before she started to steer us towards an empty table.

"Okay so maybe I lied when I said it wouldn't be lame but we can always skip out early." Kristin suggested as we took a seat at the table and ignored the other students as they continued to steal glances from time to time.

"Why can't we skip out now?" I was already over it although the tux part wasn't that bad it was actually pretty comfortable.

"Because we still have to slow dance and I have to lean my head on your shoulder, and then you're meant to kiss me." Kristin smirked.

"You watch too many chick flicks." I teased.

"I know which means you have to be my Freddie Prinze Junior; think you can handle such a near impossible task?"

"I love a good challenge although I can do better than him."

"Really? Well prove it." Kristin stood to her feet and extended her hand as the slow music started.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
>And I don't want to go home right now."<em>

I stood to my feet as the band started to sing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls; I knew the song because it was parent's favourite song of all time and was played constantly at my house.

"Okay be prepared to be swept off your feet." I smirked as I took Kristin's hand and we walked to the dance floor. I ignored the questioning looks as I pulled Kristin towards me. They didn't matter all that mattered was Kristin, and I wanted her to have the best night ever.

Kristin's hands wrapped around me as my arms wrapped around her. Her intoxicating scent almost made me forget that we were surrounded by people; it felt like we were the only two people in the gym as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel the warmness of her breath on my neck as her face inched closer to my chin.

The last time we kissed in public was in front of more than half the school, and Cory and I came close to getting in a fight because of it. He had just lost Kristin to me although I didn't feel guilty back then and I still didn't now. I was too happy with Kristin to worry about Cory's feelings, although Kristin was still worried about hurting Cory which is why I was surprised as her lips continued to move closer to mine.

I guessed she was as lost in the moment as I was, and she had forgotten all about Cory and the thought brought a smile to my lips as Kristin's face hovered just inches from mine.

"You're actually a pretty good dancer you know."

"Beginners luck." I replied as her lips continued to move closer to mine and my grip around Kristin tightened as she pushed her body up against mine. Even the music was starting to fade away into the far distance.

"You need to give yourself more credit." Kristin spoke before our heads tilted and our lips came together. It wasn't like our usual kiss which always moved to fast; this one was slow and deep; even our tongues were moving as if they were stuck in slow motion along with the our lips.

In fact everything seemed to be moving in slow motion; the music and the people dancing around us, the whole room was moving slower. I knew there would have been people talking about how we needed to get a room and how gross it was that Kristin was kissing me but I didn't care.

I couldn't even hear them; all I could hear was the fading music which added to the experience as well as our heart beats and I was pretty sure I just kicked Freddie Prinze Juniors ass. I was even surprised that Kristin somehow managed to keep her hands wrapped around my body and not under my t-shirt.

It wasn't until I heard clapping that I realised the song was over and I started to return to reality.

"It's like they have forgotten they are in a room full of people." Hayden said.

"I know it's like totally gross." Another one spoke.

"Maybe we should tell them there's a motel a few blocks away."

"No! Ewww like we need them adding to the Beacon Hills gene pool." Hayden laughed.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their stupid conversation and I was glad Kristin wasn't able to hear them. The last thing I needed was Hayden ruining Kristin's night. Kristin still hadn't noticed that the band had finished performing Iris, and she still didn't notice when the band started to play I believe in a thing called love by the Darkness. I wasn't a fan of the song; I thought it was wrong for a guy to be able to sing that high.

"So how am I doing?" I pulled away from the kiss and Kristin looked around at all the bodies as they danced to the song.

"Not bad you're getting there." Kristin smirked.

"Well isn't this romantic." I heard and saw Tina as she approached with Tane and I wondered what they were doing at the dance.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got bored waiting for you and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Tina was staring at Kristin and I knew she wasn't talking about the dance.

"Tane?" Kristin asked surprised although I was ever more surprised. I didn't know that they knew each other.

"So you're _the_ Kristin?" Tane looked at me with guilty eyes and that's when it clicked. He had talked about a cute girl he met at the Pizza Place; I should have known it was Kristin.

"And you're friends with Derek?" Kristin was looking at me instead of Tane.

"Yeah he is. I was going to introduce you to them on Friday night; you know when we go camping."

"Oh right well it's nice to meet you guys." Kristin's hand wrapped around mine as she looked at Tina and forced a smile, although I knew she was wondering who Tina was to me.

"Is that Tane? Remember when you had a crush on him?" I heard one of Hayden's friends talking.

"Shut up!" Hayden hissed and I knew Tane had heard because of the huge grin that had surfaced on his face.

"Likewise I'm Tina by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you; are you two related or together?" Kristin asked and I had just remembered that I had forgotten to tell her that they were brother and sister.

"I'm older by a year." Tane answered, "And I'm the better looking one clearly." He teased.

"Dream on!" Tina scoffed, "Anyway since I'm here do you think I could steal a dance with your boyfriend?" Tina smirked and I wanted Kristin to say no and she would have if she had known how Tina felt, but I kind of didn't tell her that either. It would have made Kristin jealous and the last thing I wanted was for Kristin and Tina to get into a fight. Tina had very sharp claws and she wasn't afraid to use them.

"Sure." Kristin replied and Tina grabbed my arm and yanked me halfway across the room.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as she swayed her body to the music inching closer with each step.

"Just having some fun relax," Tina twirled around in a circle and pretended to trip before she fell on me. I knew what she was doing and if she kept it up than she was going to ruin the night and all my hard work.

"Tina stop," I gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from me.

"Stop what?" She smirked and twirled some of her blonde hair around her index finger.

"You know what. I'm happy with Kristin don't ruin the night please." I tried asking politely and that's when I felt fingers clasp around my hand.

"Hey." Kristin spoke calmly before she slipped in between Tina and me and pressed her lips against mine. I knew she was basically claiming me as her territory but I didn't care. I was hoping it would help Tina get the hint that I didn't want her.

"Come on Tina I think it's time we head home." Tane practically ordered as I heard a very low snarl coming from Tina's throat. What the hell was she playing at? Was she really going to attack Kristin in the middle of the gym; surely she couldn't be that stupid as to think I was going to let her harm Kristin in any way.

_Oh come on who doesn't love a good old fashioned cat fight._ My inner wolf laughed although I wasn't finding the situation funny at all it was far from a fair fight.


	32. Kristin: Kisses plus some heartache

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 32: Kisses plus some heartache**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Tina was practically grinding up against Derek; my date, my boyfriend... not hers.

"So I'm sorry about hitting on you at the Pizza Place I swear I didn't know you were _the_ Kristin." Tane continued to apologise although I was too busy concentrating on the skank who was dancing with my boyfriend to pay much attention.

"It's okay really." I assured him before I started to make my way to Derek; everybody was pretending like they weren't watching although I knew they were and I bet some were even expecting a fight, although I wasn't going to let that bitch ruin my night.

"Hey." I tried to sound calm and not jealous as I grabbed Derek's hand and a scowl replaced Tina's flirtatious smile instantly.

_Ha! Take that._ I smirked pleased with myself as I stepped in front of Derek and pressed my lips against his to remind Tina that he was mine.

I had only intended to give him a quick kiss although I couldn't help myself, and it lasted a little longer than needed.

"Come on Tina I think it's time we head home." I heard Tane and that's when I finally pulled away to see Tina scowling at me. I assumed they were both werewolves but I didn't care. I wasn't just going to sit back and watch as Tina flirted with Derek even if she had sharp claws that could kill me.

"But the fun is just beginning brother." Tina smirked.

"You know what you should stay. Come on Derek let's ditch. See you guys Friday night; bye Tane." I called over my shoulder as I started to walk away towards Dee and Cassie; I knew Derek would follow me after he said he's goodbyes.

"I'm skipping out early." I smiled at Dee and Cassie who were chatting at a table while Cory and Trevor were at the refreshments table. We had all gotten ready together before the dance at Dee's house and we even took a tonne of photos of us in our dresses.

Dee wore her pink dress which was strapless and had black ribbon tied around the waist. The seam was curled underneath and puffy making the dress look even more elegant. Cassie's dress was simple, strapless and yellow although it clung to her body perfectly and made her slight curves look smouldering and absolutely stunning.

"You go girl." Cassie smirked while Dee looked like I had just told her that I was about to leave to have unprotected sex and do a lot of drugs.

"Are you sure?" Dee asked with her worried smile.

"We're not going to have sex; we're just going to make out a little."

"Well you have to fill us in on what just happened with you and Tina." Dee was looking at me curiously.

"I will. I'll text you both later tonight." I promised as I spotted Derek walking towards me.

"Have fun." Cassie smirked just before I started to walk away.

"I always do." I shouted over my shoulder as I reached Derek and grabbed his hand.

"Well camping is going to be very interesting." I was already imagining Tina flirting with Derek and I wondered if she was like when I wasn't around.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Tina is... well Tina but Tina isn't my girl."

"Did you just call me your girl?" I smirked as we walked out through the double doors and down the steps.

"I did do I get extra points?" Derek asked as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"I'll have to think about it."

We were parked at the Beacon Hills lookout which was a large cliff where you could see all of Beacon Hills. We had spent a few minutes taking photos before we started to turn up the heat.

We had been making out in Derek's car for the last twenty minutes and I was very proud of myself. I had managed to keep my hands from creeping under his shirt, and I was still wearing all of my clothing. Now that I knew how much I had been torturing Derek I decided to help him deal with his hormones and the shifting process by taking things slow, and heating things up very gradually.

"Come on I totally out did Freddie just admit it." Derek breathed in my ear. We had shifted to the back seat and I was sitting in his lap.

"She doesn't sleep in your room right?" I asked Derek. I knew Derek would never cheat on me but if Tina had the balls to openly flirt with him in front of me than she was capable of much more when I wasn't looking.

"Of course not," Derek replied before his lips trailed down my neck and kissed my collarbone leaving my skin tingling under the touch of his lips.

"Good. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to sneak into your bed already." I felt his lips as they made their way back up my neck, then my jaw and finally they fell on my lips again and my hands started to creep under his shirt until I pulled them away. I swear they had a mind of their own.

"The only person I want to share my bed with is you." Derek pulled away and was practically panting just like I was, and I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed the steamed up windows and Derek chuckled as well.

"Okay you totally out Freddie'd Freddie." I smirked as I ran my hands through Derek's hair. I loved head massages or even just people playing with my hair, it was the most relaxing feeling ever and I knew Derek felt the same.

"Of course I did." Derek smiled before he pressed his lips against mine again, although this time it was with force and a lot more passion, and I felt his hands slide up my legs- halfway up my thighs and I kissed him back harder until my phone rang again for the fourth time.

I reluctantly pulled away and grabbed my phone as I got a text; it was from my mother.

_Kristin, you need to come home. You're grandmother has something important to tell you._

There was still two more hours before my curfew, and I wondered what could have been so important.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know apparently my Grams has something to tell me." I stared at the message as if there was more to it and I just needed to concentrate to see it.

"Well let's get going." Derek gently moved me off of him before he moved to the driver's seat and I reluctantly followed. I didn't want to leave yet; we still technically had two hours before I had to be home, but it was clear the make out party was over for the night.

The atmosphere was tense; I felt it as soon as I walked through the door and it was almost suffocating, "This better be good!" I grumbled as I closed the door behind me and heard Derek beep before he drove away.

"We're in the dining room." My mother yelled and I sighed before I forced my legs to move through the lounge room and kitchen before my eyes settled on the both of them at the table.

"You know my curfew was in two hours right?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I slouched into the seat opposite my mother and grams.

"I know. I honestly didn't expect to see you for another couple of hours but I'm glad your home." My mother almost looked proud but I was still annoyed it was so typical that she would get in the way just when things started to get really interesting.

"So what's the emergency?" I looked at my grams although she wouldn't stop staring at the middle of the table and I started to worry.

"Grams?"

"Mother come on just say it," my mother tried to get Gram's to talk.

"What is going on?"

"Mother?" My mother was starting to sound irritated and if Gram's didn't look like a statue I would have found it amusing.

"I'm sorry Kristin you have to forgive me," Grams finally spoke and the worry seemed to double in size inside my chest.

_What is she talking about?_ I wondered.

"Start from the beginning." My mother ordered and if I wasn't so worried about Gram's I would have told my mother to back off, and to give Grams some space.

"I asked Julian-" Gram's started although she stopped and sighed.

"Come on." My mother pushed Grams.

"Mom just stop and give her some space, and a minute." I snapped. My mother wasn't helping the situation she was just making it worse.

"Fine." My mother threw her arms up in defeat and leaned back in her chair looking irritated and impatient.

"I asked Julian to."

Suddenly the event replayed in my mind and I heard Julian and my Grams arguing about some deal.

"Bite me… how could you Grams?" I felt angry and betrayed; I didn't think Grams was capable of something so reckless.

"You were meant to be one of us Kristin; the bite was going to turn you into one of us."

"You can't know that for sure you risked my life!" I could hear the rage quivering in my voice.

"No you would have turned. I know I can feel it you're meant to be one of us; your life was in no danger."

"Stop saying that! You can't see into the future; you could have killed me do you even care?" I was starting to shout in frustration.

"Of course I care about you which is why I did it."

"I trusted you; I believed in you how could you do this to me? Who gave you the right to play God with my life?" I was gesturing frantically with my hands; Grams and I were so close I couldn't believe it.

"Kristin please I love you so much. I did it for you." Gram's eyes were pleading and begging for me to understand but I couldn't. She couldn't even see that she was in the wrong. That what she did was wrong.

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, "You don't even get it do you?"

"Kristin please listen to me you are meant to be one of us; I knew it from the day you were born."

"Well obviously there's a reason I'm not!" I felt the tears as they started to slide down my face.

"Kristin I swear I would never hurt you. Julian was only meant to bite you and turn you; you wouldn't have died you have to trust me on this."

"I can't. You could have gotten me killed, and you can't even see that what you did was wrong. My life isn't yours to toy around with. I could have died and don't keep talking because I don't want to hear it." I felt the tears as they continued to fall down my face and I ran to my room.

Belle was already in bed as I collapsed onto mine, and I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. I had trusted my Grams completely with my life and she had betrayed me in the worst way.

"Kristin are you okay?" Belle asked as she walked over to my bed.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You don't need to apologise." Belle replied sweetly as she lay beside me and hugged me as my body continued to shake with each sob.

I don't know how long I had cried for, but I eventually feel to sleep with Belle's tiny body hugging mine and I was grateful that I wasn't alone. I felt like I had lost my grams completely.


	33. Derek: Some people don't listen

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 33: Some people don't listen**

I was happy Elle was finally telling Kristin the truth although I was worried at how Kristin would react. I even called Courtney an hour after I dropped Kristin off and she told me Kristin was in her room and that Belle was comforting her, but I wished it was me instead.

"Come on dude snap out of your thoughts I'm trying to apologise here." Tane brought me back to reality.

Tane, Tina and I were sitting in the middle of the woods using our wolf vision which meant we didn't have to bother with torches. It also meant that we couldn't see the colour red which looked green to our wolf eyes but we could see blue and green fine; otherwise everything else was black and white although we only needed it to see in the dark and not make out colours so it didn't matter.

"It's fine really." I tried to convince Tane although I could still see that he still felt guilty, "Besides you aren't the one that needs to apologise." I focussed my attention on Tina.

"It was just dancing your girl needs to chill."

"Really that's what you call just dancing?" Tane questioned.

"So what I'm meant to apologise to her?" Tine scoffed.

"That's a start." I answered.

"No way I'm not apologising." Tina refused and I could see her shaking her head and waving her hands around.

"Tina?" Tane growled.

"You can growl at me all you want but I'm not apologising end of story."

"Why not?" I asked. It was just two words what was so hard about saying two words?

"Because I'm not sorry Derek."

"Let's play tag." Tane shot to his feet and I knew it was because he didn't to hear Tina talking about her feelings for me, and I didn't want to hear it either.

"I'm it." Tina smirked and I knew it meant something bad was about to happen; she was flashing her evil grin as she looked at me.

"Thirty seconds." I reminded her before me and Tane ran through the woods and split up. I had to stay as far away from her as much as possible, although I knew she was going to be tracking my scent which meant I had to be the one with the upper hand; I had to be fast.

Part of me felt guilty for playing a game while Kristin's world was crumbling down around her but Courtney would kick me out as soon as she smelled my scent. I would have gotten a few minutes tops with Kristin and that was if I was lucky, although I did wish I could have been there for her.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started focussing as I quickly climbed up a tree using my claws to grip the bark and within a few seconds I had already made my way to the top, and I could see Tina moving in between the trees. Even if she did climb up a tree she still had to catch me and I was a lot faster than I looked.

_Oh come on let's have some fun Kristin doesn't have to know._ My wolf suggested.

_No! Keep it in your pants!_ I snapped.

"Really Derek you're playing monkey man?" Tina laughed before she jumped on a nearby tree and I could hear her claws as they scraped against the bark; she was moving a lot quicker than I had expected.

She was two or three trees away and she was gaining on my position fast. I lunged from the tree branch reaching out for the next door neighbour's tree branches, although I felt Tina grab my ankle in mid-air and I toppled to the ground with a loud thud, and I groaned as I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

"Did you forget how fast I am?" Tina teased as she leaned over my body. I had fallen on my back although the pain was already beginning to diminish, and my bruises were already healing.

"I guess I did."

"I missed you a lot." Tina replied before she pressed her lips against mine although it took my brain a second to register what was happening.

"What are you doing?" I growled after I had pushed her away from me. I should have known that was her plan from the beginning. I was so stupid to think otherwise!

"Oh come on Derek we still have chemistry and a lot of it."

"No we don't have anything." I snarled as I stood to my feet.

"Yes we do!"

"Tina please stop I love Kristin." I was shouting but I couldn't help it. I was annoyed- furious even.

"Love?" Tina sounded just as surprised as I felt.

_Did I just say love?_ I asked myself. I didn't mean to it just slipped out I wasn't even thinking.

"No Derek come on; you can't love her it's only been a few weeks." Tina was pleading and trying to grab my hand although I continued to move my hands out of her reach.

"Well I do; I love her. What did you expect to happen anyway?"

"You were meant to remember how close we were and you were meant to ask me to stay." Tina's bottom lip was quivering although I didn't know if she was just acting or if she really was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Tina but I can't help the way I feel."

"Why her and not me?"

"You've been gone for three months." I reminded her as she firmly pressed her lips together before an angry expression replaced her sad eyes.

"You know humans and werewolves don't mix!" Tina had stopped trying to grab me and now stood with her hand on her hip; glaring at me with her bright green wolf eyes.

"That's not entirely true there are exceptions." I used to think like Tina but that was before Kristin came into my life.

"Well she also makes you weak."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that when you're in control you can't shift around her… can you?"

"I don't want to I could hurt her."

"Exactly my point; she keeps you weak." Tina smiled and looked accomplished although I don't know why; that wasn't going to make me break up with Kristin and Tina was a fool to think so.

"Well I don't care." I shrugged and Tina's annoyed look returned.

"Do you think she will still love you when she sees who all wolfed out?"

"Yes I do."

"Well than you are an idiot!" Tina hissed.

"No I'm not and if you can't get over the fact that I have chosen Kristin than I don't want you coming on the camping trip." It was also the day Kristin was going to meet some of my family; in five days and six nights time to be exact. It was sad that I was counting the days but I was worried about Tina and Kristin hanging out, and that worried feeling had just multiplied by the thousands.

"Fine I'll be good."

"Really or are you just telling me what I want to hear?"

"Cross my heart." Tina smiled although I had no idea if it was sincere or completely fake.

"I'll keep her on a leash if I have to." Tane appeared and was frowning at Tina he had probably heard everything.

"You will not do such a thing!"

"I will if I have to." Tane growled and Tina crossed her arms and glared at Tane; he was the only one that could keep Tina under control well usually.

"I'm tired and you two are boring. I'm going to bed," Tina huffed and stamped her feet as she walked away.

"Sorry man." Tane apologised.

"You have to stop apologising for her you didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have left her at home. I should have known she was going to act this way," Tane sighed in frustration before he leaned against a tree and lowered himself to the ground.

"She would have followed you anyway." I pointed out.

"True are you sure you want her going on the camping trip; you know what she can be like." Tane chuckled.

"A pain in the ass," I answered.

"That sounds about right. I'm really happy for you man Kristin's great." Tane replied as I joined him and took a seat on the ground.

"Thanks I just hope Tina won't ruin it for me." I hated the thought.

"So did you mean what you said? That you love her?"

"Yeah I do." I still couldn't believe it myself; I had never been in love before although I was certain it was how I felt with Kristin. It was exciting although and just the thought of Kristin made my heart race and I hoped that she was going to be okay. I liked Paige a lot but it wasn't like this.


	34. Kristin: Meeting the family

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 34: Meeting the family**

I had been having the same dream for the past five nights although it had changed slightly. It wasn't my Grams lying in pieces it was another elderly woman, and Belle didn't have her throat slit instead it was a young boy who looked to be a year or two younger than Belle. The house also changed it was much older, and rickety as well as very noisy; the pipes in the walls groaned and I could hear possums in the roof; even the floor creaked beneath my feet with each step I took.

It felt so real like I was reliving a memory and I didn't understand why I was having the dream... nightmare. It ended the same with Julian making an appearance although he didn't hurt me; he just looked down at the young boy's body with a sinister smile on his face. Like he was pleased with his work and no matter how loud I yelled at him he never looked at me. It was like I was invisible.

"You ready for this?" Derek asked.

We were sitting in Laura's car in front of his house although I wasn't worried about meeting more of his family I had already met a few of them and they were nice; besides how could they not like me?

"More than ready," I smiled and kissed Derek's perfect lips before I pulled away and got out of the car. Just being with Derek helped me forget about the horrible and surreal dream and he helped keep my mind off of my Gram's betrayal. Grams had gotten a werewolf to try and bite me; the bite could have killed me although she still didn't think she had done anything wrong. It had been six days, but it only felt like I had found out the news an hour ago.

As I pushed the bad memories away I practically skipped to the other side of the car where Derek was waiting and I grabbed his hand and let him lead me into his house. The last time I had been in his lounge room was just after the attack where Julian had scratched me. Luckily the claws didn't go deep enough to infect me. It's also where I found out that Derek was a werewolf, and it almost felt like a distant memory although it had only been over a week ago.

"Come sit in the lounge room." Derek spoke and guided me as we walked up the concrete steps, through the front door, and to the right into the lounge room.

I hadn't noticed how much of an antique feel the room had. Of course I was too preoccupied by the fact that I had just been attacked. I hadn't noticed the couch was shaped in the letter L and looked to seat 12 people. I also hadn't noticed the huge red brick fire place which had a thick and sturdy shelf that sat above the fire pit where the television sat in the middle of the shelf.

The walls were wooden and looked to be very old along with the rectangle wooden coffee table which sat between the fire place and the couch. The flooring even matched the walls, although it looked worn as if many generations had lived in the house.

Talia was standing by the fire place with a man that looked to be about the same age, and I gathered it was Derek's father. He had the same dark hair as well as the slight olive complexion and stunning green eyes.

"It's so nice to finally meet you I'm Robert- Derek's father." Robert extended his hand and I shook it in return.

"It's so lovely to see you again." Talia smiled before she swept me up in a hug.

"You too," I replied as she let me go and took a small step back towards Robert.

"Don't forget about me." I heard Penny and watched as she began to walk into the lounge with a huge smile on her face.

"Like that's even possible mother," Robert gave smiled before he grabbed Talia's hand and left the room.

"Well don't you look precious," Penny smiled before she wrapped her arms around me like a vice and gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out as she gave me one last squeeze before letting me go.

For the next twenty minutes I met the rest of his family which included Derek's younger sister Cora, uncle Aaron and his wife Victoria, and four year old son Beau. Derek had told me that more of his family was coming to the reunion which included his aunt Samantha and her two daughters Abby and Amelia. I had already met Laura and Peter although they said hello before they moved onto packing for the camping trip.

"Aeroplane!" Beau jumped up and down on the spot as Cora rolled her eyes.

Derek smirked before he lifted Beau in his arms, and I swear if I didn't know any better I would have sworn Beau was Derek's child because of his dark hair, olive complexion and green eyes that matched Derek's identically.

"I don't know... have you been good?" Derek asked as he continued to hold Beau in his arms.

"The best," Beau shouted excitedly and that was when Derek started to move Beau around the room like an aeroplane and I couldn't help but laugh. I was still getting used to the fact that Derek liked kids, and had the tolerance for them.

After a few more laps around the room Cora and Beau left to go play upstairs leaving me and Derek alone.

"That was a lot of people." I smirked. Beau was adorable and I could already tell that Cora was going to be a knock out when got to her teens; she was going to look like her mother with the dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Welcome to my life." Derek chuckled as my eyes focused on a picture which was sitting beside the television. It was of Talia and Robert; they looked so young and happy, and very beautiful.

"That was taken a few weeks after I was born." Derek followed my gaze and I stepped closer to get a better look.

"Isn't it weird that our parents had lives before we were born? I can't even imagine my mother as a teenager." I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Very weird," Derek agreed as he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me closer towards him, and I felt my heart skip a beat in anticipation of his lips again mine.

His face inched closer to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I didn't care that there were werewolves in the house that could hear us; all I cared about was getting my kiss.

"We're heading out now." I heard Tina's voice and I couldn't help but sigh in frustration; she had done that on purpose.

"Come on it's camping time." Derek smiled and grabbed my hand as Tina stared at us from the doorway.

"Okay." I forced a smile although I hated Tina and I didn't want to go camping with her, but I was looking forward to reminding her that Derek was with me and not her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take us very long to set up the tents and the camping ground, and within the hour the tents were up, along with the chairs which sat around the fire and kept the two large logs company. The fire pit was also built and the fire was crackling; everything would've been perfect if it wasn't for Tina's presence. What made it was worse was the fact that I had to share a tent with Tina but I didn't care that Laura was also bunking with us. I liked Laura and I knew Laura would make sure Tina kept her claws to herself. The girls had one tent while the guys had the other.<p>

"I'm sorry that you have to share a tent with Tina. I thought I could have talked Peter into letting you bunk with me but he's being stubborn." Derek apologised as we sat by the fire on one of the logs.

It was night time and the dark woods surrounded us although I wasn't scared. I was never scared when I went camping which was surprising considering how many horror movies I had watched.

The fire continued to crackle as Peter threw a few more thick branches on it and I couldn't help but smile as Tina scowled when Derek put his arm around my shoulders. Tina hadn't spoken to me at all and when we were setting up the tents she kept asking for Derek to help her although Tane would instead; it was hilarious watching her face turn from hopeful to disappointed, and I had to stop myself from laughing at her.

"Who wants to hear a scary story?" Peter asked.

Tane and Laura were sitting beside each other on one of the logs while Peter and Tina sat in the two chairs.

"Oh come on you tell the same story every time." Laura teased.

"Well Kristin hasn't heard it yet." Peter looked at me and I just nodded for him to go ahead with the story.

"Okay." I smiled I loved scary stories. I used to watch Are you afraid of the dark? All the time it was my favourite television show growing up and I even watched the re-runs.

"Well there was this lone wolf that had turned his back on society. He spent all day and night in the woods." Peter started.

"That would be boring." Tina commented although everyone just ignored her and continued to look at Peter.

"He didn't feel like he could live with humans anymore. He had been run out of every town that he migrated too, and he had finally given up on trying to fit in. He knew there was no use." Peter leaned forward and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"He became very angry and bitter and his humanity started to disappear more with each day and was replaced with his wolf instincts. He was no longer human; he hunted his food and even began to attack humans who invaded his territory."

"Sounds like they deserved it," Tina was looking straight at Derek although he ignored her and I rested my head against his chest. Sure enough Tina glared at me with pure hatred and I couldn't help but smirk.

"As the years passed he became more sinister, and he began to prey on campers. He would search for them, hunt them and kill them, and sometimes he would even torture them." Peter continued to tell his story and it was giving me goose bumps.

"He would take his time though, and would start by tearing at their ankles making sure they couldn't run away. Their pleas and cries would fuel his desires and then the real torture would start." Peter's gaze washed over all of us as a smirk surfaced.

"How long ago?" I asked. I already had an idea of how it ended and I didn't want to hear anymore not if there was a chance it could have been true.

"It's just a story." Tina rolled her eyes at me but I ignored her. What if it wasn't just a story? What if he was the wolf that had scratched me when I was a child? I knew it was a long shot but I had to know. I had the feeling that if my mother wasn't with us to scare away the wolf than we would have died during that camping trip.

"I'm not sure. I heard the story from a friend over ten years ago." Peter replied.

"So he could have been anywhere like 12 years ago?" I continued to quiz Peter about the story.

"Yeah he could have been anywhere. There are probably a lot of werewolves who have turned their backs on society." Peter replied. They were all looking at me curiously although Derek was looking at me like he understood my questions; like he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Do you think it could be true?" I asked Peter.

"I guess anything is possible." Peter shrugged.

"You can't seriously believe in stories?" Tina scoffed and laughed.

"Shut up Tina." Derek growled.

"It's ok Derek it doesn't matter anyway it's not like anyone died." I reassured him and he kissed me on the forehead which is when I saw the fury flash over Tina's facial features before she gained back control.

"Okay well it's my turn to tell a story." Laura clapped her hands together and demanded our attention and I smiled at her gratefully. The last thing I felt like doing was retelling the story of how I was scratched by a werewolf when I was a child who had left scars on my back, and I definitely didn't want to tell Tina about my personal history. It was bad enough that she knew my name.

"First I have a question for Kristin." Tina interrupted.

"No you don't." Tane's voice was full of venom although Tina didn't seem fazed one bit.

"How does it feel to be the only human amongst wolves?"

"Not as awkward as you're hoping." I replied.

"Anyway my story is about-" Laura started to talk.

"I have a better story." Tina interrupted again and I felt Derek stiffen beside me, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like Tina's story.

"It happened just a few nights ago." Tina started.

"Tina enough!" Tane growled although she continued to ignore him.

"Derek and I kissed." Tina finished and I instantly felt the anger as it began to surge throughout my body.

I was pissed at Tina and at Derek. I knew Tina was the one that kissed Derek and I wanted to know why Derek had kept it from me.

_Did he like it? Is that why he hasn't told me?_ I wondered as I felt my hands tighten into fists.


	35. Derek: Claws to the face

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Claws to the face**

"I have a better story." Tina interrupted again and I instantly stiffened beside Kristin. I knew what Tina was about to say and I had to resist the urge to rip out her tongue. I hadn't told Kristin that Tina had kissed me five nights ago; just a few of hours after I had dropped Kristin home from the Winter Formal.

I was going to tell Kristin just not until after Tina and Tane had left town which was tomorrow. Kristin was just as much of a hot head as Tina was but Tina had claws that could hurt Kristin and I couldn't risk Kristin getting hurt; especially not because of me.

_I'm sick of this bitch!_ My inner wolf snarled.

_You're not the only one!_ I silently replied.

"It happened just a few nights ago." Tina started and I couldn't help but grind my teeth and clench my hands into fists. Tina was going to tell Kristin and there was nothing I could do about it; all I could do was wait and watch as the chaos broke out around me and I knew it would.

"Tina enough!" Tane growled although she continued to ignore him while Laura and my uncle Peter looked just as confused as Kristin.

I knew telling Tina to stop would have accomplished nothing; she was set on telling Kristin about our kiss. I was already thinking of what to say to Kristin although I was worried she was going to think that I never planned on telling her; what if she didn't believe me?

_Is this going to break us?_ I couldn't help but wonder at the time.

"Derek and I kissed." Tina finished and I instantly felt Kristin stiffen as I heard her pulse start to race drastically. Before I could even blink Kristin was standing on her feet and making her way to Tina, and less than a second later I heard Kristin's hand as it connected with Tina's face as I stood to my feet.

_Wow she sure is fast for a little thing._ My wolf laughed although I wasn't finding the situation funny in the slightest.

They all watched in shock, and even Tina looked dumbfounded although I wasn't surprised; it's exactly what I had expected Kristin to do which is why I wasn't going to tell her until tomorrow after Tina had left.

"You bitch!" Tina hissed and I somehow managed to move Kristin out of the way before Tina's claws connected with my face instead of Kristin's. I heard her claws as they tore through my flesh, and I smelt and felt the warm liquid as it started to drip down my chin.

I had to fight my instinct which wanted to claw Tina and seek revenge. The anger was coursing through me and I knew it would have ended badly for Tina; I would have done more than scratch her.

"Derek!" Kristin screamed and her hands instantly cupped my face, but I wasn't worried about me; I healed whereas Kristin didn't.

"That was your fault you idiot!" Tina growled.

"You actually expected me to just let you cut up Kristin's face?" I moved my face from Kristin's grip and screamed at Tina as loud as I could manage. I was so angry I wanted to rip Tina in half literally. She could have really hurt Kristin not to mention scarred her for life. My whole body was shaking and I felt my body begin to shift as the scratches healed.

"Derek?" Kristin grabbed my hand and I felt the shift begin to reverse instantly, and I was grateful. If it wasn't for Kristin I could have shredded Tina into pieces.

"She hit me!" Tina was trying to justify her action but it didn't matter what she said. I was done with her. Tina had finally crossed the over line of no forgiveness. Kristin had every right to be angry it didn't mean she deserved to be missing half her face.

"You deserved it! You kissed me even after I told you that I loved Kristin and that I didn't have any feelings for you anymore." I was shouting again as I pointed between Tina and Kristin, but I couldn't help myself Tina had gone too far.

"Derek calm down." I heard my uncle Peter and felt his hand on my shoulder but I couldn't walk away- not yet. Tina hadn't even apologised to Kristin.

"You need to apologise." I demanded as my body continued to shake with rage and hatred.

"Fine I'm sorry for cutting your face Derek."

"Not to me to Kristin." I shouted in Tina's face and she looked genuinely shocked and I heard her gulp before she regained her composure.

"No I will not apologise to her," Tina stammered and that's when Tane stepped in between us and Peter's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Come on man I know what she did was wrong, but you're going to start scaring Kristin soon." Tane tried to calm me down.

"Listen to him." Peter spoke next which is when I took a deep breath and focussed on Kristin's heartbeat.

"You okay?" I heard Laura ask Kristin who was still standing by my side.

"Yeah," Kristin replied calmly although I could hear her heart racing.

"When you leave tomorrow don't bother coming back." I spoke to Tina before I grabbed Kristin's hand and headed off further into the woods. I was back in control and my anger didn't have a hold of me anymore. I had to talk to Kristin; I had to know how much damage was caused and if I could fix it.

I didn't want it to be over.

"Did you just say you told Tina that you loved me?" Kristin asked as we continued to walk around trees and over twigs and logs.

"Yeah I did."

"Stop walking I can't see anything. I don't have eyes that see in the dark remember." Kristin tugged on my hand and I complied with her request.

Okay so maybe I was still a little angry and annoyed especially since Kristin wasn't meant to find out that I loved her by me shouting it at Tina, but I had calmed down a lot in the last couple of minutes thanks to Kristin.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there." I apologised and Kristin stared into my eyes and looked almost fascinated, and that's when I remembered that she hadn't seen my eyes in wolf form before.

"So if Tina kissed you and you didn't kiss her back than why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I knew how you would react. I was going to tell you tomorrow after Tina and Tane had left. I was worried that you could have gotten hurt; how are your knuckles?" I could smell her blood which is how I knew she had split a knuckle or two.

"Fine they don't even sting; I owe you my face." Kristin smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise you're not the one that tried to claw my face off." Kristin chuckled although I didn't understand how she could be so calm and collected after what had just happened.

"I don't know how you do it; how you're laughing after what just happened." I pulled Kristin towards me and ran my hand down her cheek. I still couldn't believe how close Tina had come to scratching Kristin's face. I would have never forgiven myself if Kristin had gotten hurt.

"You have that effect on me plus as long as you're by my side I have nothing to worry about." Kristin smiled but I couldn't help but feel the opposite; she had lots to worry about when with she was with me. I was a wolf and I was capable of horrible things.

"You got Tina good; where did you learn to punch like that?"

"I can do even more than that do you wanna see?" Kristin smirked.

"I think you should give your hand a rest we're going to have to bandage it when we get back."

"You worry too much." Kristin teased as she moved her face closer to mine.

"I just don't want it to get infected."

"I still can't believe how quickly you heal." Kristin fingers traced over my cheek where Tina's claws had connected with my face, "It's like it never even happened." Kristin sounded amazed.

"If you want to leave than I understand," I held my arms around Kristin. If I was her I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near Tina or me after my anger fit. It amazed me that Kristin's fear seemed to disappear immediately.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just wish her black eye hadn't healed though." Kristin laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Kristin's laugh was cute and funny and made me want to laugh.

"Are you sure? You remember you have to share a tent with her right?" I reminded her. I was kind of worried Tina would strike out at Kristin again, and I wasn't going to be there to save her.

"I know but Laura will be there too and I promise not to hit Tina again even though I really want to."

"What if she taunts you?"

"I'll ignore her."

I couldn't help but laugh Kristin was a hot head; there's no way she could ignore Tina even if she tried really, really hard.

"What?" Kristin smirked.

"I'm just really worried. Tina's claws are very sharp and-" I started to talk although Kristin's lips pressed against mine and cut of my sentence short not that I minded.

I had expected Kristin to dump me as soon as she heard that Tina had kissed me or ended it after I completely lost control. I should have known better. Kristin was always surprising me in the good way.

"How long before they send someone to get us?" Kristin asked after she pulled away although she kept her lips hovering just millimetres from mine, and I could feel her hot breath on my lips.

"I don't know but I'll be able to hear them approaching when they do."

"You're like Superman." Kristin chuckled.

"I don't know about that. I can't shot beams from my eyes or fly."

"But you would look super cute in spandex." Kristin laughed before she pressed her lips against mine again, and I felt her cold hands as they travelled under my shirt and up my back.

"I know what you're doing." I spoke as her lips trailed down my jaw and my neck. Kristin knew that werewolves sense of smell was heightened which also meant that she knew Tina would be able to smell Kristin's scent all over me, and my scent all over Kristin.

"I can stop." Kristin offered as she rested her lips against my chin and waited for my answer.

"You don't need to do that." I smirked although it quickly vanished as I heard footsteps heading towards us.

"Someone's coming." I sighed in frustration and Kristin pouted before she kissed me one last time and moved her hands back to her sides.

"Do I need to close my eyes or are you guys dressed?" Tane asked a few trees away.

"Ha-ha very funny man." I replied as I saw his bright yellow eyes glowing through the trees.

"Does Tina still want to claw my face off?" Kristin asked as Tane approached us. She was getting used to us werewolves far too easily; she should have been scared by our glowing eyes and claws not okay with it all. We weren't cute; we were dangerous animals that had the power to rip people apart.

"Just a little, but don't worry Laura is going to be in the middle and she is a light sleeper. . . So I've heard." I heard the stutter in the last part of his speech and I wondered if something had happened between Tane and my sister although I was sure he would have told me if it did at least I was until a few seconds ago.

"You're at least going to give me a knife to put under my pillow right?" Kristin smirked and laughed although I was thinking it was a good idea and Tane must have seen the serious look on my face.

"No dude besides Tina has calmed down." Tane shook his head at the knife idea.

"I'll be fine." Kristin tried to reassure me as her hand slipped into mine although I wasn't so sure.

"Promise me you will ignore her." I asked. It was the only way Kristin wasn't going to hit her again.

"I promise." Kristin replied before she pressed her lips against mine, and I had completely forgotten about Tane until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Kristin apologised to Tane after she pulled away.

"Don't worry about him he's a big boy." I teased and Tane just shook his head and smirked at me.

I still didn't like the idea of Kristin sharing a tent with Tina but Kristin refused to leave with me and I wasn't going to drag her away against her will; even though I wanted to get her as far away from Tina as possible.

"Well that was a quickie." Tina spoke as soon as we arrived at the camp site although we both ignored her as we sat back on the log and Tane sat on the other log beside Laura; who looked at me with a relieved smile.

"How about we roast some marshmallows and make some s'mores, and then tell some more stories?" My uncle Peter suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me." I replied. The longer we spent awake meant the less time Kristin had to sleep in the same tent as Tina.


	36. Kristin: The first time

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 36: The first time**

I only ended up with a few hours of sleep. Derek and I had stayed up all night sitting by the fire, and watching as the flames danced and devoured the wood. I even got a few kisses and Derek arms stayed wrapped around me the whole time; it was the best night ever. I still couldn't believe that Peter had talked my mother into letting me go camping with them; my mother was totally Peter's little bitch.

"It was really nice meeting you." Tane smiled. We were out the front of Derek's house and Tane and Tina were standing in front of their old looking white Dodge pickup truck. I didn't know much about cars but I knew enough to be able to identify car models; my father was a car nut.

"You too," I returned the smile.

"I'll see you around man." Tane spoke to Derek as they did their man hug and patted each other's backs. It was funny to watch Derek being friendly with another person who wasn't a family member or me. They were the opposite in nearly every way. Tane had the blonde hair and blue eyes and Derek had the dark hair and green eyes. Tane was friendly with everyone and well Derek tended to keep to himself. Tane seemed to be always chilled and mellow while Derek's temper usually got the better of him.

"I'll miss you." Tina was looking at Derek and I had to resist the urge to smack her in the face again. I really did wish her face hadn't healed; I wanted to leave her with a little reminder.

"I wish I could say the same Tina but you went too far." Derek looked upset although not as much as Tina who looked devastated. I might have felt bad if she hadn't kiss Derek but she did so I didn't feel guilty at all for hitting her.

"You're not going to hate me forever are you?" Tina asked before she looked at me, as if she expected me to tell Derek to forgive her yeah right like I was going to do that. Tina was getting exactly what she deserved.

"I don't know." Derek replied grimly and I did feel bad that he was fighting with a friend because of me, but I felt no guilt for Tina.

"Come on Tina." Tane called as he got in the driver's seat.

"I never wanted to break our friendship."

"Well an apology would make me forgive you faster." Derek crossed his arms and looked at me before his gaze focussed on Tina again.

"Fine I'm sorry." Tina apologised although it sounded completely fake, and I knew Derek wouldn't accept it.

"And mean it." Derek added.

Tina sighed in what sounded like frustration before she looked at me and threw her blonde hair over her shoulders; she looked as though she was being tortured by an invisible person that we couldn't see.

"I'm sorry Kristin. I shouldn't have tried to scratch you." Tina apologised again and this time it sounded a little more sincere.

"Was that so hard?" Derek asked.

"You have no idea." Tina replied.

"Have a safe trip." Derek nodded and Tina smiled before she opened the passenger side door and jumped in.

We watched as Tane started the car and reversed out the dirt driveway and we waved as he beeped the horn before he headed down the dirt track.

"So do you have any other girl friends that are going to be visiting anytime soon?" I asked. I wanted to know if there were going to be more girls forcing themselves on him and trying to scratch my eyes out.

"Nope come on I'll drop you home." Derek smiled as he grabbed my hand and started to lead us to Laura's car which they shared apparently.

When I got home the house was completely silent. I already knew Grams was at Derek's; she had arrived half an hour before Tina and Tane's departure and apparently my mother was at work, and Belle must have been at a friend's house otherwise she would have been with Grams.

"Nobody's home," Derek spoke as we walked through the hallway and up the stairs.

"I can't believe we have the house to ourselves." I smirked as we reached my room and we took a seat on my purple doona cover that covered my double bed.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Derek asked.

"Maybe it depends; what are you thinking that I'm thinking?"

"Something we haven't done yet."

"If we took things slow do you think we could?" I asked hopeful. I knew there was a chance he could scratch me or bite me or worse but I trusted Derek completely. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Derek asked.

"No. I know you won't hurt me. I have faith in you. I know we can do this. I know you can do this."

Derek looked to be deliberating with himself, "Okay we can try." Derek smiled before he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, and I followed his lead and took my shirt off before I pounced on him and crushed my lips against his.

I honestly expected him to say no and that it was too risky, and I could barely contain my excitement as my body pressed against his bare chest and my tongue ran along his bottom lip before it made its way into his mouth, although I had to remind myself to slow down.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked as he rolled us over so he was on top and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course are you?" I asked. Derek knew everything about my past relationship, and didn't care in the slightest that I had already done the deed. He even told me that he and Tina had done a lot of things together, with sex being the only thing they didn't do.

"Yeah," Derek nodded before he pressed his lips against mine, and they started to trail down my jaw, then my neck and down my chest. I could feel his hot breath against my skin as well as his soft lips and it left my skin tingling in anticipation for what was about to happen.

I undid my bra clasp which was at the front and threw it to the floor before Derek's lips were back on mine. His hands were warm as they roamed my body and there was something I had to say as I wrapped my legs around his body.

I pulled away and held Derek's face between my hands. I felt my heart begin to race even faster as I prepared to say the three words that would give all of me to Derek, "I love you Derek."

"I love you too." He smiled before his lips found mine again and his warm hand ran up my torso and cupped my breast as I ran my hands through his perfect dark hair.

My whole body was buzzing with excitement as our lips clashed furiously; it was as if I was suffocating and Derek was my only source of air, and the only thing keeping me alive. I couldn't believe I had said it, and it wasn't just because Derek had told Tina he loved me it was because I really did love him. I also couldn't believe we were finally about to have sex... well try anyway.

"So you're positive right?" Derek pulled away and breathed as he took a breath and I did the same; it felt like we had been making out for an hour and I needed to get some oxygen into my lungs.

"110%" I replied and Derek smiled before he unbuttoned my jeans, unzipped them and tugged them off of my legs. He done the same with his jeans and I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer towards me.

"If I start to wolf out and I don't feel it you have to let me know; my claws-" Derek spoke as his lips hovered just inches from mine and I placed a finger over his lips to shush him. I knew Derek was going to be fine.

"Stop worrying. I know you can do this." I smiled and wrapped my legs around him as his lips finally crashed against mine.

Our first time was amazing. Derek had controlled himself all the way through; even after our third round he was still entirely human and hadn't shifted at all. Not his nails or his teeth and I could tell he was both surprised and proud.

"Let's stay here forever." I smirked up at Derek.

We were still lying under my blankets completely naked and his body was so warm; it was like snuggling up against a hot water bottle on a cold winter's day.

"I like the idea of that." Derek chuckled.

"I knew you could do it." I kissed Derek's shoulder.

"I still think you're crazy for even wanting to try, but I'm happy it happened. I have something for you." Derek sat up and grabbed his pants from the floor, and I couldn't help but steal a glance at his cute butt.

"Did you get me a gift?" I asked as I sat up and Derek returned and got back under the covers before passing me a dark brown box. "Is it a puppy?" I smirked and shook it slightly while Derek laughed at me.

"Just open it already." Derek begged.

I opened the box and couldn't help but stare at the necklace pendant; it was a sea horse. The body was made of turquoise sea glass and it was outlined in silver. The dorsal fin on the back was made of the same sea glass while the head and lower part of the body was filled with small blue beads. The silver tail curled with a few beads attached on the outside while the mouth was filled with silver beads. It was pretty and amazing and the silver chain even matched the pendant.

"It's bad isn't it?" Derek worried.

"No it's beautiful." I couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's sea glass apparently."

"Put it on me." I smiled and handed the box to Derek before I grabbed my hair and pulled it up out of the way. I felt his warm hands as they trailed over my back before they moved to the front of my neck, and the sea horse dangled over my bare chest.

"I love it." I smiled as Derek clasped the necklace shut and I felt his hand wrap around my shoulders.

"I love you." He purred in my ear and I couldn't help but smile even though the words scared me to death just as much as they made my heart flutter. I still couldn't believe that I had said them myself.

Just because I had an outgoing personality didn't mean I was outgoing with my feelings. All the girls my age seemed almost obsessed with love and finding their prince charming, and I used to be the same until Cameron ruined it for me. I was fifteen years old and I thought that he loved me and I thought I loved him; I even came close to giving him my virginity until I heard him bragging to his friends about how he was going to swipe another V card. I hadn't even thought about him until that moment. I refused to let myself think about him, but Derek was nothing like Cameron, and I didn't love Cameron liked I loved Derek. Cameron was just a pathetic crush and a waste of time as was Marty. I felt angry that I had wasted my first time on him instead of Derek.

"I love you too." I replied as his lips brushed against my ear and pressed against my neck.

"Crap!" Derek shot to his feet and started to gather the rest of his clothes in a hurry.

"Please don't tell me my mother is home."

"You need to get dressed." Derek replied as he started to put on his t-shirt and then his pants as I did the same and kicked my bra under the bed before I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I didn't have time to mess around.

"I'll call you later." Derek spoke as he practically ran over to the window. It was almost kind of funny to see him so distressed and scared of my mother.

"Are you seriously going to jump?" I asked as I found my jeans and started to put them on.

"Yep," Derek smirked before he lunged through the window and I couldn't help but laugh in amazement although a frown quickly surfaced as I remembered why he had to leave suddenly.

"Shit." I muttered as I quickly scanned my room looking for anything that seemed out of place which is when I started to make my bed. Everything looked normal although I sprayed my perfume all around the room just in case before I grabbed a magazine from my desk and jumped onto my bed.

_Just act normal, just act normal._ I repeated to myself.

_Knock, knock._

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Hey honey." My mother greeted as she opened the door, "How was the camping trip?" She asked.

"Fine," I replied simply as I turned another page in the Seventeen magazine trying my hardest not to look suspicious.

"Okay well I'll leave you to it." My mother smiled before she left the room and closed the door, and I let out a sigh of relief as I laid on my bed and kicked my feet in the air excitedly. I was already wondering when we were going to be able to do it again.

I knew what I had to do next; I had to call Dee & Cassie. I already knew what they were going to say. Cassie would be supportive and make a joke out of it and Dee would ask me if we used protection in her worried tone; she was like the mother of the group.


	37. Derek: Gone

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 37: Gone**

I had expected Courtney to track me down and skin me alive, but it had been two days since Kristin and I made love and I was still unharmed. I couldn't help but smile as I got out of the car and headed towards my locker, and everyone was looking at me with worried faces like I was a bomb about to explode which made me smirk even more.

Kristin's car was in the parking lot although she wasn't outside which meant she must have been inside already. The hallway was buzzing with life and there were students in groups chatting about their lame weekends although I couldn't see Kristin and she wasn't with Dee and Cassie who were chatting with Cory and Trevor, but as I reached my locker I just shrugged it off. Kristin was in my first period English class which started in less than ten minutes I'd see her then.

"I said Derek Hale." Mrs Well's called my name again. She was marking the attendance roll but I couldn't focus. Kristin wasn't in class and I had a bad feeling. My instincts were telling me there was something wrong.

_She's just taking her time chill_. My wolf ordered.

"Yeah," I managed to say as I gripped the edge of the desk. I had to leave and find her; I wasn't going to be able to do anything until I did. I had to know that she was okay. I stood to my feet and grabbed my books before I started to walk to the front of the room and out the door. I could hear the teacher calling after me but I ignored her. I had to find Kristin.

I peered into every classroom as well as the toilets, and I even checked to make sure Kristin wasn't in the principal's office but she was nowhere. I was going to find Belle and ask her when she last saw Kristin.

_Please be at home sick or something._ I silently begged.

"Can I help you?" The old grumpy lady asked as I popped my head into the room.

"Yeah I just need to speak to Belle for a moment."

All the young students were staring as they sat at their desks, and I gave them my usual 'Don't even look at me.' Scowl and they turned their attention back to the teacher.

_Little pansies._ My wolf laughed.

"Make it quick." The teacher ordered and nodded at Belle who walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Belle asked concerned. We had barely talked before. Kristin introduced us but that's as far as my socialising with Belle went.

"When was the last time you saw Kristin?" I tried to sound fine and not worried, and I think I managed it.

"This morning when she drove us to school why?" Belle was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Shit crap._

"Did you see where she went afterwards?"

"No I just grabbed my bag and headed into school. What's going on? Is she missing or something?"

"Nothing's going on, I'll see you later." I replied before I rushed out the corridor and went to her car. I could still smell her scent although I could also smell another scent; it was a werewolf although it wasn't a werewolf I knew.

_What the hell?_ I felt the panic as it began to surge throughout my body.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and sped out of the school car park and to Kristin's house. Her mother's car was still parked in the driveway and I parked across the street and basically ran to the front door.

"Courtney?" I yelled as I pounded on the door with my both of my hands. I heard her hurried footsteps as they rushed to the door and opened it.

"Derek? Why aren't you in school?" Her blue eyes quizzed me although once she saw the horror on my face her expression turned grim, "What is it Derek?"

"I think Kristin is missing." I couldn't hide the fear or worry from my voice.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" I heard Courtney's heart as it began to pound rapidly.

"I mean she's not at school but her car is and I smelled a wolf near her car."

"But how is that even possible? Someone would have seen it happen?" Courtney's heart was racing even more.

"Well I didn't get the chance to ask other students. I walked out on class and searched the school for her."

"And you're sure- positive?" I could tell that Courtney was hoping that I was wrong and that Kristin was still at school, and I was wishing for the same thing although I knew better unfortunately.

"100%" I knew that wasn't the answer Courtney wanted to hear but I didn't see the point in lying not when we couldn't waste any time; every minute counted and I had already wasted too many.

"But why Kristin? I don't understand."

"Neither do I I'm going to go home and get some help." I spoke before I ran across the road and got back into the car. My father's sense of smell was even stronger than mine and I held hope that he could follow Kristin's scent from the car park.

My instincts were never wrong and at that moment it was telling me that we needed to find Kristin and that her life was in danger.

"Dad!" I yelled as soon as I got out of the car. He was an accountant and worked from home..

"What is it Derek?" My father met me at the front door, and I could tell he had pulled an all-nighter. His green eyes were bloodshot and his olive skin looked paler than usual. He worked far too hard.

"A wolf took Kristin from school. I need you to come with me to the car park and help me follow her scent."

"If it was a wolf they wouldn't be so careless as to leave her scent to be followed Derek."

My father knew something I could tell by the sound of his voice, "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything for sure but May- Julian's mother told me that Julian is missing and that he never made it back home."

"But why would they take Kristin? She didn't do anything to him." I was even more confused than before. What did Julian's disappearance have to do with Kristin?

"I don't know, but it could be his wife his mate. Kristin was the reason Julian came to town after all you didn't do anything to Julian did you?"

"No it wasn't me as much as I wanted to."

"Well that leaves Courtney or Elle." My father replied.

"You really think his mate kidnapped Kristin?"

"You said it was a werewolf and you know I don't believe in coincidences. Julian's missing most likely dead and now Kristin is missing too. We have to find her but it's not going to be easy." I could hear the doubt in my father's voice.

"We need to find her!"

"I know but she will have covered her tracks I can guarantee you that."

My father drove us to the school parking lot, and we started to follow Kristin's scent although just as my father predicted we lost her scent in the middle of town.

"What now? What the hell are we meant to do now?" I asked. We were parked on the side of the road that led through and out of town. I felt helpless and pathetic and worst of all I had let Kristin down, but I had no idea of how to find her without tracing her scent.

"I don't know Derek. I wish I did but I don't know her personally. I barely know Julian."

"What if she's already dead?" I couldn't bear the thought.

_No she's not dead she can't be dead._ I told myself.

"You've tried her phone?"

"Yeah it goes straight to voicemail."

"Maybe she wants to do a trade." My father suggested.

"We don't have Julian to trade with."

"But she doesn't have to know that."

I was starting to feel some hope that if she wanted Julian than it would mean that she wouldn't kill Kristin; not until after she found out we didn't have him and we could arrange a meeting for the swap, and save Kristin before Julian's mate found out the truth.

"I can't believe we're stuck hypothesising rather than tracking her down." I fumed. I hated not being able to do anything. Kristin could have been getting tortured she needed me to save her.

"I know son. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry we're going to find her."

_We have to find her! _I spoke to myself.


	38. Kristin: Kidnapped

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Kidnapped**

My eyes fluttered open and I felt a shooting pain in the side of my skull. It felt like someone was repeatedly hammering against the left side of my head and I felt nauseated. Everything was out of focus as I continued to blink which is when I felt the rope as I tried to move my hands which were tied together behind my back.

_What the hell?_ I wondered to myself as I tried to stand up although I couldn't. My feet were tied to the legs of the cold wooden chair and I felt my pulse begin to race.

I was in a practically bare concrete room which had no windows and only one other chair which sat opposite me. I could have been three feet underground for all I knew.

There was one light which dimly lit the room and I could see the metal door, and I watched as it opened and a brunette lady stepped into the room with a sinister smile on her face.

I gulped.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" I manage to choke out although I felt sharp pains stab the inside of my skull with each word that I spoke, and I had to hold back the wince that tried to escape. I wasn't going to show any weakness not if I could help it.

"You're in no position to ask me questions." She stepped closer until she was standing right in front of me. I could see her brown vacant eyes which were staring into mine and somehow I knew that the pain hadn't even begun yet which made me cringe.

"Just tell me what you want!" I demanded, and all I could do was watch as her hand lifted into the air and connected with my face seconds later. My cheek burned and stung but I didn't scream, yell or cry.

I refused.

"Shut up. I'm the one asking the questions you understand?" She asked as she gripped my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Fine," I agreed and she let me go and took a seat in the wooden chair which sat directly across from me.

She reminded me of a wild animal, and I knew that it was going to end very badly for me; it took all my energy and self-control to keep myself from freaking out and losing my shit. I had to be strong.

"Good now I'm going to start with a very easy question. Where is Julian?"

"Julian?" I asked stunned and surprised.

_Why the hell does she think I know where Julian is?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yeah are you retarded?"

"I don't know." I replied and she was on her feet and pulling on a handful of my dark hair before I could even blink, and I let out a yelp unintentionally which made her smile triumphantly.

"You don't want to make me angry now do you?" She yanked on my hair again but I managed to hold back the scream.

"I'm telling you the truth. I haven't seen him since he ran from our house like a little bitch." I knew I was digging myself a deeper grave, but I wasn't going to cower either not for her; not for anyone.

She was back standing in front of me again and this time it was her fist that connected with my cheek instead of her hand, and I could taste blood which tasted horrible. My face was going numb and my eyes were tearing from the blow although I forced them back. I wasn't going to shed a single tear.

"You want me to hurt you don't you?" She asked as she grabbed the pink hair tie which was sitting on her wrist and tied back her thick wavy brown hair. I assumed it was meant to scare me but it didn't.

"You're going to anyway in fact you may as well just kill me because I don't know where you're pathetic husband is." I growled and she pulled a small knife from her jean pocket. It looked sharp and I could already imagine the pain it was going to bring.

"Why don't you just use your claws? Are you afraid you're going to break a nail?" I teased. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why the hell was I taunting her when I was the one tied to the chair?

The knife connected with my shoulder and this time I wasn't able to hold back the small scream; it hurt like a bitch!

"Are you going to keep taunting me?" She asked as she twisted the knife and I cried out in pain. I swear I could even hear my flesh tearing as she twisted the knife.

"Just kill me please." I asked. Just the slight amount of movement sent sharp pains from my shoulder and I just wanted the pain to stop.

"Not until you tell me where my Julian is!" She sat back on the seat and left the knife sitting in my shoulder.

"I told you already I don't know!"

"No you're lying he's alive . . . He has to be alive!" She was screaming and sounded as if she was pleading.

"I don't know anything." I replied and this time she unsheathed her claws and held them in my face; taunting me and reminding me that she could end my life with one swipe of her hand.

"You know these are very sharp. I could make you bleed out in seconds is that what you want?" Ser claws almost seemed to shine under the dim light and I gulped as I stared at them; they were going to be the death of me.

"Why does it matter? You're not listening to me anyway."

"That's because you're lying." She hissed.

"Why would I lie if it's going to get me killed? If I knew where he was than I would tell you."

"You're protecting someone obviously." She ran a claw down my face and it sent chills down my spine which carried down to my legs and to the tip of my toes.

"I'm not protecting anyone. I don't know anything and my answer isn't going to change no matter how many times you ask me; my answer is going to be the same!" It was the truth; I had no idea where Julian was. Why wouldn't she listen to me?

"Why did you do this?" Her claws were digging into my shoulders as she yelled in my face.

"I didn't do anything." I objected although she still wasn't listening to me.

"He was going to give you a gift and you do this- why?" I felt her claws pierce through my skin and I pressed my lips together before the squeal could escape. The pain was everywhere; my head, wrists, shoulders and my face.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed and her claws dug in further, and I had to hold back the wince that was threatening to escape. I had already given her too much.

"You're just hurting yourself." She removed her claws and sat back on the chair.

"I just want to know where he is. Is that so wrong?"

"Kidnapping is a crime."

"Just tell me where he is!" She shot to her feet and screamed in my face again and I felt my hear accelerate in response, "I'll let you live if you just tell me where he is. I need to find him to make sure he is okay."

"It sounds to me like you're going through the five stages of grief." I didn't look away like I wanted to- instead I held her gaze.

"I swear to god-" She started to talk.

"You'll what? You're going to kill me anyway so why don't you just hurry up you stupid bitch!" This time it was my turn to scream the pain was becoming worse and my whole body was aching.

Her claws instantly moved to my throat and I knew what she was about to do, and I felt a few tears escape and slide down my cheek; I was going to die for something I didn't even do. My life was over and I was only seventeen years old.

"Next time I won't stop myself." She spoke through gritted teeth as she moved her claws away from my throat and rushed out of the room. I wanted to scream in pain and frustration. I was stuck. I could barely move my wrists, and she was a freaking werewolf there was no way I was getting out alive.


	39. Derek: Twenty four hours

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 39: Twenty four hours**

It had been twenty four hours since Kristin went missing and we hadn't heard from her captor. Courtney was still debating about whether or not to tell Kristin's uncle the Sheriff, but it wasn't like it was a normal kidnapping.

I was lying on the ground in the same place where Kristin and I had our first date just staring up at the sky. If I closed my eyes I could picture Kristin. I could see her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine and I could almost feel her lips as they brushed over mine until my eyes opened and I was brought back to reality.

For the past twenty four hours I had searched the town in desperation but I couldn't find her. I hadn't slept yet and I couldn't even if I tried. All I could do was worry about Kristin and hope that she was still alive.

_We'll rip that bitch apart like we should have Julian_. My wolf seemed just as pissed as I was.

I still didn't know who had killed Julian but somehow I knew he was dead. I trusted my instincts because they were never wrong; it was also a wolf thing.

_Snap._ I heard a twig snap and I could smell the wolf as he approached; he was letting me know he was there which meant he wasn't going to attack me.

_He must know where Kristin is._

"I have a message for you." He spoke as he came into view but kept his distance. He looked to be in his thirties and had red shaggy hair and dark green eyes.

"What is it? Where is she?"

"Come with me and I'll take you to her."

"Why are you taking me to her?" It was too easy.

"Follow me or don't the choice is yours." He spoke before he started to walk away.

Without thinking my legs started to move forwards and I followed after him until he stopped walking and he opened the back sliding door of a white van. I was getting a terrible feeling but I couldn't control myself.

"Get in." He nodded his head towards the back seat.

I knew it was most likely a trap and that there was a strong chance that he wasn't going to take me to Kristin, and that he was going to try and kill me, and bury me somewhere but there was the small chance that I was going to see Kristin again and I had to take it.

"Fine," I replied and got into the back of the van.

_What are you doing you idiot? You don't even have a plan; you're going to get us both killed!_ My wolf hissed and even though I knew he was right I ignored him. Kristin needed me, and I needed to see her.

"Sit tight." He smirked before he closed the van door. The inside was pitch-black and I realised that the windows had been completely blacked out, and the front of the van was separated from the back with a thick sheet of metal.

_Real smart idiot!_ My wolf growled.

_It will all be worth it when I free Kristin._ I snapped back.

* * *

><p>The car ride felt like it took hours, although I knew I had only been in the van ten minutes tops before it came to a halt and the ginger man opened the door. I was expecting him to be holding a weapon although he wasn't.<p>

"Hurry up and get out!" He hissed and I complied. We were on the outskirts of town and at a small house which was surrounded by paddocks and trees although I couldn't smell Kristin's scent; all I could smell was some foul concoction of burnt herbs.

"Move into the house now." Ginger man demanded and I crossed over the short grass, up the weathered wooden steps and through the old wooden door which creaked noisily as I opened it. The whole house looked really old. The white paint that coated the outside of the house was peeling, and showing the rotting wood beneath it.

The house was bare and looked abandoned. Dust covered the fire place as well the empty shelves and there were cobwebs in the corners of the room as well as all over the walls and ceiling.

"Where is she?" I demanded as I faced the ginger head that was leaning in the doorway.

"I'm not the one you should be asking." He nodded behind me and that was when I sensed we weren't the only two people in the room.

I turned and saw her. Her brown hair was tied back and her brown eyes were staring at me intently as she flashed her four sharp canine teeth warning me not to move. "Where is she?" I asked the one in charge.

"Do you know where my Julian is?"

"No I don't know where he is now take me to Kristin!" I tried focussing. I tried to hear Kristin but I couldn't hear anything other than our heart beats.

"You're a fool why come here if you have nothing to offer?"

"Because I had no choice."

"Because you love her?"

"Yeah so where is she?"

"I'll let her go on one condition." The woman smirked and I knew it meant very bad news at least for me.

"Fine whatever you want."

"Mate for mate." She smiled.

_Stop you idiot she's going to kill us!_ My wolf demanded.

_I don't care I just have to get Kristin out!_ I replied silently.

"Fine let her go and you can have me." I spoke before I felt a shooting pain in my back. The ginger head had stabbed me in the back. I wasn't surprised. I had expected that I was going to get hurt, but all I had to do was free Kristin and then it would be worth it.

"I'll see you soon." I heard her speak before I felt something smack into the back of my skull and then I fell to the ground and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>"Derek." Kristin's voice woke me.<p>

"Derek!" Kristin screamed again.

I started to open my eyes and saw Kristin sitting on a chair across from me although she was hurt and bleeding. I tried to move but I couldn't fell anything below my waist; the knife must have cut my spinal cord, and it was still in my back preventing me from healing. I felt the rope tied around my right hand and it was burning; it must have been laced with Wolfsbane.

"Kristin what did she do to you?" There was a knife sitting in her shoulder as well as claw marks on her shoulders and bruises on her face, and as I looked down I saw the scratches on her legs which had torn through her jeans and I wanted to rip the woman apart for even touching Kristin.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with a knife in my back. How deep is it?" Kristin worried, although I was more worried about her. Kristin face was deathly pale and I knew she was close to bleeding to death.

"You don't need to worry Kristin." My breathing was heavy and I could feel my body dying slowly.

"Why did you come here? You walked right into a trap."

"Because I had to; I thought I could save you." I wasn't expecting to be paralysed well half paralysed. I was going to attack and distract them just long enough for Kristin to escape, but I had failed miserably.

"Awwww so sweet and cute too," I heard the woman enter the room and close the thick steel door.

"Let Kristin go you said you would; mate for a mate remember." I snarled and a look of horror washed over Kristin's face as she realised I had traded her life for mine. She wasn't meant to find out it just slipped out.

"I lied besides I still need to have some fun." She spoke as she paused by my side and twisted the knife in my back. I yelled out in pain as it cut through muscle and I wished that the rest of my body was paralysed as well.

"Derek!" Kristin screamed and I watched helplessly as her eyes started to water.

_Well I hope she is worth dying for because that's exactly what is going to happen you moron!_ My wolf raged.

"I'm just getting started. I'll stop when you tell me where Julian is." She was speaking to Kristin who now had tears falling down her face.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know please." Kristin was begging, "Please don't hurt him anymore."

"Wrong answer." The woman replied before she moved and kneeled in front of me and that's when I noticed her claws were out. I watched as she stood to her feet and then I saw her claws swiping towards me.

I held back the scream as both her hands connected with my face which was burning and it stung like a bitch; I knew my face looked horrific. I felt how deep her claws went. I felt them as they tore through my cheek and into the side of my mouth.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him I swear I don't know anything. I swear please just stop STOP!" Kristin was begging and crying and I hated that I had failed her. We were both going to die because of my foolishness because I didn't think before I acted.


	40. Kristin: The Kidnapping Part 1

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty: The Kidnapping Part 1**

I watched helplessly as her claws connected with his face. It was bad really bad. The gashes were deep and the blood was gushing from his face, down his jaw and onto his shirt. There was nothing I could do but watch helplessly.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him I swear I don't know anything. I swear please just stop STOP!" I begged and cried. I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't watch her hurt him. It was like I could feel his pain every time she hurt him she hurt me, but I didn't know what to do. Even if I played along she would have figured it out eventually.

"I'm okay." Derek breathed although I knew he was everything but okay. The colour was draining from his face and he looked like he was about to pass out. I hated not being able to do anything.

"Let me ask you again where is my Julian?" She held her claws in front of Derek's throat as she stared at me.

"Fine I'll take you to him just don't hurt him anymore. Derek did nothing wrong it was all me!" I was screaming I couldn't help myself. I just wanted her to stop hurting him. He looked like he was dying.

"You're lying." She hissed.

"Then why ask me where he is?" My vision was being blurred by tears that wouldn't stop surfacing and sliding down my face.

The woman didn't answer me instead her claws raked down Derek's chest and I could see the agony on his face although he refused to scream.

"Stop! Please stop! What do you want from me?" I screamed and blinked away the tears that were filling my eyes and disrupting my vision.

"Revenge; mate for mate."

"If you think he's dead than why have you been trying to get me to tell you where he is?" I was furious. I thought the whole point of her torturing me was to find out information, but she was clearly in denial and taking her pain out on both of us.

"You don't get to talk about him!" She hissed and clawed at Derek's chest again. His chest was full of deep scratches and the blood was soaking his shirt and dripping down onto his pants. His lips were sealed shut although the pain was written all over his face and I felt like my heart was literally breaking. He was going to die and I couldn't bear the thought. My world would be nothing without him; Derek wasn't allowed to die.

"Stop please!" My body was shaking with each sob.

"Let her go!" Derek demanded with the little strength that he had left.

"Not until she watches you die." The woman was smiling at me as she rested her hands on Derek shoulders.

"Please don't kill him. I swear I don't know what happened to Julian. I swear I don't know who. . . I don't know." I knew I had to be careful with my words otherwise she would hurt him again.

"You know I could always kill her instead." The woman took a few steps and kneeled in front of Derek's chair.

"No." Derek refused.

"What? No Derek please I don't want you to die." I couldn't stop crying.

I couldn't even believe what was happening. Just a couple of days ago I had the best day of my life and now I was tied to a chair and watching some psycho torture Derek; it didn't seem real.

"Too bad because I'm not going to let you die." Derek looked at me, "Do you swear you will let Kristin go?" He asked Courtney and I wanted to scream at him to stop, but I knew it wouldn't matter; Derek was as stubborn as I was.

"Well it's not like you will know since you're going to be dead, but I might if she doesn't piss me off too much."

"He didn't do anything wrong he doesn't deserve to die!" I was pleading and begging.

"You don't deserve to die either Kristin."

"Derek you need to fight okay you need to get yourself out of here please!" I begged although I knew he was in no condition to fight.

"You two are boring me," The woman snapped and stood straight. I couldn't take my eyes off of Derek; there was so much blood and he looked like he was just seconds away from dying, and leaving me.

"Derek please you need to stay awake." I tried to get his attention and he looked at me although it was like there was nobody home; Derek's eyes were glassy and looked completely vacant and I felt my heart begin to break.

"Please he needs to heal or he is going to die." I tried to stop crying. I tried to stop my body from shaking which each sob but I couldn't. Derek was going to die and it was my fault. I was the reason Julian was in town.

"I know but with actions come consequences. Why should I be the only one to suffer?"

"He could still be alive." I tried to reason with her.

"I was clinging to that same hope, but when you're mate dies you know it and I can't keep fooling myself and it's _your fault_. I just have to do someone a favour _he said_. I've just got to give a teenage girl the bite _he said_. I'll be home before you even realise I'm gone _he said_!" She started to scream as a few tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry but I didn't do anything to him PLEASE don't let Derek die!"

"Why shouldn't I? You took Julian from me and now it's my turn to take someone you love!" Her claws moved to the front of Derek's throat and that's when I screamed as loud as I could manage.

"NOOO! Please don't!" I screamed and begged as Derek's eyes looked at me; right at me instead of through me and I knew he was saying goodbye. He smiled and mouthed I love you and I felt my body begin to shake violently as the sobs followed.

"Please don't." I cried and the woman smiled as she kept her claws against Derek's throat.

"Say goodbye Kristin this is your last chance." She smirked.

"No please don't." I cried, "Please!" I begged although I knew it was just a waste of time, and all I could do was hope that she was going to kill me too because I didn't want to live in a world where Derek didn't exist.

"I. . . I love you Derek. I'm sorry." I apologised and my body shook violently with each sob, and Derek smiled at me.

"You don't need to be sorry." His smile disappeared as his eyes began to close.

"Well now that you're done with your goodbyes." She smiled sinisterly and I wanted to rip her apart. Torture her like she had Derek. I wanted to make her pay for her actions; for taking Derek away from me.

It all happened so quickly one minute she was about to rip out Derek's throat and the next she was yelping in pain and there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. I watched as a man entered the room and shot her in the stomach and she fell to the ground as her facial features contorted into shock and I couldn't help but smile.

"Dad?" It took me a minute to blink away the tears and recognise the man who was my father.

"You look like hell sis." I heard my brother Alex before he stepped into the room and rushed to my side while my father grabbed the woman, and threw her against the wall with complete ease.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say as Alex untied my hands and feet. The last time I saw Alex he had a buzz cut although he had let his dark hair grow out a little; not a lot but enough to notice the difference.

"It's a long story." Alex replied as he held my face between his hands and stared into my blue eyes that matched his, "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I will be." I replied and he went over to my father and the woman who had tortured Derek and me.

"Derek it's going to be okay." I spoke as I shot to my feet and rushed to Derek whose eyes were still shut.

"Stay with me Derek." I begged as I grabbed the knife and yanked it out of his back. The sickening sound left me feeling queasy, but after a deep breath I was fine although he wasn't healing. I untied his arms and legs and grabbed him before I started to lower him onto the ground on his back; slowly and gently.

"Heal damn it." I slapped Derek's face; his eyes were still closed and I could fear the tears beginning to surface again.

"No Derek please wake up." I continued to beg before I pressed my lips against his although there was still no response, and the deep gashes still covered his chest and cheeks.

"Please Derek you can't die." I left my forehead resting against his, "Come on come back to me." I whispered and started to do compressions on his chest before I breathed into his mouth; he wasn't allowed to be die.

"He's dead Kristin just leave him be-" I felt my father's hand on my shoulder although I was to numb to be able to feel any pain.

"No he's not!" I snapped and interrupted. He couldn't be dead because if he died than I would die too.

"Kristin we have to clean up and leave." I heard my father's voice but I didn't move, and I continued CPR; he had to heal he just had too.

My father and brother started to drag her body out of the room but I couldn't concentrate on anything but Derek, "Wake up wake up!"

There was no way in hell that I was going to give up on Derek. He was going to heal he just needed a jump start.

"Come on Kristin we're leaving." I heard my father call out. It felt like it had only been seconds but it must have been longer they didn't have super speed like Derek.

"Dad please can you at least pretend to care." I continued to press on his chest and stared at the wall. I couldn't keep looking at Derek's wounds it was too much. My hands were covered in his blood; I could feel the cold slick liquid sticking to my hands.

"Stop Kristin you've been doing that for the last five minutes." My father spoke but I couldn't stop.

I looked at Derek's deathly pale face and that's when I saw Derek's eyes snap open and I stopped pressing on his chest as he coughed and spluttered. I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders, and a few tears of happiness slipped down my cheeks.

"You saved me." Derek smiled at me and I watched as his wounds began to finally heal.

"Don't do that ever again!" I demanded as I gently kissed his lips, and this time the kiss was returned. I felt so relieved and so happy that I felt the urge to act like a spaz and dance around the room.

"Can you move?" My father asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded and I couldn't help but kiss his warm lips again. I thought he was gone forever.

"I mean it Kristin we're leaving." My father spoke again and I helped Derek to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay? Why did you walk into the trap?" I asked as we started to walk out of the concrete room.

"Yeah I will be I'm healing and I couldn't let you die." He replied.

"Well you're not the only one that feels that way."

"I know I didn't really think it through. I didn't have the time to think." Derek was fully healed by the time we reached the front yard. There was a white van in the driveway and a black Cadillac Escalade truck parked across the road.

"You know what to do with the bodies." My father was talking to Alex who was sitting in the driver's seat of the white van.

"Yep see you soon pop's- Kristin." Alex nodded at me before he reversed out the driveway and took off down the street.

"We need to get you to the hospital." My father's brown eyes looked extremely worried and I had only just remembered that I was even hurt my body must have been in shock or something.

"Oh yeah," I leaned into Derek who had his arms around me and I only just realised that he was holding me up.

"Come on get in the truck both of you." My father ordered as he ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair and sighed in frustration.

We followed him to the truck and Derek and I sat in the back, "Derek this is my father Mr Brian Sparks and dad this is Derek." I introduced them.

Derek did the polite thing and said hi while my father just nodded although before I could yell at him for being rude I felt my eyelids become heavy, and then everything turned black.


	41. Kristin: The Kidnapping Part 2

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-One: The Kidnapping Part 2**

I woke up to a beeping sound and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust. I gathered I was in the hospital and that was when I felt someone gently squeeze my hand. "Derek!" I sat up and yelped as the pain surged through my body. My shoulders hurt and so did my cheeks and my thighs. The last thing I remembered was holding Derek who was dying.

I didn't know if he was okay or if he made it through and I felt the panic start to take over my body. First it felt like I was being suffocated by something invisible, and then I felt my entire body begin to shake and lastly the tears started to fill my eyes.

"It's okay I'm here." I heard his voice and felt his lips as they pressed against my forehead. I looked up at him to see he was fully healed and I sighed in relief as the events started to play through my mind. I remembered Derek's eyes opening, and his chest which had begun to slowly rise again, and then we were in the car and that's where my memories ended.

"He refuses to leave." My father spoke and I shifted my gaze to the other side of the room. My father was sitting in a chair and looked like he hadn't slept in days which made me wonder how long I had been asleep for.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Coming up to 13 hours." My father yawned.

"How long was I with _her_?"

"You were with Alyssa for over 24 hours." My father continued to answer my questions and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It felt like I had been stuck in that concrete room for a week.

"Alyssa? So that's her name."

"Was her name." Alex spoke as he walked into the room and stood beside my father's chair. I was so happy to see my father and my brother Alex although I wished it was under better circumstances. I could still feel the pain as I relived the torturous the memories; the knife she lunged into my shoulder, her claws as they dug through skin and slashed down my thigh, and her hand as it connected with my face. Her hand felt like a block of cement and I couldn't help but wonder if I looked horribly disfigured although my injuries were nothing compared to what Derek had suffered, and just the thought alone made my eyes swell with tears.

"So you killed her?" I asked and I couldn't help but smile although I was a little disappointed. I wanted to kill that bitch!

"She and Julian have killed humans Kristin we followed the code it's nothing you need to worry about." My father assured me and I heard a growl come from Derek.

"Derek don't," I shook my head at him.

"I should go." He spoke and stood to his feet, "I'll see you later," he smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled as he squeezed my hand one last time before he let go and walked out of the room.

"Can you not taunt my boyfriend please?" I scowled at my father.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." My father replied as my brother walked around the bed and sat in Derek's chair.

"How many people did they kill? Who did they kill?"

"They started to track down hunters and went after their families. The latest victims were an elderly lady and a young boy." My father replied and I instantly had the feeling of déjà vu.

"Was the lady torn into pieces and was the young boy's throat ripped out?"

Both my father and my brother looked at me in shock before they stared at each other, and they weren't the only ones wondering what the hell.

"Did you tell her?" My father questioned my brother.

"No did you?"

"No one told me." I interrupted them both.

"But then how did you know?" Alex's blue eyes which looked almost identical to mine were staring at me with curiosity. We almost looked like twins with our olive complexions, blue eyes and dark hair although he was born four years before me.

"I don't know. I dreamt it but they were more like visions than dreams. I don't know how to explain it. Where's mum and Belle and what are you guys doing in town?"

"What's with all the questions? We saved your ass remember?" Alex asked me as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Your mother called us after Julian attacked you she told us that you knew the truth; all of it. Julian had been a wolf of interest for a while so we came to town to deal with him." My father replied.

"So you killed Julian?"

"Yes I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner but she had you hidden well; she even ditched your cell phone." My father grabbed my hand and his brown eyes were filled with guilt and shame. I could see how badly he was beating himself up.

"Dad you saved me you don't need to feel guilty." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. It hurt to move but the pain was manageable and I knew it was because of the pain killers. Thank god for pain killers.

"You're uncle knows you're in hospital and he also knows of the wounds we told him you were kidnapped and held for ransom, but you don't remember anything are we clear?" my father asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Finally you're awake!" Belle practically squealed and ran into the room and I knew she was going to jump on me, and I braced myself for the wave of pain that was going to shoot through my body in response although my father grabbed her before she had the chance to leap, and I sighed in relief.

"Hey kiddo how bad do I look?" I asked.

"You look like you got into a fight." Belle smiled as she sat on my father's knee. It had been a couple of months since I had seen them together and happy, and I forgot how much they looked alike with their brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"So where's mom?"

"She's getting coffee with gram's," Belle chirped and part of me wished I was that age again; young, innocent and carefree without any responsibilities, and no knowledge of love and how it can tear you apart.

It scared me how much I loved Derek. I hadn't realised until Alyssa started to torture him and nearly killed him. I felt like my world would cease to exist without Derek and it was too much. I felt like I was being torn into pieces like my heart had been torn from my chest with every injury that Alyssa inflicted on Derek.

"We'll be back." My father lifted Belle off of his lap and stood to his feet kissing both Belle and I on the forehead.

"I love you girls; behave." He smiled at us before he left the room.

"I'll see you guys later," Alex hugged me and Belle goodbye before he followed after my father.

"Do you remember them? Were they scary?" Belle asked as she hoisted herself up on my bed and lay beside me.

"No I don't remember anything." I replied as my mother and my grams walked into the small room.

I was still angry at my grandmother for what she had done; the way I saw it she had nearly gotten Derek killed.

_Don't be so harsh she brought Julian to town and he finally got what he deserved._ My inner voice of reason spoke as my mother sat in the chair where my father was sitting, and my grams sat in the other chair.

"I'm so happy you're okay." My mother smiled and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I think it's cool you can tell people you got into a fight and that you totally kicked the other persons butt." Belle smirked as she lightly traced the bruise on my left cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kristin." Grams apologised. The whites of her eyes which surrounded her blue irises were red and bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week; maybe even two.

"I know." I replied. I couldn't accept her apology not yet; I still needed more time.

* * *

><p>I spent a few days in hospital and another five stuck in my bed at home; luckily I slept for most of it. Derek had dropped in every day after school although I pretended to be asleep every time, and he would kiss me on the cheek before he walked out of my room.<p>

I knew I was being terrible and I didn't know why I was acting like a bitch, but I couldn't stop myself. It still scared me how much I loved Derek, but he was alive and I should have been happy to see him; happy to spend time with him but instead I was running and I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted too.

"Wake up sleepy head." Belle started to jump up and down on my bed.

"No I'm not ready." My cheeks were still bruised a dark yellow colour and it looked terrible; luckily I could hide my clawed shoulders, thighs and calves. Julian's hand work was still healing as well. I may as well have been a god damn scratching post for werewolves.

"Get up, get up, get up mum is making waffles." Belle continued to jump on my bed, and as soon as she mentioned waffles I jumped to my feet and got in my night gown and slipped into my blue monster feet slippers.

"You had me at waffles." I smiled at Belle who jumped off of my bed and raced past me.

"I'll beat you." She yelled and I chased after her.

"I don't think so." I continued to run down the hallway and down the stairs. Well I it wasn't really running but more hobbling.

I knew everyone was going to stare at me as soon as I pulled into the car park. I had told Dee and Cassie the lie I told my uncle; that some crazy guys off their meds kidnapped me for money and they seemed to buy it and I was hoping that everyone already knew. The last thing I needed were people asking me questions about the worst day of my life.


	42. Derek: Slipping Away

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 42: Slipping away **

Kristin had been acting weird for the past week. Every time I visited her at the hospital or at her house she would pretend to be asleep; I could tell when her breathing changed as soon I walked into the room. It was frustrating and it was tearing me apart.

I wanted to know what was happening to us; one minute we were on top of the world and well on top of each other and the next we were stuck in a concrete room being tortured, and then Kristin was practically ignoring me completely.

_Is she blaming me?_ I wondered to myself.

Kristin was plaguing my mind, my thoughts and my dreams. Just the thought of us ending was enough keep me up all night and was enough to kill my appetite. I felt pathetic and helpless and I wanted to know why she was torturing me.

_She's just a girl there are plenty more fish in the sea._ My wolf reminded me, but that was the problem I didn't want anyone else but Kristin.

"So what you're just going to sit in the car all day?" My sister Laura asked. We were sitting in the car in the school parking lot and had been for the past ten minutes. Kristin still hadn't arrived and I was starting to think that she was going to stay at home another day probably to avoid me, and I scowled at the thought.

"Maybe I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and tried my best to act unaffected by Kristin.

"Come on Derek stop being lame." Laura playfully shoved me before she grabbed her black shoulder bag from the back seat and got out of the car. "Remember to lock the door." Laura spoke before she shut the door and headed towards the school.

I slumped back in the seat and watched as some students hovered in the car park while others sat outside and some headed into the hallways, and after a few more minutes passed I spotted Kristin. She was walking along the cement path through the front of the school; well until Cory stepped in her way and I felt my fists clench automatically.

"Hey I'm so glad you're back does it hurt?" I heard Cory ask and then I saw his arm rise and then his hand ran over the bruise on her right cheek.

I growled as my claws dug into my hand and I could smell the blood as it dripped from my palms before I removed my claws and the cuts began to heal.

"Thanks and no it doesn't." Kristin replied.

_Why isn't she telling him to back off?_ I wondered as I grinded my teeth together.

"I can't believe how crazy some people are. I'm really glad that you're okay I missed you." Cory was staring at Kristin and I wanted to poke his eyes out; he was flirting with her in front of the school. What was he thinking? It was like he was asking me to hurt him.

_Kick his freaking ass!_ My inner wolf seethed and I finally agreed completely.

"Yeah the world sure is crazy." Kristin almost sounded like a zombie as I shot out of the car and started to make my way to Cory.

"Oh hey man." Cory greeted me although I didn't reply in fact I didn't speak at all. I kept walking and punched Cory right in the face. His bruise had nearly faded until I just added to it.

"Derek!" Kristin yelled but I ignored her. I was angry not entirely at Cory but I was going to take it out on him.

He was on the ground and I was leaning over him punching him like he was a punching bag. I couldn't stop; the anger had taken control and I had been holding a lot in.

_Crunch_. My fist slammed into his face for a third time and then I hit him in the side of his ribs, and I heard the crack that followed as well as Cory who was yelping in pain like a little bitch.

"Derek stop!" Kristin was tugging on my shoulder. I was so focussed on hitting Cory that I hadn't noticed the students that were gawking at us. I stopped and faced Kristin, and I knew my face had shifted. I had completely lost control luckily all the students were in front of us, and only Kristin could see my wolf form.

Her face was full of horror and she looked terrified, and I knew it was because of seeing my full wolf form for the first time as well as the hatred written all over my face, and the fact that I had beaten Cory to a bloody pulp wasn't helping. She had never looked at me like that before; like I wasn't me.

Instead of heading back to the car I decided to walk home. I needed to release some steam. I knew we were over we had been for a week now but I didn't know why and I hadn't been able to admit it.

After a few minutes I started to run, I needed to run so fast that I felt like my lungs were going to explode. I needed to feel something anything other than the pain that Kristin was causing me.

I stopped once I reached the river and I had only been there a few minutes before Laura caught up with me. She had followed me from the school and I knew she was about to give me a big ass lecture.

"What the hell Derek? You practically broke his face!" Laura screamed as she shoved me in the chest and I stumbled back a few steps.

"He deserved it!" I seethed as my nostrils flared. I was still angry and hurt and I wanted the pain to go away.

"Why because he was talking to Kristin?" Laura's brown eyes were wild with fury but I didn't care nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing!

"What do you want from me an apology?" I gestured wildly with my hands; there was no way I was going to apologise to _him_. He deserved every hit that I gave him.

"What's going on with you Derek?"

"Nothing okay I mean Kristin practically dumped me at least I think that is what's going on. I have no idea because she refuses to talk to me, and I don't know why or what I did wrong." My pulse was racing as I thought about Cory and Kristin being together.

"I'm sorry Derek but that's no excuse; his right eye is completely swollen shut already and I'm pretty sure you broke his nose, a rib or two and his jaw."

"I lost control okay there's nothing I can do about it now." I kicked at the ground; as hard as I could manage and some dirt rose from the earth and fell back to the ground.

"I can't believe you Derek you could have killed him."

"But I didn't so why are we still talking about it? About him?"

"I'm sorry about the whole Kristin thing but you need to apologise to Cory at the very least. He's probably going to charge you with assault do you really not care?"

"Enough about Cory!" I practically screamed as I ran my hands through my dark hair and somehow resisted the urge to pull on it. I was sick of hearing his stupid name and I wondered if Kristin was going to go back to Cory.

I didn't understand why she would pick him over me, and I didn't understand why she was ending it between us. Things had almost gotten perfect before she was abducted by Alyssa.

Alyssa! It's all her fault! I seethed quietly as I started pacing back and forth. I had a lot of excess energy that I needed to burn. At least I thought it was excess energy; it could have been anger since it also fuels the body. All I knew for sure was that I couldn't stand still.

"Derek I know it sucks but you can't go around nearly killing people; do you understand?"

"I told you I don't care!" I knew there would be repercussions for hitting Cory but at the time I could only think about Kristin and how she was breaking my heart, and I still didn't know why or what I had done wrong which made it all worse and I just wanted to scream.

I needed to hit something again. I needed to punch something until my knuckles were cut open and broken. I thought after the kidnapping that we were going to be stronger like after I told her the truth about me being a werewolf.

It wasn't meant to be the end of us!

"DEREK! Listen to me! Don't ruin your life over this. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but you will get over it it's just going to take time." Laura was holding my shoulders and shaking me with each word that she spoke. I hadn't even noticed her move; in fact it was like everything was disappearing except me and my tortured thoughts.

_I loved you Kristin how could you do this to me?!_ I silently screamed as Laura tried desperately to get my attention.


	43. Kristin: Heartbreaker

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 43: Heartbreaker**

After the ambulance was called and I had made sure that Cory was still alive I got in my car and left to find Derek. I hated what I was about to do, but I had to do it even though the thought alone made my entire body ache and my heart break into a million pieces.

_Don't do it don't run from your feelings._ My inner voice tried to talk sense into me but I ignored it. I had already made my decision. I was going to be pathetic and run crushing Derek's heart in the process all because I was a pathetic coward.

After I ditched my car and started on foot through the woods I started to plan what I was going to say although since I had never broken up with somebody I cared about before I had no idea how to go about it. I didn't want to use cliché words, phrases or sayings. Like 'it's not you it's me' which was actually the case but I still didn't want to use the stupid line on Derek; he deserved so much more, more than I was offering him.

For the next ten minutes I was devoured by my thoughts as I slowly took my time through the woods. I had to figure out how to tell Derek it was over but nothing I came up with was good enough. It was all terrible I was terrible and what I was about to do was terrible.

_There's a reason you can't figure out what to say. _My annoying voice of reason spoke again.

I walked through the trees and sure enough Derek was by the river with Laura who looked my way and said something to Derek before she walked away, and I felt my heart skip a few beats as I started to walk towards him. What was I meant to say? How would I look into those amazing green eyes and tell him that it was over when I was having trouble dealing with the news myself.

His green eyes were filled with sorrow and I knew it was my fault; it was my entire fault I was the worst person in the world.

_So stop! Don't break up with him, tell him how you feel_. My inner voice demanded but I couldn't it wasn't normal to love someone that much was it? No I couldn't do it I just couldn't.

"I already know what you are going to say." Derek spoke grimly.

"I... I'm sorry." I fought back the tears and it was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life.

"Why?" Derek demanded and I watched as his eyes began to water and he fought against the tears.

_It's not too late you don't have to end it who says it's not normal to love someone that much anyway?_ My inner voice kept trying to talk some sense into me although my stubbornness refused to listen.

"I can't do this anymore." I tried to sound confident with my decision although I could hear the sadness in my voice as it stammered with each word.

"That's all you're going to give me? I don't even get a proper explanation?" Derek crossed his arms and I could tell he was trying to look strong but I could see straight through his act, although I wished I couldn't see the pain I was causing him.

"Derek you nearly killed Cory there's still dry blood on your hands." I don't know why I pointed to his bloody hands it's not like he didn't know where he's hands were, but I felt like if I told him the real reason than he would hate me more. I mean who breaks up with somebody because they love them too much? It sounded ridiculous I knew that but I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh please you had already decided days ago, but why?" I watched helplessly as a tear escaped and fell down his face and I felt the guilt slap me right across the face and my eyes started to water from the impact although I deserved worse; a lot worse.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to say." I apologised.

"Just leave." Derek turned his back on me and I felt the water spill over my lower eyelids. I couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

"I really am sorry Derek." I choked out before I ran in the opposite direction. My vision was blurred and I could barely see two steps in front of me, but I continued to run until I tripped and fell and I felt a small tear like one of my stitches in my thigh had torn open, but it didn't matter. I got back up and ran to my car as the sobs started to take over my body.

My body shook as the tears continued to stream down my face and I started the car and took off tearing out of there and down the main road; it was a miracle I didn't get pulled over and given a speeding fine.

* * *

><p>Home was the only place I had to go and I hoped that my mother and Grams weren't home. I didn't want them seeing me looking so sad and pathetic besides I had no right to cry. I was the one that broke up with Derek.<p>

After getting out of the car I grabbed my keys, unlocked the door and slammed it behind me before I ran upstairs into my room. "Kristin is that you?" I heard my mother call but I didn't reply; instead I closed my door and dived onto my bed as tears continued to fall down my face and my body shook with each sob.

"Kristin honey what is it?" My mother asked as she entered my room.

"Nothing," I managed to choke out in between my cries.

"Did Derek break up with you?" She asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"No I broke up with him." I cried although because of the crying it sounded weird almost as if I was speaking in a different language; yet she somehow deciphered my code.

"I'm so sorry honey but why did you break up with him?"

I still didn't understand how she understood what I had just said; I barely understood it.

"Because-" I cried harder. Usually I would have told myself to stop crying like a little girl but I knew it wouldn't have helped not even in the slightest.

"Because?" My mother asked as she ran a hand through my dark curly hair; her attempt at trying to comfort me.

"Because when I thought he was dead I felt myself dying, and that's not healthy or normal." I managed to choke out and it actually sounded close to English I was even able to understand myself that time.

"Kristin that's normal okay, and I mean who cares even if it isn't normal it doesn't have to be a bad thing; you're making it a bad thing."

"Well clearly you didn't love dad that much you're fine." The sobs had stopped shaking my body so dramatically but the tears were still there streaming down my face, and I had to reach out and grab the box of tissues that were sitting on my wooden bed side table.

"I loved your father a lot Kristin. I still do but sometimes you have to make hard choices, and that's what I did. I gave your father an ultimatum but he is a very stubborn man."

"Yeah I know speaking of where are dad and Alex?" I asked. They had stayed with us for the past week.

"I don't know and I don't want to know; just think about it okay clearly you love him and who cares how much you love him. It doesn't make it wrong. Haven't you heard of people dying of broken hearts? It's not as abnormal as your making it sound." My mother kissed the back of my head. My face was still covered in my pillows which were half soaked with my tears.

"I think I need stitched up again." I forced myself to sit up. I hadn't looked at the damage yet, and I stood up and wriggled out of my pants and sure enough the few stitches that I had gotten on my right thigh were torn open.

"Get your pants back on I'm taking you to the hospital." My mother spoke and left me to put my pants back on. Part of me didn't want to go to the hospital instead I wanted my mother to stitch it back up at home without any pain medication; I deserved to suffer although I knew she wouldn't no matter how much I begged and pleaded.

I instantly clutched the sea horse pendant which was still hanging around my neck, and I was reminded of the day he had given it to me. It was the day we made love over and over again. It was the happiest day of my life and it was never going to happen again, and the thought made the tears start up again. _It serves you right._ My inner voice snapped.


	44. Derek: Post Breakup

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 44: Post breakup **

It had been three days since Kristin ripped out my heart; three long excruciating and terrible days. I'd barely been able to sleep or eat and I hadn't been at school either. There was no way I could stand watching her talk to Cory who to my surprise didn't press charges probably out of fear.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" The waitress asked as she placed the steaming cup of hot coffee in front of me and onto my table. She looked to be in her late thirties and had dark curly hair like Kristin's and I felt my fists clench in response. I was still angry and I was convinced Kristin left me for Cory which is why she didn't give me a reason.

"No." I replied more sharply than I had intended, but she didn't say anything and just walked away back behind the counter as the bitter sweet coffee aroma filled my nostrils.

I was up to my third cup of coffee. I needed to get out of the house and I decided to go to the old Corner Cafe which was a place I knew Kristin didn't hang out in. It was just after lunch time and the cafe was practically empty well apart from me and the young woman who had just walked in.

Her green eyes were staring at me as she walked over to the counter and ordered an iced coffee and I knew she was going to sit at my table even before she strutted towards me and pulled out a chair.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked as she flipped her light brown hair and smiled seductively.

_Kristin dumped you dude it's time for a rebound._ My inner wolf spoke and I agreed with him. I had to get over Kristin. I couldn't keep sulking like a pathetic little girl and it was time to have some fun.

"No go ahead." I smiled as she took a seat and smiled at me.

"You looked wrecked no offence; hard day?" She asked which is when I noticed there was brown around her pupil while the rest was green; they definitely weren't like Kristin's blue eyes.

"Hard few days but they are looking better now."

_Real smooth dude just stop you're embarrassing me._ My inner wolf commented.

"Well I'm glad I could help." She smiled.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties and I wondered why she was wasting her time on me. I was only seventeen and I was completely out of her league.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She added.

"I decided to have the day off." I crossed my arms over my chest as if it proved my point that I was a bad ass, and my inner wolf cringed at my lame behaviour although I ignored him as per usual.

"Do you do that often?" She asked.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"Well look at you breaking all the rules." She smirked.

"What about you? Were you a rule breaker in high school?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She leaned forward and I could see straight down her top; it was definitely a good view her skin was smooth and flawless.

"I think you drove all the guys crazy." I was on a roll. It was like I had somehow recycled my anger and it was being used as positive energy.

"Well that's a correct assumption so do I still have it?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Definitely," I replied as the lady with the dark hair placed the iced coffee in front of the young woman and I realised that I hadn't asked her name yet.

"You know you are adorable. I love your green eyes." She spoke as she dipped her finger into the cream and sucked it off of her finger seductively although I didn't know why she was going to all the effort of trying to seduce me; she already had me.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but watch as she continued to dip her finger in the cream and lick it off; it was almost mesmerising and I instantly forgot what I was about to ask.

"I bet a cute guy like you has a girlfriend?"

"No girlfriend." I somehow managed to say.

"You're kidding right, but you're so handsome how can a guy like you be single?"

"I did have a girlfriend but she dumped me." I watched as some cream got stuck onto the top of her upper lip.

"Well she is insane to dump you." She smiled and noticed that I was staring at her lip, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah on your lip actually."

"Think you can help me?" She replied and leaned over the table.

I grabbed a napkin form the dispenser which was sitting in the table although she grabbed my hand before I could wipe it away.

"Don't use your hands use your lips." She smirked.

"My lips? But I don't even know your name." I stammered.

"Oh come on who cares about names anyway." She moved closer towards me.

_Come on! What are you waiting for?_ My inner wolf asked.

_Nothing._ I silently replied before I kissed the strangers lips and licked off the cream. It was exhilarating although it also felt surreal; like I was really day dreaming and it wasn't happening.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked as she sat back in her seat and smirked at me.

"How do you know I'm not secretly a serial killer or something?" I asked and wondered if she went around kissing strangers she didn't know on a regular basis.

"How do you know I'm not secretly a serial killer?" She countered my question with the same question.

Honestly I didn't know that she wasn't; she could have tortured people in her basement daily and I wouldn't have known it wasn't like I was psychic or anything.

"I don't." I replied simply.

"So what do you do on weekends since there's no school to skip?"

"I hang out."

"Want to hang out with me?" She asked as her foot ran along the inside of my leg.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." I shrugged trying to act cool.

"Okay how about we meet her again, and then we can go somewhere quiet and have some fun unless you're not over your girlfriend."

"I'm over her. I can't even remember her name." I lied. I was far from over Kristin; she still haunted my memories and my dreams but I wanted to get over her. I wanted the pain to go away and I had a feeling the stranger could help ease my pain.

"Good. Same time tomorrow." She said as she stood to her feet and took a few steps closer to me, "Something until we met again tomorrow." She smirked before she pressed her lips against mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth, and then she was walking out the door and was gone before I could manage a response.

_Okay what the hell just happened? I must be dreaming._ I thought to myself as I looked around the room and found the waitress looking at me with a disapproving frown.

_What? I didn't do anything wrong._ I thought to myself as I stood to my feet, downed the rest of my coffee and left.

If all that stuff with the mystery woman really had just happened than I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I was going to forget all about the girl that broke my heart and stomped all over it; I had to I needed to get my sanity back.


	45. Kristin: Wishing, missing wanting

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 45: Wishing, missing... wanting.**

It had been ten days since I broke up with Derek and I hadn't seen him since not even at school and I knew he was avoiding me completely not that I blamed him.

I had already had my girl's night with Dee and Cassie who tried to cheer me up with comedy movies and a lot of ice cream although it didn't work; nothing worked to dull the sharp ache inside my chest.

I even had to tell Cory that I wasn't ready for another relationship which I felt terrible for considering he was in hospital all week and it was my fault; if I hadn't gotten involved with Derek than Cory wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should have been angry at Derek for hurting Cory but I wasn't all I wanted was Derek back, but I knew that he was angry at me and that he would never forgive me.

_'Kristin that's normal okay and I mean who cares even if it isn't normal it doesn't have to be a bad thing; you're making it a bad thing.'_ My mother's words continued to play on repeat in my mind.

My mother was right. I was pathetic and scared and instead of facing my feelings I ran from them like a little bitch, and hurt the man I loved in the process. I was on a roll. Being without him made me realise just how much I needed him and how much I wanted him. I had made the worst mistake of my life and I wanted to take it back.

_You have to at least try._ My inner voice encouraged me.

_So I just tell him how I really feel and apologise and grovel and beg? _I knew it was idiotic; conversing with myself but I needed an answer.

_Basically._ My inner voice replied.

_And if he doesn't take me back?_ I asked.

_Then he doesn't take you back but you have to try._ My inner voice replied.

"You're lying." Belle's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I had taken Belle, Stiles and Scott to the Pizza place; they were my distraction.

"No I'm not I can drink it through my nose." Stiles replied.

"Well that's just gross." Belle scrunched up her face.

"I think it's cool." Scott replied before he took a huge bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah well I meant gross but in the cool way." Belle corrected and smiled at Scott and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She had been fighting for Scott's attention all night and Scott seemed clueless. Belle had told me all about Scott's pretty brown eyes and shaggy brown hair the first day after school had ended. I wanted to tell her to slow down and that she had plenty of years to crush on guys, but I knew she wouldn't have listened to me anyway.

"Oh so it's cool only if he says it's cool?" Stiles questioned Belle and she blushed in response.

"Shut up Stiles." Belle stuck her tongue out.

"Come on now you guys do want ice cream right?" I asked.

"Uh duh!" Belle replied, "I mean yeah." She smiled sweetly.

"I want a sundae." Stiles smiled with a mouthful of wedges.

"What about you Scott what's your favourite flavour?" Belle asked.

"Uhh... chocolate," He replied.

"No way me too," Belle smiled although she was lying. Her favourite was strawberry with sprinkles and jelly snakes.

I looked out the window as I saw a body across the street that looked like Derek's. He was walking with a woman who had dark blonde or light brown hair; it was hard to make out because of the dim street light. I watched as they got into her car and I could see her face clearly as her light car came on, and that's when I saw them kiss and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. So much for trying to fight for him; he had already moved on.

"I'll be right back guys." I replied before I stood to my feet and rushed to the rest room. The three cubicles were empty and I rushed into the middle one before closing the door.

I felt like I couldn't breathe; like I was suffocating. I had no right to be upset. I had broken up with him after all but it hurt a lot, and I didn't know what to do as I wiped the few tears away that had escaped.

I waited too long; I let my fear ruin mine and Derek's relationship and now he was gone and there was no way he was going to take me back not when he already had somebody else.

"Pull yourself together!" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and patted it under my eyes. I was getting exactly what I deserved.

"We finished our pizza." Belle practically yelled as she saw me approaching and the customers looked at me briefly before returning to their business.

_Yeah that's right look away._ I silently scowled.

"Okay so two chocolate ice-creams and one caramel sundae with peanuts?" My gaze flickered over all of them and they all nodded. I looked out the window and saw Derek and the woman was still making out. Somehow I knew Derek had spotted me and it was his punishment or his way of showing me that he was over our break-up.

I forced a smile and fought back the tears as I went to the counter and placed the order although I didn't get anything there was no way I was going to be able to eat. I was still having trouble breathing and managing the stabbing pains in my chest.

"You know if you need cheering up I give good hugs." Scott smiled innocently and I couldn't help but chuckle while Belle looked like she had been physically pinched or punched and a frown surfaced.

I felt bad for her but I also felt relieved. Scott and Stiles had a way of cheering me up even when I felt like I was never going to smile again.

"No way my hugs are way better." Stiles disagreed.

"You guys are dags." I smiled. I had heard the word before although I couldn't remember where.

"Well I could use a hug." Belle smiled at Scott and I wanted to tell her to stop acting desperate but Scott and Stiles would have heard and I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Maybe later," Scott smiled although he looked awkward to me.

"Are you and that Cory guy boyfriend and girlfriend?" Belle asked and Scott looked at me eagerly awaiting my answer. I looked out the window and Derek and that woman were practically having sex in the car. Okay maybe I was exaggerating but really couldn't they go make out somewhere else?

I knew Derek would have been using his werewolf hearing which is why I didn't bother lying; he would hear my heart stammer.

"No we're not." I replied.

"Well that's good you know they say you shouldn't jump into things." Scott sounded very relieved and I couldn't help but wonder why he would crush on me. I was pathetic and I deserved a punch in the face.

"I still can't believe scary guys took you; could it happen to me?" Belle asked me and I wanted to go back to talking about Cory rather than talk about the night that changed my life for the worst.

"Are you still hurt?" Scott asked and his brown eyes were full of worry. Why couldn't they be like normal ten year olds? Why couldn't they want to talk about cartoon characters and kid movies?

"The doctor fixed me up I'm okay and it don't worry Belle it won't happen to you." I reassured them both and Scott smiled in return before I looked out the window to see Derek and the woman staring at me, and then I was blinded by the headlights which was when I looked away and swallowed my pain and my grief.

"The ice-cream is here!" Stiles announced as he practically jumped up and down in his seat as the waitress placed the ice-creams on the table. "Where's yours?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not hungry you guys eat up." I replied although Stiles continued to frown at me.

"Stiles eat your ice-cream; don't make me force feed you." I smirked across the table at him and his brown eyes. I hadn't noticed his scruffy hair do; usually he kept his brown hair very short.

"Oh please I have ninja moves and you couldn't even catch me if you tried." He smiled smugly.

"Is that so?" I quickly grabbed his caramel sundae and held it in my hands with a grin, "Well your reflexes are a bit slow." I teased.

"I wasn't even trying." He shrugged.

"Well since I feel like being nice you can have your ice cream back; if you say that I'm awesome." I smirked.

"Oh come on that's not fair."

"Well it's true." Scott smiled at me before he ate a mouthful of his chocolate ice-cream.

"Fine you're awesome can I have my ice-cream back now?" Stiles asked.

"Yes you may." I slid the caramel sundae to Stiles who grinned and nodded appreciatively.

"Who wants to race me?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"Ah... nah," Belle smirked.

"Okay I'll race you; on three we start, 1, 2...3," Scott counted and Stiles took off shoving spoonful after spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth; he didn't even notice that Scott wasn't eating his ice-cream.

"Argghh brain freeze." Stiles groaned in pain as he clutched his head and we couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic behaviour.

"You're an idiot." Belle chuckled.

"I need a blanket." Stiles shivered and looked at Scott with a raised eye brow, "Why aren't you suffering like I am?"

"Because I haven't had any of my ice-cream yet," Scott smirked and Stiles jaw dropped slightly as he realised he was set up.

"Why did you do that? I think I'm dying why is it so cold?" Stiles started rubbing his forehead as he grimaced in pain. "Why?" Stiles asked as he slid the sundae away from him.

"Kristin looked upset she needed to laugh." Scott shrugged his shoulders and I smiled at him gratefully. I did need to laugh I needed a distraction.

"Well next time maybe we can devise a plan together that doesn't cause me pain?" Stiles moved his hand from his head and grabbed his ice-cream again.

"I take it you're feeling better?" I asked as Stiles ate another small mouthful.

"No thanks to you guys." Stiles frown quickly disappeared and he was all smiles again.

"You have to admit it was funny." Scott gently nudged him.

All I wanted in that moment was to be ten years old again. To be innocent and care free and oblivious to heart ache too bad I didn't have a time machine.


	46. Derek: Sex Magic

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 46: Sex magic**

It had been seven days since I first kissed Kate, and ten days since the devil woman left my life. The rest of my family had made it to Beacon Hills which meant there were thirteen people living in my house at the moment. It was noisy and it was the first family reunion that I was praying to get cancelled; obviously because Kristin was still wedged in my brain slightly. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Kate asked as we sat in her silver Toyota Fortuner and I could see Kristin sitting in the Pizza Place with her sister and a couple of younger kids.

"Just ghost of girlfriend past," I tried not to grind my teeth or look like I still cared because I didn't.

"Really?" Kate's voice because full of excitement, "How about we give her a show?" Kate smirked as she moved closer towards me and I thought why not. Kristin was the one that dumped me and I was going to show her just how much I was over her.

"It's like you read my mind." I grinned and Kate grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine. I was going to give Kristin a show alright.

Within seconds our kiss had turned heated; our tongues were rolling around in each other's mouths, our hands were creeping all over each other's body and our lips were clashing furiously.

"We could even make a sex tape if you want and send it to her." Kate pulled away and purred into my ear before she bit down on my earlobe and I pulled her closer towards me. I was running on pure instinct as Kate's lips found mine again.

I didn't know how long we had been making out for but we were both panting and were out of breath when I heard Kristin excuse herself from the table and I pulled away and smirked.

"You are so bad." Kate kissed my neck and bit down on my shoulder; not hard enough to draw blood but I knew there was going to be a mark left behind which was going to disappear completely within a few seconds, although I doubted she had left much of a mark to even notice.

"You love it." I pulled on her hair and she smiled at me before she pressed her lips against mine again. Her arms wrapped around me and she pulled me closer to her as she moved and sat on my lap. I lost my grasp on time again until I heard Belle bring up Cory's name which is when I felt my whole body tense and Kate noticed too.

"You okay?" She panted as she pulled her lips from mine.

Kristin denied that she was dating Cory but I knew she was lying. I knew that was who she dumped me for and I felt my fists clench automatically at the mention of his name.

Kate shifted from my lap and sat back in her seat, and her gaze followed mine which was stuck on Kristin, "Let's get out of here and continue this at my place." Kate spoke and I nodded my head.

"Good because the fun is just beginning." Kate turned the keys in the ignition and the headlights came on.

"You are far too hot to be pinning over another girl." Kate spoke as she pushed me onto her queen sized bed.

Her place was very small; a one bedroom unit with the bare minimum. You know like a couch, fridge, washing machine, bed and closet. Even her room was bare and only held her bed, closet and bed side drawers.

"I'm not pining over her." I assured Kate as she took off her top and threw it to the ground followed by her bra and jeans.

"Good." She smiled and jumped on the bed tugging at the bottom of my shirt before I raised my arms, and she lifted it up over my head adding it to the growing pile of clothes, "Because you're better off without her besides now you have me." Kate added before her lips were on mine again and she bit down on my lip before she continued to kiss me.

We spent hours pleasuring each other and it was wild and crazy and the opposite of my time with Kristin which I was happy about. "Aren't you parents starting to wonder where you go every night?" Kate asked as we lay on her blue sheets naked and covered in sweat.

"I tell them I'm at a friend's house." I lied. I really told them I needed to spend the night out camping. I don't think they believed me but they didn't know what to do with my destructive behaviour. They also knew I was skipping school, but yet again they had no idea what to do with me.

"They actually believe that?" Kate asked.

"Yep," I replied as I stared at her beautiful body. Kate was amazing which made me wonder why she wasted her time on me. I wasn't hot or a millionaire. I wasn't special in anyway.

_What does she want with me? _I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the low rated version of the story. If you want the adult-ish version need to go to my wattpad page. It's in my restricted chapters book. userXoXDQXoX**


	47. Kristin: Unexpected News

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 47: Unexpected news**

It had been a few days since I had seen Derek making out with some skank in her car, and he had actually finally decided to make an appearance at school although he ignored me completely which was no surprise.

"You look a lot better." I complimented Cory as he stood by my car; the bell had just rang and I wanted to go home but Cory wasn't getting the hint. He was still heavily bruised and had told me that his ribs were still bandaged and he had chipped a tooth which had cut up the inside of his mouth, but at least his broken nose was healing straight.

"Thanks I really enjoyed having your company while I was in hospital." He smiled.

"That's what _friends_ are for." I stressed the word friends. I had visited him every day while he was in hospital. I felt it was my obligation but he was reading too much into it. I was there as his friend but that was all.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Cory stepped closer towards me and I took a small step backwards.

"Cory I care about you but as a friend and my break up with Derek is still fresh, and I need some more time." I tried not to sound harsh but I needed him to understand that I still wasn't over Derek yet.

"Oh but you just need some time right, and then we can try being more than friends?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I was still angry at myself for messing things up so terribly. I shouldn't have broken up with Derek in the first place although it was typical that he would move on when I was finally ready to fight for him.

"So it's not even a possibility?"

"Like I said Cory I don't know at this moment first I need to get over Derek before I can even think of dating again." I tried explaining although it didn't look like he understood me at all.

"Can we go now?" Belle asked as she reached the car and I gave her a grateful smile before I returned my attention to Cory.

"Look I need to go but we'll talk later okay?"

"Yeah okay," Cory frowned as he gave me some space and I got in my car and headed home.

The house was completely silent as Belle and I entered the hallway and I gathered Grams was at the Hales and mom was at work. "I feel like popcorn do you want any?" I asked Belle as we entered the lounge room and threw our bags on the couch.

"Sounds good," Belle replied and started to follow me into the kitchen which is where I found grams sitting on the floor leaning against the fridge.

"Grams?" I asked as I kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen and she looked paralysed. "Grams?" I asked again although she didn't reply; she wasn't even blinking.

"Grams?" I shouted and grabbed hold of her shoulders and I shook them not very hard, but just hard enough to make her body move and to maybe snap her out of her trance.

"They're dead." She finally spoke and I felt the fear and panic rise in my body instantly. I was bracing myself for the worst; that my father and brother had finally met a werewolf they couldn't kill and my heart started to sink into a pit of sorrow and despair.

"Who's dead grams?" I tried to sound fine and held together for Belle's sake; she was standing beside me in silence although under the surface I was being consumed by fear.

"Fire… they burned." My grams continued to stare right through me.

"What fire?" I was starting to lose my patience although the sorrow started to lessen. There was no way a fire was going to be the cause of death for my father and brother.

"Hales." My grams muttered and that's when I shot to my feet.

"Stay with grams okay?" I ordered Belle who nodded and then I ran to my car and sped towards the Hale house. I still couldn't believe what my grams had just said. It couldn't be true.

_She is mistaken it's the old age there's no way Derek's family is dead!_ I told myself as I broke the speed limit although it must have been my lucky day because I didn't get caught.

_Please be wrong please be wrong._ I silently prayed. They were such nice people and Derek didn't deserve to lose his family.

There were ambulances, police officers including my uncle the sheriff and a fire truck all scattered around the house which was half gone although it wasn't burning anymore, but there was still smoke lifting into the air as well as some steam.

I saw Derek standing there motionless as I noticed Laura talking to my uncle. My legs took off and I ran towards him expecting him to tell me to fuck off, but he didn't. His arms opened and he clung onto me and began to sob as I held him tight.

It was heartbreaking and it made me want to cry but I didn't. I stayed strong for Derek and held him while his body shook and he shed his tears, and I wished that I could have taken his pain away; all of it.


	48. Derek: Shattered

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 48: Shattered**

I couldn't believe it my family wasn't dead. How could they be dead? It didn't make any sense. The firemen had just stopped my house from burning to the ground completely, and the only survivor was my uncle Peter who had already been loaded into the ambulance and rushed off to hospital.

Laura was talking to the sheriff and fighting back the tears that were trying to break free just as I was although I still couldn't believe it. I had just seen them all that morning before I went to school. My parents were relieved when they heard the news that I was going to stop my destructive behaviour and now I was never going to see them again. My mother and father, younger sister Cora, my grandma, uncle Aaron and his wife Victoria, my aunt Samantha and my cousins and were all just... gone but why? I wanted to know why. The fire was being ruled a freak accident but I knew better it wasn't an accident!

_It could have been Kate._ My inner wolf suggested although I hoped he; I hoped that I was wrong. I was going to go to her house and see if I could get some answers.

I smelt her scent before I looked up to see Kristin running towards me. I was going to tell her to leave and to go away but I couldn't. Instead I opened my arms and clung to her as her arms wrapped around me.

The sobs started next as I failed to hold back the tears and they streamed down my face.

"I'm so sorry." Kristin spoke as she held me tighter and we started to shrink towards the ground. I couldn't stand anymore and my knees had fallen out beneath me. The only reason I hadn't fallen straight to the ground was because of Kristin who lowered us gently.

"So sorry," Kristin repeated as her arms stayed wrapped around me. It felt like we had never broken up; like we had never parted ways.

We stayed like that until it was just us and Laura left at the house, and the quietness was eerie and strange and reminded me of all the people that were gone forever.

"I'm going to the hospital please take care of him." I heard Laura speak before she got in her car and drove away.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Cory?" I asked as I pulled away and Kristin handed me a few tissues form her pocket and I blew my nose and dried my face. I knew my face looked horrible but I didn't care.

"I'm not with Cory I haven't been with anyone... I'm still in love you."

"Why did you break up with me then?" I was very confused.

"It's going to sound stupid." Kristin shook her head and looked down at the ground avoiding my eyes.

"Tell me please" I begged. I needed to know and I needed a distraction.

"When Alyssa was hurting you I felt like she was torturing me too, and when I thought you were dead I felt myself start to die inside and it really scared me; just how much I loved you and I ran away from it. The last time I loved somebody it turned out he didn't love me back. I'm sorry, I messed up so badly. I was going to beg you to forgive me but then I saw you with her." Kristin was fighting back tears. "I'm so sorry." Kristin sniffled.

"So it wasn't to be with Cory?"

"No!" Kristin exclaimed, "The only person I want is you."

"I wish you had of told me sooner." Especially if it was Kate who burned the house down; I couldn't think about that as a possibility not yet at least because than it would mean it was my entire fault that my family had perished in the fire.

"I know... me too." Kristin leaned her face against mine and kissed away the few tears that had escaped down my face. I hadn't even realised I was crying again. Usually I would have been embarrassed but I didn't care if it made me look weak or pathetic because I was with Kristin.

"I've missed you." I replied and Kristin's lips moved closer to mine.

"Why do I get the feeling you are saying goodbye?" She asked; it was like she could read my mind it's not like I said I will miss you or anything obvious, but I didn't have to because she read through my words.

"Laura will probably gain guardianship over me and move us some where closer to family friends." I spoke with regret. I hadn't just lost my family well technically more like 75% of them; all those we talked too regularly. I was also going to lose Kristin too.

"Can't you stay?" Kristin's lips were just millimetres from mine as she spoke and I wanted to tell her yes. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. It would be too much; too painful for me to handle.

"I wish I could."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kristin spoke before she pressed her lips against mine and it broke my heart because I knew it was a goodbye kiss which I never wanted to end. She smelt so sweet like candy and coconut and as I rested my hand on her cheek I felt the softness of her warm skin, and I knew I was going to miss Kristin more than she could ever know.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long the kiss lasted for but it must have been a while because when we finally pulled away the sun was beginning to set and painting the sky in vivid pink, orange and red colours.<p>

"There's something I need to do." I spoke after I reluctantly pulled away, but I had to go to Kate's. I had to know if she had used me to get to my family.

"I'll drive." Kristin replied as she stood to her feet.

"You don't need to do that." I stood to my feet.

"I know but I want to."

"I'm going to _her_ house."

"I can wait in the car."

I knew there was no point in arguing Kristin was determined to be by my side and I didn't want to be alone either.

"Okay." I grabbed her hand and we started to walk to her car.

I told her where to go and even though we were headed to the woman's house in which I had a very sexual relationship with Kristin didn't care. She even asked me about Kate and how I felt and I told her the truth. I loved Kristin although before my family were burnt alive I was starting to fall for Kate; it was becoming more than just sex.

"I'll just be waiting here." Kristin forced a smile as she parked across the street. It was the first time she had shown any jealously since we started the drive to Kate's house.

"Thanks I won't be long." I stole a quick kiss reminding Kristin that it was her that I loved.

I noticed Kate's car was gone and as I peered into the dark windows I couldn't see anything or hear anything, and then I saw the for Lease sign stuck on two wooden poles which were sticking into the dirt. I don't know how I missed it the first time.

My chest tightened and I felt like someone had just stuck a bag over my face. I felt like I was suffocating and then my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground grasping at my chest.

It was my fault. I had killed my family. Kate was using me and I played straight into her hands. My family had suffered because of me!

I screamed in frustration and growled as I punched at the ground. How was I meant to live with myself knowing what I had done?

"Derek?" Kristin was by my side and her face was full of panic as she stared down at me.

I gasped desperately trying to suck in more air; I still felt like I was suffocating. I still couldn't breathe.

"Derek what is it? You need to breathe!" Kristin grabbed my face and held it in between her hands.

"Breathe Derek! Focus on me." She forced me to concentrate.

After a few long minutes and many deep breaths I was finally able to breathe again although the pain inside my chest didn't dull, and it still felt like someone was cutting up my torso but I knew it was grief that was causing me pain, and there was nothing I could do to make that go away.

"Don't do that again!" Kristin sighed in relief and I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was lying beside me.

"Don't forget about me to quickly." Kristin smirked up at me although I could see the sadness and devastation in her eyes.

"You know I won't." I held her close; she was the only reason I wasn't shattered in pieces on the ground.


	49. Kristin: Wish you were here

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 49: Wish you were here**

Derek and Laura had left town yesterday. I still couldn't believe that his family were gone or that he was gone. Peter was in long term care at the hospital; they said that he was in a comatose state and my grams wasn't doing too well either.

My grams refused to eat and spent all day and night in bed half the time just staring at the ceiling and I didn't know what to do or what to say to make her feel any better. There was nothing I could say to make the situation better.

"Grams please I'm sorry okay. I accept your apology please just say something!" I begged as I sat on the edge of her bed. She was staring up at the cream coloured ceiling again barely even blinking.

"You didn't die in that fire grams; I know it's horrible but do you really think they want you to stop living?"

My grams continued to ignore me as she focussed on the ceiling like it held all the answers and I wanted to shake her and scream and beg her to come back to me. I had already lost too much; I couldn't lose my grams too.

"Please I'm begging you grams snap out of it."

There was still no response. It was like she had packed up her bags and left her body which was nothing but an empty shell. The only time she left her bed was to use the bathroom. Mom just said that grams needed time to deal and then she would come back to us.

I hoped so.

Instead of sticking around I packed my overnight bag and headed to Dee's. Dee and Cassie had a plan to cheer me up not that I was expecting it to work. First up was some Singstar on the PS2 followed by junk food followed by horror movies and makeovers.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you decided to say." I smiled at Derek. We were standing on the bridge and staring down at the water. The sun was beaming down on us and we could see the small creatures frolicking in the water as well as the rocks which varied in size that sat at the bottom.<p>

"Me too," Derek put his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. I wanted to stay like that forever. I could smell his cologne which smelt like the woods mixed with oranges and a hint of musk, and when it mixed with his personal body scent it was enough to drive a woman crazy. It was very intoxicating.

"Promise me you won't leave?" I asked as I looked up at him and he smiled down at me as he kept his arms wrapped around me. I always felt safe in his arms, and it wasn't just because he was a werewolf and had sharp teeth and deadly claws.

"I promise." He kissed my forehead but then he let go of me. I watched as his hands fell by his sides and his perfect green eyes became full of panic. I searched around us but nothing seemed out of place or wrong.

"What is it Derek?" I asked as the frown surfaced on his face although he didn't answer me but just continued staring at me. "Derek?" I went to grab his hand but he jerked it away from me.

"Derek what's going on?" I was becoming desperate. I didn't know what was happening.

"I'm gone." He replied as he took a couple of steps backwards.

"What do you mean? You're right here you're not gone!" I stepped towards him which was when he turned his back on me and started to walk away. I still didn't understand none of it was making sense.

"Derek stop walking away from me!" I yelled after him although he disappeared right before my eyes; before I could even take a step he had vanished.

"I'm gone." I heard his voice but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"No you're not!"

"He's with me now." I heard Tina and saw her leaning up against a tree and that's when I chased after her although just like Derek; Tina and her stupid blonde hair and blue eyes disappeared.

"Derek?" I called desperately as I started walking through the woods in hopes that I would find him. I had to find him.

"I'm gone and it's your fault." I heard Derek's voice; it was all around me surrounding me.

"I'm sorry okay just come back you promised you wouldn't leave!" I stopped walking. There was nobody there but me, and I slumped to the ground as my eyes began to water and blurred my vision.

"It's too late I'm gone." I swear I could feel his lips against my ear as he whispered and the tears started to fall down my face as I hugged my knees to my chest. I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't broken up with him that he might have stayed with me; instead of leaving me and Beacon Hills behind.

* * *

><p>I felt someone shoving against my shoulders and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see two sets of brown eyes staring down at me; Cassie and Dee were leaning over my body with worried looks on their faces.<p>

"Are you okay?" Dee asked. Her usually perfect blonde hair was messy and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah did I wake you guys up?" I asked as I sat up and Dee and Cassie backed up a little to give me some breathing room.

"It's no problem we're more worried about you." Dee replied and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Did I say anything?"

"You kept yelling 'you're not gone' over and over again. Was it about... Derek?" Dee hesitated before she said his name.

"Yeah it was how lame am I?" I tried making a joke out of it although they didn't buy it for a second.

"It's okay to cry we're not going to judge you." Cassie grabbed my hand and squeezed it which is when I noticed her dark hair still looked flawless; there wasn't a single hair out of place.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked Cassie and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have a single hair out of place." I replied astonished. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know my dark curly hair looked wild.

Both Dee and Cassie laughed before they sighed in relief, "I thought you were losing the plot for a second." Cassie grinned.

"But enough of changing the subject; you're allowed to cry so let it all out." Dee demanded.

"I'm fine." I lied and I knew it mustn't have been very convincing because they looked at me like I was full of crap, but I didn't want to cry because than it would make it real, and I was fine pretending he didn't leave.

"Well you left me no choice." Dee replied before she stood to her feet and grabbed a disk before putting it into her CD player. I didn't see what it was but I knew it was going to be bad at least for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pressed play and jumped on the end of double size mattress.

I instantly recognised the song; it was I miss you by Blink 182 and I went to jump out of the bed to stop the music but both Dee and Cassie blocked my escape attempt.

"I don't need to cry okay can you just shut off the music?" I tried not to beg but I was becoming desperate as I tried to block out the music although it wasn't working.

_"I miss you miss you."_

_"Hello there the angel from my nightmare,  
>The shadow in the background of the morgue,<br>The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,  
>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want."<em>

"Guys this is just silly okay." I tried to break through their bodies but they wouldn't budge; not even an inch. They were like an impenetrable wall of bodies and it wasn't fair! They were torturing me.

"It's not healthy to bottle it up okay or live in denial." Dee spoke matter-of-factly.

"And what's crying going to do to help?" I asked. It didn't help when my parents separated, and it didn't help when my grams betrayed me. Derek was gone and I had the feeling that I was never going to see him again.

"Kristin stop holding them back!" Cassie demanded.

There was silence as they waited for me to stop holding back my tears which meant that I was forced to listen to the song.

_"I miss you I miss you,  
>I miss you I miss you."<em>

_"Where are you and I'm so sorry,  
>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight,<br>I need somebody and always."_

It wasn't fair I really loved Derek. I thought I had been in love before but it was nothing compared to what I had with Derek. I loved him and I lost him. I had let him walk away without a fight. I wanted to be selfish and tell him to stay, but how could I force him to stay in a place where he lost his family.

I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes and then I felt Dee and Cassie's arms as they wrapped around me. "I hate you guys." I spoke before the tears started to fall down my face, and then I felt my body start to shake as the sobs followed.

"No you don't you love us." I heard Dee reply as my sobs grew heavier. I hated crying it made me feel pathetic and weak but I couldn't stop all I could think about was how Derek was the one that got away.


	50. Derek: From where you are

** ~My Teen Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter 50: From where you are**

Since Laura was a year older; eighteen years old to be exact she had become my guardian and we had moved to Brooklyn and were staying near Mark, Tane and Tina. That was the only upside; being close to Tane again. I missed having my best friend around.

I really wanted to stay but I couldn't. Beacon Hills would have just reminded me about how I got my family killed; besides Laura would have dragged me kicking and screaming if she had to.

The view from my window was something that was going to take time to get used to as well as Kristin's absence. Instead of trees there were buildings, streets, vehicles and pedestrians. It was the only place Laura could afford; it almost felt like a jail cell in comparison to the woods that surrounded our home in Beacon Hills.

"Watch where you're going!" An angry motorist yelled out of his car window after he slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting a pedestrian who was crossing the street.

Everything was reminding me of Kristin and every time her beautiful face appeared in my thoughts I was struck by a pain of longing in my chest although it didn't stop there; it made its way around my body from my head to the tip of my toes.

I missed her more with every hour that passed. It felt like I had left a part of myself behind; like part of me was missing without Kristin and I didn't know how to get it back. I was incomplete.

"Hey is there something interesting happening down there?" I heard Tina ask as she walked into my room.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" I snapped. I knew Tina was taking pleasure in my pain. I knew she was happy that I was separated from Kristin and the thought alone was infuriating.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have heard me." Tina apologised although I didn't look at her. I kept my gaze locked on the depressing scene outside my window.

"I'm sorry about your family if there's anything I can do just let-"

"Not now Tina." I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Derek... I-"

"I said not now Tina." I interrupted her again, and this time she huffed in annoyance before she stamped out of the room.

I knew I was being harsh but Tina was the last person I felt like talking too. Tina was celebrating my end with Kristin and I just couldn't be around her let alone speak to her.

"I'm sorry about her man she has no dignity." Tane apologised as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You don't need to apologise for her." I reminded him as I watched an elderly couple walk down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Cheer up I'll always be with you no matter how far apart we are." I heard Kristin's voice in my mind as I closed my eyes. I could almost smell her scent if I concentrated hard enough. I smelt the coconut, vanilla and strawberry and as I opened my eyes I could picture her face in the window.

_I love you I miss you_. I said silently and her reflection mouthed the words back to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Tane snapped me out of my own little world and I nodded.

"I'm sorry man about everything." Tane apologised.

Part of me felt bad for missing Kristin so much when my family had just perished, but I couldn't think about them not without the guilt suffocating me, and I didn't have Kristin to bring me back and calm me down.

"Thanks." I replied. I shouldn't have been so harsh with Tina. Both Tina and Tane know exactly what I'm going through, but I couldn't help myself.

"Why can't you try long distance you know it works for some couples?" Tane asked.

"I can't do that to Kristin she deserves more than letters and phone calls." I replied. I loved Kristin but we were only seventeen years old and I knew long distance wouldn't have worked. Kristin deserved the world; she deserved someone who could be there for her and as much as I wanted to be selfish, and hold onto her I knew better although it still hurt like hell being a part from her.

"How about we play some video games? Something violent and bloody perhaps?" Tane suggested and that's when I finally looked away from the window.

"Sure."

I felt lips press against my neck and I opened my eyes to see Kristin lying beside me with a huge smile on her flawless olive coloured face, and her blue eyes were sparkling as she shifted closer towards me and rested her hand on the side of my face.

"I love you." I said in a hushed whisper.

"I love you too." She replied and placed a kiss on the side of my jaw before she brought her face closer to mine.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had to be a dream.

"I've always been here silly." She chuckled before she kissed the tip of my nose and I couldn't help but feel confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wanted to kiss her lips. I wanted to make love to her but I knew it was just a dream and when I finally woke up it would make the reality even more unbearable.

"Enough talk." She smirked and pressed her lips against mine, but it felt wrong and I didn't know why.

I opened my eyes and pulled away although I could only see the outline of the body from the dull glow of the street light which was shining through my curtain. I quickly turned on the lamp and my gaze fell to the blonde hair, and I as I looked up I saw Tina lying across my bed.

"What the hell!" I jumped out of bed.

"I came in to say goodnight and you told me to kiss you, and that you loved me. What's the problem?" Tina looked confused as she sat up with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh please like you didn't know I was sleep talking!" I snapped and had to force myself to stay on the other side of the room otherwise I might have ended up hurting Tina.

"What's going on here?" Laura asked as she entered the room and Tane was standing beside her in the doorway with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing he's just being a big baby!" Tina spat and it sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"I told you to stay out of his room." Tane spoke to Tina and sounded like her father rather than her older brother.

"I was just saying goodnight."

"By sticking your tongue down his throat you're unbelievable Tina!" Tane raised his hands in the air in defeat before he huffed and walked away.

"Out," Laura spoke and Tina who nodded and complied avoiding my eyes as she slipped out of the room.

"You okay?" Laura asked me; her usual warm green eyes looked as if they belonged to a different person. They were bloodshot and filled with sorrow and hate. Laura also knew the fire was no accident.

_No I'm not okay. I got our family killed and I lost my girlfriend although she's better off without me because I'm a fucking loser and a fucking idiot! And now I'm going to have to start locking my door whenever Tina stays the night? It's ridiculous! Everything is ridiculous. I hate it here and I miss my family; my old house and Kristin and I just want everything to go back the way it was. I hate it! I hate it all!_ I silently screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'll be better if Tina stops sneaking into my room." I replied as I sat on the end of my bed and covered my face with my hands. I was so angry and frustrated that I just wanted to scream, yell and hit things.

"Don't worry. I think she's mortified right about now." I felt my bed dip slightly as Laura sat beside me.

"Serves her right," I replied as I kept my face covered; tears were threatening to escape and I didn't want anyone to see them.

"We're going to be okay. I know it doesn't seem like that's even possible right now but we will be. I'll always be here for you." I could hear that Laura was fighting back the tears as well as she spoke.

"I know." I tried to sound hopeful although I knew I had failed miserably.

"I'll make sure Tina stays out of your room just get some sleep little bro." Laura replied before she stood to her feet and left my room. Laura was only nine months older than me, and part of me felt guilty that all the responsibility was being put on her.

I had practically lost it all; my family and Kristin. I felt like my life was never going to get better. That my secret shame was going to follow me for the rest of my life as well as regret for leaving Kristin.

The suffering was never going to end.


	51. Thank You!

Thank you guys so much for reading.

Book one is now finished, and I will be uploading Book 2 before I start working on Book 3.

It's called Book 2: My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale, and I just posted the first chapter.

**XoX**


End file.
